Just The Way It Is
by CanadianGlambertLove
Summary: Saulibert. Adam is a rich brat who loves getting all he wants. Sauli is a 19 year old pleasure slave. Will the blonde manage to change the Master's arrogant ways? What will happen when Adam's brother finds some interest in the Fin? Decisions, decisions... Adam/Sauli Saulibert/Lambski
1. Chapter 1

_**Sorry for that, guys. Here's JTWII back on FF. If this happens again for ANY of my fics, I will still re-upload them no matter what. **_

* * *

"15!"

"16!"

"19!"

The chains were cold. The faces were blurred. The cold night wind bit my bare flesh, my chin gripped tight in a strange man's large hands, the other gripping one chain wrapped around my chest, his knuckles brushing against my back. I couldn't see their faces, only hear they're deep, ragged voices, naming their price. I knew this day would come. All my life, all I've known is to be a slave. One day I'm thrown to one man, to please him. The next, I'm thrown back to my cage, waiting to be stripped of everything but a thin pair of black boxers, chained for no particular reason considering I have nothing to run away to, then auctioned off to another stranger that smells of his own ass.

I couldn't hear what the auctioneer was saying, but I could only guess when the man holding me reached down and spread my legs, the voices of the perverts standing before me getting louder at the sight. This would be my life. Forever. I was nothing but a toy. I knew that. Everyone around me knew that. My parents gave me up to the man who sells me each night. I was no more than a year old. With my accent, I know I come from Finland, though I've always lived in America. I wondered what it was like there. Were the people as dirty and cruel as here? Were they kind and bright? Were my parents there? What if they were? I had no business with them anyway. They were nothing to me as I was nothing to them.

"Once," the auctioneer called, lifting his gavel, "Twice..."

"30!" one last voice called and my gaze lifted.

"30." the auctioneer repeated, "Do I hear 31?" No one called. His gavel pointed in the right of me, "30 hundred. Going once..." The room was silent. "Twice..." Three thousand dollars? Who paid that much? Especially for something they'd throw away no more than 5 hours later!

"Sold."

I was lead to a car, pulling my hood over my head and slipping in the back seat. It was dark inside and I was alone. At least I thought I was till I saw shining blonde locks and slim pale hands, his fingers painted black. What the...?

I looked beside me, looking up at a man only a few years older than me. His eyes were a deep chocolate brown, his jaw finely shaped, his head hand shaved with flowing blonde locks falling as far as just below his jaw. Dispite the strange features, he was actually quite beautiful looking. I know what I was to be used for, but I still had to say I wouldn't mind having a one night stand with this man. He was stunning.

Then I saw something I'd never actually witnessed with a customer.

He smiled. Not a dark, I'm gonna pound you till your lungs cave in, smile. A gentle, real smile. One that only intensified his beauty. But why was he smiling?

I didn't return it. I knew what was to come soon enough and I just wasn't about to smile for a man who would take advantage of me like the piece of smut I was. He may have been beautiful, but I knew better than to let that discourage what was soon to come, not to mention _who_. My gaze dropped again, but he gripped my chin, lifting my gaze back to his.

For a good twenty seconds he examined my gaze, keeping silent until he released my chin, his smile quickly returning as he spoke, "Beautiful." Yeah right. "The master will be very pleased with you." My brows furrowed for only a moment before I realized the real situation. I knew it was too good to be true. I could never have a man as beautiful as that. I was being shipped to another ugly fuck I'd usually dealt with! Typical. Typical job for a typical whore.

Soon we arrived. I kept my head down, not looking at my surroundings for the sake of my own good. I could tell, though, that this was a large house, to a very wealthy owner. Sometimes I used to dream of living in a house like this, all the money I needed and could ever have. Ordering others around to do my dirty work, no one to tell me what to do and no reasons to do anything but lay in a sea of pillows and dream.

I was lead up a long staircase, down three corridors, finally coming to two large wooden doors. The blonde man looked to me with soft, almost caring, eyes, "Wait here." he said softly, though it was an order. I nodded and he turned to the doors, pulling one slightly open and slipping inside. I listened as he spoke to whomever was in the room I could not see, "Master?"

When I heard another voice, I felt my heart seize at the beauty in the sound, dispite the reply. "What is it, Thomas?"

"There's a gift for you..." the man I could now put a face to replied. Thomas. Yeah. What a real gift I am...

"Materialistic things do not please me and you know this-"

"But it is more than an object, sir..." I saw his hand reach for me and slowly pull me into the room. I didn't look around, I kept my head down. If I had to blow this fucker, the last thing I was going to do was look at his face till it was my last option. "I believe you'll enjoy this. I picked him out myself..."

"Then you take him..." the man groaned. When Thomas didn't reply or even move, I heard slight shuffling across the room, the sound of sheets brushing together. The room was silent for a few moments before I heard the shuffling again, "You've wasted my time and my money." he muttered, laying back in his bed, "Take him back."

"You haven't given him a chance-" Thomas protested, but the man would have none of it.

"I said take him back." his voice was harsh now, the beauty quickly fading in the sound, "I have no need for prostitutes."

"Then he'll be a servant here." Thomas stated and I heard shuffling again, "He'll work in the kitchen, organize the library, clean toilets for christ sake! But I will not take him back there. I bought him when-"

"You mean _I_ bought him..." the man teased.

"Nonetheless, he was in chains and I will not let those scumbags take a beauty like this and destroy it! Don't forget I once worked for men as cruel as them and you took me in."

"A decision I am somewhat beginning to regret..."

Thomas' eyes rolled and he chuckled, "You gave me a chance. Why not him?" The room went silent for much longer that time.

After what felt like twenty minutes of waiting, the man groaned again and spoke once more, my eyes widening at his last words. "Fine. He'll room with you." Thomas thanked him and gripped my wrist, pulling me back into the hall and taking me down five corridors to a room that held two beds, two dressers, and one door that lead to a bathroom. I couldn't speak at that point. I couldn't think. My mind and my lips were in shock.

"I apologize about him," Tommy said softly, sitting me down on one bed and taking the hem of my hood, pulling it off, "he's been a little cranky lately..." I didn't comment. I just stared at him, watching as he knelt down in front of me, staring up into my eyes. "You'll get used to him though." he smiled.

"Why?" I finally spoke. "I-I thought..." He shook his head, holding his smile. "Why would he let me stay? Why are you being nice to me? You don't know me."

"Maybe," his smile faded a bit, "But would you rather be here or back in those chains, giving blowjobs to fat fucks that have to pay half their savings to get laid?" I chuckled at that and his smile returned, wider than before. "May I ask your name?" I bit my lip, dropping my gaze. "Hey." he said softly and my gaze lifted once more, "No one is going to hurt you, especially me! I'm a good guy, don't forget that."

My gaze dropped again, speaking in a light whisper, "Sauli." His brows furrowed and he leaned closer. "My name is Sauli."

"Sauli." he repeated, no louder than me. He brought his hand to his chest, holding his smile, "My name is Tommy." Softly I smiled, dropping my gaze once more. His nose curled and he stood once more, taking my hands in his and pulling me from the bed, "Those guys put way too much perfume on you!" You're telling me! "I can't let you sleep like this." I kept silent as he pulled me across the room, into a bathroom that was attached.

He filled a tub and told me to undress before he pulled me in, lathering my hair and running a bar of soap over my body. I didn't protest. It was all a little usual for me, having some stranger wash me up. But for some reason I felt more at ease with who was bathing me, though I barely knew him at all. I felt somewhat safe with Tommy. His hands were soft, his voice was calm, his eyes were gentle.

"Can I ask you something?" My gaze lifted to his and I nodded. He smiled, "That accent," his hand ran the white bar of soap over my chest, ridding me of the heavy scent of perfume, "Where is it from?"

"Finland." I answered and his smile widened.

"I've heard it's beautiful there..." I felt lighter at that. "How long have you been in America?"

"As long as I can remember." I answered and his hand stilled. "My parents gave me up when I was an infant. I have no memory of them."

"So who raised you?" he asked, moving his hand once more.

"You saw the man auctioning me off?" he nodded, "That's him." I watched as his jaw clenched, forcing himself to keep going. I suddenly felt guilty for telling him and my gaze fell to his hand, "I'm sorry..." His hand stopped again, setting the soap down and gripping my chin, pulling my gaze back to his. My eyes were wide and I suddenly feared what I'd just said, but his eyes told me different.

Softly, he spoke, "You have no reason to feel sorry, Sauli. None of this is your fault." Slowly his smile began to reappear, grabbing a bucket and filling it with water, "Now let's rinse you off and go to bed." I nodded and smiled, tilting my head back and relaxing as he poured warm water over my head, washing out the shampoo from my long hair. I somewhat disliked my long hair, but for some reason that was what helped sell me, along with my muscles and curves. I wondered if I really was going to spend the rest of my life here instead of what I was usually used for. But once the scent faded, I'd begun to believe I'd be done with that lifestyle.

At least for a while...


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke I felt... Peaceful.

The sun was just peeking through golden curtains, illuminating the room. I turned over, seeing Tommy slipping a shirt on, then slipping a belt on. I felt shivers coil down my spine at the memories synged into my head. A black leather belt. The cracking sounds of a whip. The burning I felt afterward. But it all disappeared as soon as I heard a soft, welcoming voice, "You're awake."

I nodded, wiping one of my eyes with the palm of my hand. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"Being the master's advisor means no days off!" he chuckled, "Plus I need to get you dressed for your duties." My brows furrowed and he chuckled again, walking over to me and sitting on the edge of the bed, "Allison will show you how to work the kitchen till you're used to it. Though, she'll probably only make you do dishes, considering her stubborness..." His hand rested on mine, staring softly into my eyes, "I'm sorry I can't be there with you, but I have my own duties to claim. You'll do fine."

He stood from the bed, walking over to his dresser and pulling out a pair of navy jeans, along with a white button-down shirt. He set them on the bed, "What am I supposed to do?" I asked.

"Get dressed and I'll take you to the kitchen." he answered, holding his smile, "Allison will take it from there!" He leaned down, kissing my forehead softly. It was an unusual gesture, for me atleast, but it was calming, reassuring. "You'll never have to bend over for anyone of those men anymore. I promise." I smiled as he pulled away, staring up at him. He handed me the shirt, "Now get dressed before we're both late." I sighed, standing from the bed and taking my current shirt off and slipping the other on, then changing into my pants. He grabbed a brush, sitting me back down on the bed and running it through my long hair, ridding me of nots that'd occured while I slept. My hair was shoulder length and blonde, I was told it made me look better, but I didn't care. Fore I knew I wasn't allowed to cut it unless ordered to, so I learned to deal with it. "I admire them for keeping your hair long." he smiled, "It complements you!"

I kept silent, feeling a slight tug on my hair, but nothing to make me react. When he came back to face me his mile was wider than I'd ever seen, his brown eyes gleaming. He lifted a mirror to me and my eyes widened. My hair was tied back, brushing against the back of my neck in a low ponytail. Though I hated my long hair, I enjoyed this style! My smile widened, thanking him and standing from the bed once more.

He took my hand, leading me into the hall and pulling me down four corridors, down a flight of stairs, down one last hallway to what appeared to be a large kitchen, few servants working. We stood there until I saw one young redhead's eyes land on me, smiling softly and walking towards us. "Tommy!" she cheered taking one hand in his turning her gaze to me, "I take it this is Sauli?"

He nodded and turned to me, "I'll see you later." He leaned in, kissing my forehead once more before turning back to the girl I could only asume to be Allison, "Be nice."

"Aren't I always?" she teased and he shot a playful glare at her, touching my back and leaving. I turned my gaze back to the girl, smiling softly at her and she returned it. "Any experience in the kitchen?" she asked. My smile faded and my gaze dropped. "You better hope you're a fast learner, I'll teach you. But I'll give you a simple job for now." My smile half-returned and I followed her across the kitchen where a tray rested. She set a large plate and a glass on it, along with a pitcher of milk. "How's your balance?"

I shrugged, "Good..."

"Perfect." she smiled, turning around and handing the tray to me, "Take this to the master and come right back after he's finished. If he's sleeping, wake him."

My eyes widened, "I-I don't even know where his room is. I can't-"

"You'll be fine!" she assured, "This place isn't even that big. You'll find it soon enough. I'd show you, but I'm busy here." She shoo'd me off and I sighed, walking out and trying to remember the directions of this house. But my eyes were on the ground when I'd approached his chambers! aybe I should go to the front doors and find my way from there. That's what I'll do!

After about five minutes of looking for the doors I found them, walking up the steps and taking a right into one corridor. I'd remembered what turns I took when I was brought here, so there wasn't much trouble finding his chambers. When I came to the doors I became tense. I'd never seen the master, only heard his voice. What if the food was cold and he didn't want it? What if he took one look at my face and decided he wouldn't let me stay afterall? What if I accidently say something and that sets him off?

No. Time to grow a pair and give the guy his breakfast. So what if I say or do something I don't know I'm not supposed to do? It's my first day, I don't know all this paska off the hop! He'll have to suck it up!

I pushed the doors open, careful to be quiet as I did so, and saw a large lump of blankets. As I got closer, I realized it was a person underneath the covers. They only came up to his shoulderblades, the rest of him exposed. He was laid on his stomach, his head buried in his pillow, so all I saw was half his back, shoulders, and flowing raven locks scattered across his pillow. My eyes widened at all the small dots covering his skin. They weren't anything disease-like. But all-in-all, I loved them. They were like pokadots scattered all over his tan skin. They were cute, something I'd never seen before!

"Uhm..." I said just above a whisper. He shifted slightly, turning his head away from me. "I-I'm sorry to disturb you..."

"What do you want?" his voice was low, groggy, and I knew I'd just woken him. But at the same time, it was beautiful. Why? Why was I thinking this? He was my boss, recently appointed, and I shouldn't think such of him. He could be a complete perse! In other words an ass.

I held out the tray slightly, "I-I brought you breakfast..."

His head lifted slightly, then fell again, "I'm not hungry." Well that's too fucking bad, mr. Pokadot..

I held it out more, "You should eat. You'll feel better-"

"Not hungry." he sneered. At that point my patience disappeared.

"Well that's too bad, considering the vaikeus your servants went through to make it!"

"You eat it then." he retorted and I held it out more to him, growing very impatient with him.

"Maybe you wouldn't be so angry if you ate something!"

"You don't know what boundaries you're pushing, kid-"

"You don't know how rude you're being, _old man_." I retorted. "Now eat your breakfast-"

Next thing I knew I was on the ground, the contents once on the tray scattered everywhere around me. I looked up, wide-eyed, staring at the man who was now sitting up, staring down at me. His gaze softened at me, but at that point I was too scared. He pulled himself a little closer to my side of the bed and reached a hand out to me, "I'm-" Before he could say more, I stumbled to my feet and ran out "Wait!"

I ran down the corridor and turning many corners till I couldn't run anymore. I backed into a wall, my heart pounding in my chest as I shook frantically, gripping my shirt at my chest and falling to the ground. What was I thinking? I should've known better than to provoke someone who cold have just as easily thrown me back to my original owner. I almost dug my own grave!


	3. Chapter 3

_**(Tommy's POV)**_

Finally this day was over and I could go back to my room. I could see Sauli and ask about his day. I hope I wasn't too wrong to push him into work the first day. But what else could I have done? I couldn't leave him in our room all day alone and I couldn't stay with him! I'm sure Allison was good to him. I know she'd give him something simple due to his lack of experience in a kitchen...

I just wanted to see him.

When I walked in the door, I saw him. His ponytail was gone, his hair scattered all over his pillow where his face was buried, his shirt was gone, his bottom half hidden by his blankets. I approached him, sitting on the edge of the bed and resting a hand on his back. "Hey." I whispered, "How was work?"

He didn't lift his head, his voice was slightly muffled, but I still heard him, "Maybe I was meant to be a pleasure slave..."

My eyes widened, gripping both his arms and flipping him over, staring down at him. "Don't ever say that!" I snapped, "No one belongs in that business and the assholes that pay for those things need to grow a pair and talk to people!" His eyes were wide, almost fearful. My gaze softened and I stroked his hair out of his face, "Why do you say such things?" I asked.

His eyes shut tight, "I can't do the simplest of tasks and I'm too mouthy. I'm not meant for this life-"

"It's only been a day!" I chuckled, continuing to stroke his hair, "Don't make such decisions so early. You'll get used to it. I promise." I leaned down, kissing his forehead in reassurance.

"You shouldn't make such promises," he whispered, "unless you see the future..."

I chuckled again, kissing his head once more, "And you shouldn't make such assumptions, period." I stood from the bed, walking to my dresser and changing into a pair of pajama pants, taking my shirt off and tossing it to laundry. I turned back to the boy and saw him on his side, his back to me. I frowned, walking back to his bed and slipping in next to him, resting one hand on his arm. He didn't push me away, he didn't do anything. "Give it a few more days." I whispered, "It'll get better..."

I waited there as he drifted, then slipped out of bed and pulled the covers over his shoulders, leaning down and leaving a tender kiss on his cheek. He was so beautiful, even more so when he slept. But that was no longer on my mind. I had orders and I was to follow them. So I crept to the door and slipped out, walking down the five corridors that lead to Adam's room.

_**(Adam's POV) **_

As soon as I heard a knock at the door I flipped over onto my back, staring over at the blonde as he slipped in, his eyes down. "You asked of me, sir." I smirked at him, curling my finger to cue for him to walk to me. He did as told, stripping as he made his way to me, keeping his gaze down. He climbed on the bed, crawling to me and finaly lifting his gaze. I gripped his chin, pulling him close and kissing him softly, slowly.

I pulled away, staring into his black-blown eyes, "Hello, Thomas." I whispered, leaning in again and nipping his bottom lip. He moaned softly at that, leaning in for another kiss. But I gripped his chin, stopping him and smirking up at him, "Needy, are we?" He didn't comment. At that point I could see his lust was taking over him. Perfect.

I pulled him close, nipping at his neck and hearing him moan again, gripping my wrist. I reached my free hand to his back, slowly sliding down to his bare cheeks, taking one and squeezing for only a moment. He pushed back on my hand, whining softly. When I licked from his collarbone to his jaw, he shivered, gripping tightly on my wrist and moaning a bit louder. I smirked against his skin, pulling away and looking into his eyes once more, letting go of his cheek. I leaned in, whispering against his plump lips, "On your knees."

He did as told, getting on his hands and knees, turned away from me. I sat up on my shins, gripping his hips and leaning down, leaving kiss after kiss down the middle of his back. "Master..." he breathed, his eyes slipping shut. I stuck my tongue out, running the tip down is spine, falling lower and lower, his heavy breaths filling my ears. I gripped both his cheeks, spreaking them apart and breathing into his entrance. He moaned loudly at that, fisting the sheets beneath. "M-master, please..."

I pulled away from his entrance, standing on my shins and gripping his hips, pulling him hard against me just below my almost-aching member. He gasped, turning his head to me, wide-eyed. My smirk widened at that, leaning down and whispering to him, "No prep for tonight." His eyes widened more, shaking his head. I chuckled lowly, "Come on, Thomas," I whispered, pulling away and placing the head of my cock over his entrance, "you know better than to refuse your master..."

Slowly, I pushed myself inside, stretching him roughly and hearing his cry ring in my ears. I didn't stop though, I slowly pushed in till I was all the way, stopping finally. His hands fisted the blankets beneath, his jaw clenched tight as well as his legs and arms. But he knew better than to tense the rest of his body, so he forced those parts to relax. I waited for what felt like hours as he adjusted, holding him in place.

Once he tightened around me, only for a moment, I started to pull out. He whimpered loudly, throwing his head back and I leaned down, ravaging his neck as I pushed back in. The first few thrusts were painful for him, I knew, but by the seventh thrust, a loud moan escaped his mouth and he reached behind him, gripping my thigh. My head dipped, licking a string of sweat off his back and hearing him moan again, moving himself against me. "Master, please..." he breathed. Then an idea sparked.

I pulled him tight against me, stars dancing across my vision at the tight feel and his loud moan it caused. Before I could pull out I sat down, holding him on top of me, his legs brushing against mine as he positioned himself, reaching behind us and gripping the back of my neck. I lifted him, hearing a soft whimper escape his lips before I pulled him back down, thrusting up into him and hear him cry in pure pleasure resting his head on my shoulder. "Give yourself to me." I breathed into his skin, rocking my hips into him over and over again, faster. The more moans that poured from him, the higher his pitch the louder his voice, I knew he was close. So was I.

I rocked faster harder, feeding off his sounds, biting into his neck. I knew they'd, most likely, be visible for a few days, but I didn't care. I needed this. I needed to feel the bond of taking someone, pleasuring them as well as myself. Right now, I needed to break into a well-awaited bliss.

"M-master," he moaned loudly, the sound of him calling me _master_ made my eyes roll back. "I can't... UNG! I'm close... S-so close..."

I thrust faster, harder, feeding off his cries and sending me deeper into my bliss I could feel about to burst. "Let go," I breathed into his skin, "fall apart." I needed to release. I needed it. But I couldn't climax before him. I needed to get him there first. "Do it." One hand slipped down his skin, wrapping around his shaft and pumping fiercely. His back arched, crying out as his head pressed into my shoulder, facing away from me as I pumped, continuing to slam into him.

Then he came, hard, covering my hand in white, his wail of pleasure echoing off the walls as his back arched like a bow. Once more I rocked into him before stilling as I filled the blonde, moaning at the feel of him tightening around me as I released. We sat there, frozen, for a while to come down from our high, catching our breath.

Slowly I pulled out of him, earning a soft whimper before he fell against the bed, breathing heavily and managing to flip himself over so he was on his back, staring up at the ceiling. I crawled over to him, kissing him lazily and gripping his sweat-ridden locks. He weakly kissed back, his hands rested above his head before I pulled away, laying back into the comforts of my pillows. "I doubt I'll have the strength to bathe when I get back to my room..." he chuckled. "Plus I'd rather not wake my new roommate."

My gaze snapped back to his at that, "The one you brought to me last night?" He nodded. "Tell me. What is that accent he has?" His brows furrowed for a moment and I chuckled, "Who do you think was there to bring me breakfast?"

His expression faded and his gaze dropped, "He says it's Finnish." My eyes lit up slightly nodding and smiling softly. I had to admit, I felt guilty for acting out on him when I did. But once I saw his face, considering it was covered the night he was brought to me, I was taken aback. He was beautiful. Stunning. I was amazed someone as beautiful as he would be in that business. I'm sure if he'd been there for another few months, someone would take advantage of his beauty and destroy it. I was glad I had agreed to keep him instead of throwing him back. But I couldn't stop that guilt so strong, hiding in the pit of my stomach. I had to apologize to him.

"When he wakes..." I started, refusing to look at him, "Tell..." But I was too proud to admit it, especially to Thomas. He'd never let me forget. "Allison to send him again." He froze for a moment, but nodded nonetheless, slipping from the bed and pulling his pants back on, groaning softly from the ache. Then he walked to the door, bowing his head to me before slipping out. Then I was alone once more and I slipped under my covers, burying my face in my pillows and drifting off. The whole night I thought of that boy. His long blonde locks, his eyes, his thick accented voice. The way he mouthed off to me made me think even more about him, but not in a pissed way. I liked his confidence. He was beautiful in every way possible. Then I realized...

I didn't even know his name.


	4. Chapter 4

_**(Sauli's POV)**_

As I awoke the next morning, I saw I was alone. Tommy wasn't at my side. He wasn't even in the room. Had I slept in? Had he left early? Had he left after I fell asleep?

Suddenly the door opened and I turned, first seeing her glowing red hair before her bright face. Allison. "Good morning, Sauli!" she cheered softly, walking over to my bed, holding a light blue button-down shirt and a pair of jean-capris, "Get dressed. The Master will be up soon and you need to bring him his breakfast."

My eyes widened, shaking my head, "I-I can't-"

"I already know what happened and he's probably forgotten by now!" she assured me, "Most things that happen with the master are forgotten within a day. So you have nothing to worry about. Now get dressed so I can take you down to the kitchen. Then I'll show you a shortcut to the Master's chambers so you have less of a walk..." I sighed heavily, grabing the shirt and slipping it on, then standing from the bed and changing into the capris. She took my hand and lead me out to the kitchen, letting me help her with simple details in his breakfast before setting the contents on a tray and handing it to me. She showed me through a shortcut to the Master's chambers and let me take it from there.

As I stared at the doors, fear rose in me. What if he remembered what I did? What if he'd throw me back where I came from? What he took it out on me physically?

Shut up, Sauli, and give him his damn breakfast before it is cold!

Ugh! Fine.

I pushed open the doors, staring down at the man in the exact same position he'd been in both times I'd seen him; head buried in his pillows, sheets up to his mid-back, long raven locks scattered everywhere. I decided to wake him again gentler than yesturday. But I set the tray down first before saying softly, "Sir?" He shifted slighty, not making any noise. "I-I've brought you breakfast."

"Are going to mouth off if I refuse to eat again?" he teased.

But my fear had stricken me again and my gaze dropped, "I-I am sorry..."

He turned on his side, chuckling, but I didn't lift my gaze to him. "Why are you sorry?" he asked.

"I-I thought..." I studdered and he laughed. My jaw clenched, "I amuse you...?"

"Very much so." he laughed softer, "How about another showing?"

"I'm sorry to ruin your morning comedy," I turned on my heel, "but I have other duties to tend to." I began my walk to the door, but just as I reached for the handle, he spoke again.

"Aren't you going to hand me my breakfast?" My jaw clenched once more, tighter, turning back and walking to where the tray was placed, picking it up and walking back to the bed. He smirked at me, sitting back as I rested the tray on his lap, the short wooden legs balancing it. "That's a good boy." he teased and my jaw clenched tighter, turning once more. "You have to wait until I'm done." I turned my head back to him, still not enough to face him. "Or do you want to provoke your master?"

I fought back every urge to smack him, knowing fully how well that would go. I turned back to him, standing in my place as he pat next to him on the bed. My fist clenched, walking back to the bed and sitting at the foot, being sure to keep my distance. He seemed displeased with that, but I wasn't falling full into his demands. I had my own boundaries. So I sat there, my gaze to the floor as he ate. Once he was done he set his fork down and wiped his mouth with his napkin, turning his gaze to me. "What is your name?" he asked. I kept my gaze down, not answering. "You must have a name!"

"Sauli." I muttered and he smiled softly.

"Sauli." he repeated. "That's Finnish, right?" I nodded and his smile widened. "How long have you been in America?"

"Most of my life." I answered.

"How old are you then?" he asked.

"19." I whispered, keeping my head down. I could see his expression fade out the corner of my eye, but I didn't turn. Why should he even care? It was my life, not his. So why was he even the slightest bit interested in my background?

"I see..." he said under his breath.

"Is that all?" I asked, turning my head to him finally.

He opened his mouth to say something, but he stopped himself. "No." I nodded, standing from the bed and grabbing the tray off his lap, turning and walking to the door. "Sauli?" he called and I turned to him once more. "Yesturday. You didn't fear me. Why?"

I shrugged, "I'm not sure..." Without another word, I left. I walked, much quicker than usual, back to the kitchen.

The day seemed to drag on forever before I joined the other servants at a long table where we ate dinner. I sat next to Allison and a few other people from the kitchen. One named Taylor, another Brooke, the last one Johnny. I looked around, not seeing Tommy anywhare. But he was a servant. Shouldn't he be here?

"Where's Tommy?" I asked, turning to Allison.

Before she could answer, Taylor spoke up, "He eats with the master and his other advisors."

"So advisors don't eat with other servants?" I asked and he nodded. I looked back to my food, "That doesn't make much sense..."

"Would you rather eat in an uncomfortable silence with the master?" Brooke added. I shook my head. Like hell would I have dinner with that man! Not only had he mocked me for standing up to him my first day here, but he was a complete ass this morning too! I wouldn't give that man a second glance if I didn't have to work for him. "My point exactly!" she chuckled and I smiled.

"Well that may not be as uncomfortable for Tommy..." Johnny added and we all looked to him, "Last night I was running to get some more soap for the kitchen when I ran past his door. But when I walked into his corridor, I could hear Tommy clear as day in there!" he laughed and my eyes widened, lookingaround to see if anyone heard us. His eyes rolled, "Don't worry, everyone knows Tommy isn't just used for advising the master..."

"It's a bit hypocritical." Brooke added, "Don't you think?"

"What?" I asked.

"The fact he brought Tommy out of pleasure-slavery, but uses him for such matters everytime he gets a hard-on?" Taylor smirked, "I find it quite typical, actually." My brows furrowed at that and he chuckled, turning head-on to me, "The man hasn't had an actual lover his whole life, then he has a servant who is skilled in pleasing, considering his last job. We all know how much he loves to tease his servants! Who says he'd never think to use someone with such experience to fit his needs?"

"It's not like he chose the job!" I protested.

"We're not saying he did." Allison assured me. "What we're saying is the master decides to use Tommy's old life against him, and the only reason Tommy complies is because he fears he'll be thrown back if he doesn't!"

"What would happen if he threw him back?" I asked.

Taylor shrugged, "He'd probably find another servant to take advantage of!" My heart stopped at that. Another servant? Like who? Someone who's been in that 'business' as well? Like me?

"Like that'll ever happen!" Brooke scoffed and I turned to her, "He'd slit his throat before he let his only post-pleasure servant leave. He needs someone with experience, and looks. One without the other breaks the deal so I doubt he'd be willing to lose his only chance of getting laid!"

"Don't say that, B," Taylor smirked, "One day he could somehow become curious and pin you to the bed-"

"Doubt it!" Allison teased, "She'd have to be good looking first-"

"Like you're something to look at!" Brooke retorted and we all laughed. She leaned over to me, "Look at _this_ face. I mean, this is adorable! He'd never get rid of you whether you give anything to him or not!" My eyes rolled and I chuckled, shaking my head. Suddenly the whole room went dead silent and she let go turning her gaze to the door. Everyone else's followed, as well as mine. My eyes widened.

He stood at the door, staring down at me, a small smirk on his face. His attire consisted of a white tank with a tan thick sweater over top, then a pair of loose jeans. He lifted a finger just below his chin, curling it as a signal to near him. I lifted a finger to my chest, as if asking if it were me he was talking to. He nodded and I slowly stood from my seat, making my way over to him, my gaze locked with his. I could see people's eyes set on me, watching me as I walked, but I kept my gaze on his glowing blue orbs.

Once I was in front of him, he leaned a little closer, speaking softly, "Take a walk with me?" Though it sounded like a suggestion I knew it wasn't. I nodded, walking past him as a hand rested on my back, leading me through the halls. The beginning of our walk was silent, I was tense. But once he began talking, the tenseness somewhat began to fade.

"I hope you find the time to see the gardens while you're here." he smiled, walking slowly with me down one hall filled with windows, lighting the whole area to show it's beauty. "The gardeners are miracle workers at keeping it alive. I've never seen more _kaunis_ roses!" I could have sworn... Did he... No. Must be my imagination.

"It is there job, isn't it?" I asked "They certainly fear displeasing their master.."

He chuckled at that, "I'm sure they wouldn't..." He turned his gaze to me, "What about you?" he asked, "Do you fear displeasing me?"

"From what I recall, I amuse you..." I smirked, not turning my gaze to him. "Is that right?"

"Somewhat." he replied, his smie widening, "You intrigue me, a great deal!"

"Do I?"

He chuckled again, "Is that such a bad thing?" When I didn't answer him, his smile began to fade, "How are you feeling being here so far?"

"It's large," I answered, "but I'm finding my way around..."

"What about the people?" he continued his interview, "How do you feel towards them?"

"I'm making friends." I replied shortly, still not turning my gaze to him.

"What about me...?" he said just above a whisper. I didn't answer him then. He moved a it closer, his lip curling to a smirk, "I'll take that as a '_you leave me speechless_' answer."

My eyes rolled, "More like annoyed..."

"Oh really?" he smirked, "And how is that?" I suddenly went silent as I realized what I'd said. He chuckled, "What? Afraid I'll ship you off to someone who won't be as kind as I?" He leaned a bit closer, "Or are you just afraid to admit you like me-?"

"Why would I like you?" I snapped, finally turning to him and stopping our stroll. "Why in hell would anyone like you? You may think you're an angel sent from heaven, saving pleasure slaves from another night of sucking another guy off in a job they never chose. Saving me from continuing the only thing I've ever known my whole life. You weren't the one who saved me, that was Tommy! You would have just thrown me away like every other whore. If he wasn't there that night, I'd never even be here to 'intrigue' you!" His smirk stayed, but I didn't care what reaction I got out of him, if I even got one! If I got this off my chest, I wasn't holding back. "You act so high and mighty and you tease everyone because you think you have the right. You think you're some kind of god because these people work for you and not where they used to be. In reality you're a brat who never learned the word 'no' and if the others weren't so fearful of being tossed, they'd say the same thing!" I took a step closer to him, my fists clenched tight, "If you don't like someone telling the truth you can ship me right back to that auctioner right now. I'd rather be a two dollar play-thing than work for some child that thinks I'm all for his own personal entertainment!"

Next thing I knew I was pinned against the wall, one of his arms across my chest, staring deep into my eyes. "S-sir, I-" he cut me off before I could even process any more words.

"Is it true?" he asked, his free hand resting below where his forearm was placed, slowly falling down, "Or do you feel otherwise?" I fought against him, but he wouldn't move. I put my hands against his chest, trying to push him off me, but to no avail. His size and strength dominated over me, I was helpless. Fuck.

"Let me go." I protested, my gaze tearing from his and looking to my right. He leaned closer. His breath on my skin...

"Are you sure about that?" he whispered, his hand falling lower and lower. My eyes widened, struggling more once I realized where his hand was going. "Are you afraid, Sauli?" he teased. My jaw clenched, keeping silent. That only seemed to fuel his amusement. "Come to my chambers tonight, after Thomas is asleep." he smirked, "Or I'll come find you myself."

Finally he pulled away and I stood there, my gaze on the floor. When my gaze lifted, he stood before me, that same smirk on his face. I opened my mouth to say something, but no words could come to mine, so I shut it. His smirk widened, going closer to me and putting two fingers under my chin, lifting my gaze further. The next time he spoke, it was just above a whisper, "I'll see you tonight."

With that, he turned on his heel and began walking away. I watched him silently, knowing what was to be asked of me tonight. My jaw clenched tight, fire burnin through me. That was the only reason he was letting me stay. To bed with him. Sick bastard. He was going to use me like he uses Tommy. Like hell would I bed with such a creature! I don't care who he is or would ever be, I would not let that thing fuck me if my life depended on it!

It actually might depend on it.

Whatever! I'm still not doing it...


	5. Chapter 5

The day seemed to end too soon and the sun faded into the night. No one asked me of what happened with the master. Maybe they already knew. Maybe they were afraid to. Maybe they didn't care. Maybe they cared, but didn't want to talk about it...

I was walking down the hall after finishing cleaning the kitchen, passing the master's door when I heard a creeking noise behind me, but I refused to turn. Then I heard a voice. His voice. "Long day?" he asked. I stopped in my tracks, standing there with my back to him. I heard light footsteps across the floor as he neared me, resting his hands on my shoulders. "Come with me." he whispered in my ear.

"Tommy's not asleep yet." I replied, my voice no louder than just above a whisper, as if speaking any louder would cause the whole house to shatter.

"He'll be fine." he whispered, "I told him you'd be with me." I didn't want to be here. Not now. Not ever. I wanted to be back in my room. I wanted to be with Tommy where I felt safe. I wanted to even be back at that auction. I wanted to be anywhere but here.

"I need to change," I lied. "I smell."

"Don't worry about that," he chuckled softly, "just come." I opened my mouth to protest, but in the end I knew it was pointless. "Close your eyes." he whispered. I obeyed, feeling the warmth of his breath on my neck fade as he took my hands in his, spinning me around and pulling me forward. "Don't open them till I tell you." I nodded, letting him lead me wherever he pleased, knowing there was no disobeying him.

It felt like at least ten minutes we walked and I began to question where he was leading me. But I kept silent, letting him take me where he pleased. Though I was fearful, I was helpless. So I obeyed and kept my eyes closed. He told me to lift my feet, so I did just that. Suddenly a gust of wind blew over me and I shivered lightly. He let go and told me to wait there, so I did. Soon he returned and I felt some weight rest on my shoulders, wrapping around me. When he finally told me to open my eyes and look up, I did. Then they widened.

I was staring up at the stars, standing on a large balcony, the master standing behind me, his hands on my shoulders. I gasped, staring in awe at my surroundings. Never have I been able to stand outside and look into the night sky. Not since I was a child had I even got the chance to glance up for more than a moment. I wrapped the blanket more around myself.

"I used to come up here all the time when I was a child." I heard the master whisper behind me, pulling away and walking smewhere I could not see. "Once my mother passed, I was up here every night." I turned to him, seeing him rested on a large blanket, staring above him at the stars. "I used to come up here and talk to the stars as if I was taking to her." I watched as a tender smile lit his face under the glowing light of the moon. His gaze fell on me, his smile widening as he pat a spot next to him, "Sit."

Slowly I approached him, sitting down next to him. His gaze lifted back to the stars and mine fell to my feet. "Why are you telling me this?" I whispered.

He turned back to me, "You say I'm no more than a brat who never learned the word 'no' and likes to take advantage of my servants. Meanwhile, you're a child who judges the wealthy before getting to know their story." I chuckled, lifting my gaze back to the stars as his stayed on me.

After a few moments I took a glance at him, then another, till I dropped my gaze back to my feet, "What?"

"How can you be so adorable, yet such a smartass all the same?" I chuckled, my face flushing at the sound of him calling me 'adorable'. "Or is it '_ihana_'?"

I chuckled, nodding. Then my brows furrowed, "How do you...?"

He shrugged, "You pick up a few things when visiting the library in your free time."

"So you not only enjoy teasing your servants," I raised a brow, "you also read on how to flirt in foreign!"

"Is it a problem?" he smirked and my eyes rolled, looking back to the sky. He moved closer, "Sauli?" I looked back to him, connecting our gazes, "Were you really willing to risk being sent back to auction because you didn't like me?" I opened my mouth to speak, then shut it once more. Was I really willing? I mean, dispite having to work most of the day, along with the way the master teased me almost to my breaking point, I rather enjoyed it here. I had friends. I had a decent room, along with having someone as kind as Tommy for my roommate. I wasn't forced to spread my legs to yet another stranger every night. Maybe I was willing to put up with him if it meant staying here...

"Sauli?" he asked and I came down from my thoughts.

"I..." I shrugged, "I think it was more the spur of the moment..." I trailed off and he put two fingers under my chin, lifting my gaze back to his.

He smiled, keeping his voice soft, "I'm glad." The look in his eyes. It seemed... Genuine.

"M-master," I whispered, "I'm sorry-"

"It's okay Sauli." he chuckled, "I'm not one to hold a grudge!" I smiled softly at that, holding his gaze and watching his eyes soften. Why was he suddenly being so nice to me? Why was I so special? I was no one...

"Master?" I asked and he nodded. I dropped my gaze, "Why are you being so kind to me? Why now?" his brows furrowed, "The night I was brought here, you ordered Tommy to give me back to the auctioner..."

"I'm not the best person when first woken up. Tommy's no acception." he explained, "If I'd known what an amusement you'd be, I'd have welcomed you greatly!"

"You know," I chuckled, "that's the first time I heard you call him '_Tommy_'."

"You know," he moved closer, "tonight is the first time I heard you call me '_Master_'."

"Don't get used to it." I chuckled, "That was a one-time thing."

"We'll see..." he whispered, turning his gaze back to the stars. That night, I swore I could see a faded gleam in his eye when my gaze lifted back to him.

The morning sun shown through my eyelids. My eyes fluttered open, going blind for only a moment before my eyes adjusted. Then I realized someone's arms were wrapped around me. Master's arms. My head was against his chest, my hands gripping his shirt, my legs entangled with his, the blanket rested over both our bodies, resting as high as my mid-chest. My head lifted enough to see his face. His eyes were closed, as well as his lips. It wasn't until now I realized the small dots scattered over the moist pink skin. I'd never seen these dots before coming to this place. Now I was finding them everywhere on the master. What were these? And why was the master covered in them?

I was so lost in his spotted lips, I didn't realize his eyes had opened. "Good morning." he whispered, smiling softly. I wanted to smile. I really did. But the realization of where I was made me jump to my feet and run to the door, stumbling down the stairs. I ran fast as I could to my room, hearing him call back to me but ignoring him. This wasn't happening. Not now. Not ever...

_**(Adam's POV) **_

"Sauli, wait!" I called to the blonde, stumbling to my feet and chasing after him. He didn't answer me. He just kept running. I hurried down the stairs, seeing a flash of blonde disappear from the door leading to the hall. I chased after him, turning down the hall and watching him disappear from my sight. He was small, slim. So he was much too fast for me. I slowed my pace, realizing I'd never catch up to him, till I came to a full stop. What was wrong? Was it something I said? Something I did? Why did he just run off without another word?


	6. Chapter 6

_**(Tommy's POV) **_

"Thomas!" Adam called. I turned, bowing my head for a moment and smiling softly at him. He returned it, walking to me, "Have you seen Sauli anywhere?" he asked, "I need to see him."

I shook my head, "I'm deeply sorry, sir." Yes I knew where he was. But he made me swear not to tell him. It's been a week since that night he spent on the roof with Adam. He admitted it to me the morning after. Since then he's hidden in our room. Allison agreed to sneak him meals without question. Plus Adam had never actually spoken to Allison. For now, Sauli could stay hidden.

He thanked me, his voice was a dead giveaway at his disappointment, the look in his eyes doing little to hide it. I never truly asked Sauli what happened that night. But now seemed like a good time to ask. I shouldn't be hiding a boy, I've barely known more than a week, from my master of over several years, without any information as to why I was hiding him! It wasn't right and I was risking my job keeping secrets from the man who rescued me years ago. A man I called my friend. I had to find out. If Sauli wasn't willing to tell, I'd have to give him up to Adam. As much as I cared for the boy, I couldn't put him in front of my master. But I knew Sauli wasn't going to admit it. I had to find out from Adam.

I followed the tall man down the hall, walking quickly to catch him. "Wait!" I called to him, coming up on his side, "If you don't mind me asking, what happened between you two?"

"Nothing." he muttered, continuing his walk.

My eyes rolled, gripping his arm and turning him to me, staring him dead in the eye, "I know something happened that night you spent on the roof. Tell me what." I realized I was ordering my own boss to do something, but I had to find out. "Please?"

"I don't know. Maybe I did something wrong, maybe I said something. I don't know!" He sighed, dropping his gaze. "Everything seemed perfect. We talked, I told him more about myself, he told me a few things about himself. When he got cold I wrapped a blanket around him, then we sat and gazed at the stars..." His eyes opened, but his gaze stayed on the ground, "When I woke up, he was staring at me. Like there was something to look at! I... I've never had the feeling I had when he looked at me like that." I felt a smile tug at my lips, watching as if the memory flashed his glowing blue eyes. But it faded too soon. Much too soon. "Then he ran off..." Finally he looked back to me, "If you see him, tell him..." It was that very moment, I'd seen him at a loss for words. The first time I'd seen the master feel guilty.

"I will." I whispered, nodding to him and smiling softly. He nodded, standing in his place as I walked off, heading straight for my room.

_**(Sauli's POV) **_

I heard a loud slam and my eyes shot open, sitting up and looking to the door, seeing Tommy standing there. "You've got some explaining to do." he said, his voice soft, but somewhat demanding. I stayed silent as he walked to the bed, sitting on the edge and turning his body to face me. "You've asked. Begged. me to hide your wherabouts for days, with no clues as to why. I've been asked day-to-day by everyone who cares about you and I've had to lie to every last one of them. The only person who knows is Allison and even she's very worried about you! Not to mention the master-"

"Please don't mention him."

"And why not?!" he hissed. My eyes widened, pulling away slightly. "When I spoke to him moments ago, he was just _barely_ hanging on to himself. I've never seen him this distraught and it scares me! Tell me. Why did you run out on him?"

"Why should it matter?!" I snapped, "I'm nothing but a play thing and that's all I'll ever be!"

His eyes widened, "What makes you think that?"

"For starters, I know he's used you multiple times for such!" I hissed, "I know he likes to use his servant's pasts against them and he used you the exact same! I won't be 'saved' from pleasure-slaving, only to be used of such matters-!"

"He hasn't forced me to do anything!" he assured me, "The first night that happened I made the first move. _I_ kissed _him_. Things escalated from there. In time, we made a deal that, if neither of us had anyone, we'd meet in his chambers. The rest I doubt I really have to explain, considering this is about _you_ and you really shouldn't listen to those kitchen kids because they know nothing of anyone else's lives!"

"Those '_kids_' are my friends-"

"Are they really?" he hissed. "If you hadn't talked to them before you spent the night with the master, do you think you'd still have run off?" My jaw clenched, turning on my side away from him. He sighed, "Look. I'm not here to judge you on your friends. I just..." I felt his hand rest on my back, but I didn't look at him. "Can't you talk to him? He's worried about you and I'm worried about him."

"Then why don't _you_ go to him?" I muttered. He sighed, standing from the bed and walking to the door.

Just before he was out, he turned back to me, "You should at least return to the kitchen. They're worried about you too and it would do them some good to know you're well." Then he was gone.

Over the next few days I did return to work. But when it came to lunch, I always retreated to my room or a few places I knew there would be silence and the master would not find me. I couldn't face him. I just couldn't. No one questioned it. I mostly just saw Allison and Brooke, since Taylor and Johnny were always running around the house.

"SOWLI!" I heard someone practically scream my name and before I could turn, arms were wrapped tightly around me. I laughed, somehow managing to turn in his arms to find Johnny burying his face in my chest. "Where were you?" he muttered into my shirt, "Did you get sick? Why didn't anyone know where you were? Were you hiding from us? Are you mad at us? Did-"

"I'm fine, Johnny!" I laughed, pulling him away from my chest and staring him in the eye, "Just a little head cold is all." He didn't question it. He just reached is arms around my neck and hugged me, kissing my cheek over and over. When I looked to the door, watching Brooke walk in and stop dead in her tracks, staring wide-eyed at me. I reached one hand to her and she walked quickly to me, taking my hand in hers before joining in the embrace. It felt like hours we were like this, I didn't mind for a while. At some point I knew I had to get back to work. "Uhm... Guys?" They both hummed in response, and I chuckled, "You know we have work to do. Right?"

Johnny whined, "I don't want to let you go!"

"I'm not going to disappear!" I assured, "And Brooke, you already hugged me!"

She chuckled, "No such thing as too much love!" She pulled away, walking back to her cart and hauling a bunch of dishes to me, "Since _I_ have to take over your old job, _you_ can take over dishes." Ugh. Just as I expected; having to wash the master's dishes. "Enjoy!" she cheered, skipping off.

"Want some help with that?" Johnny smiled. I smiled at him.

"Sauli!" I heard a familiar voice call from the door and my eyes widened. Oh no. I stiffened, refusing to turn and face him. I heard footsteps near me, followed by a soft voice as a large hand rested on my shoulder. "I've been looking for you."

"I heard." I replied softly, still not turning to face him. I lifted a plate from the cart to put in in the sink, "I have work to do right now-"

He gripped my wrist gently but firm, making me set the plate down. "Take a walk with me." he whispered.

"I can't-"

"Please?" My gaze turned to him, caught off guard by his pleading gaze. He was begging. But a master was never to beg. Last time I checked! "It'll only take a moment." I sighed, letting go of the plate and letting him take my hands in his, leading me out of the kitchen into the hall. We both kept silent the whole walk.


	7. Chapter 7

Finally he lead me to his chambers and pulled me inside, shutting the door behind us. "Why am I not suprized you lead me here?" I sneered, crossing my arms.

He turned to me, "You truly still think that's all I think of you?" he hissed, "After all I've told you, you still believe I see you as no more than a toy?!"

"What else am I supposed to think?" I retorted, "I know about those nights you spent with Tommy. I know what you used him for. How am I not supposed to expect you to use me in such matters?" His eyes rolled at that. "If not, why else would you keep me?"

"Has it ever occured to you that maybe there's other qualities in you I enjoy? You may think I favour one thing and one thing only from you, but you're wrong. Even through what I've told you, you still believe I'm some heartless beast."

"Can you truly blame me?" I hissed and his eyes rolled once more. My eyes narrowed, "My first night here I was brought as a slave. My whole life has been nothing more. I know what tricks men like you pull and I know this whole nice guy act, I know exactly where it leads." He approached me, towering over my young figure. But he didn't scare me. Not now. Not anymore. "You can lie to me all you please, but I'm not going to comply with your little plan because I'm not another play-toy you can just toss away when you're finished-"

Before I could say more his lips clashed to mine, kissing me hard at first, then softly, deeply. My eyes slipped shut, my mouth moving with his, falling apart in his taste. His lips were soft, moist, the sweet taste made my head spin. His mouth made slow but passionate movements. Just as a moan was about to fall from my lips, realization came to me and I went to pull away. He gripped my arms, holding me in place as our kiss broke, my eyes wide in shock. What just happened? Why was I so willing? I wasn't willing, it was _forced_! I couldn't like the master. I _didn't_ like the master!

But as soon as his gaze landed on mine, my thoughts washed away. "Can't you please just let me explain?" he asked. I took in a slow, shaken breath before nodding. He gestured for the bed and pulled me over to it, sitting me down with him next to me. "It is true what Tommy and I have done. But I assure you it has no effect on my feelings for you!" He turned his whole body, facing me head-on. "What I'm trying to say..." he sighed, closing his eyes for only a moment. "I like you, Sauli. A lot. Whether you believe it or not." I turned away from him in disbelief, but he gripped my chin and forced my gaze back to his. "No matter how you deny it, you know it's true."

The room fell silent and my gaze alternated between his blue orbs, his falling on my lips. "Master," I whispered, "I..." I watched as his face started drifting closer, my eyes widening as soon as I realized what he was doing and I tore from his grasp on my chin. His lips brushed my neck, sending chills down my spine as he kissed it softly, then deeper. My eyes slipped shut, feeling something wet against my skin and I bit back a moan. His tongue. "Master..." I breathed, clenching my fists tight.

He pulled away, gripping my chin once more and turning my gaze back to his, kissing my lips. I moaned softly into his lips, reaching up and gripping his wrist, melting into his taste. I wanted his lips on mine forever. I wanted him to hold me in his arms and never let go. I wanted..

No.

I pressed my forehead to his, breaking our kiss before it could go any further. "What's wrong?" he asked his voice no louder than a simple whisper.

"I can't..." I whispered, my eyes kept shut, "We can't. Not yet."

He nodded, "When?"

I shrugged, turning my head away from him, opening my eyes, "In time. Just not now..."

He nodded, smiling softly, "Alright."

"I should go.." I whispered standing from the bed and walking to the door. I gripped the handle, opening the door and turning back to glance at the master. His gaze was on me, staring with eyes soft as clouds. But the look in his eyes, it was almost as if he was... Disappointed in my leave. "Master?" I asked, walking back to him and kneeling in front of him, my hands on his knees, "Something wrong?"

"... Adam." he whispered, looking down to me and my brows furrowed. He chuckled, his gaze drifting to a bunch of loose locks hanging in my face. "When we're alone," he slowly brushed the strands from my face, resting them behind my ear, "just you and I," he cupped my cheek, his gaze coming back to my eyes, "call me Adam." At that point, I was frozen. Admitting his feelings for me was one thing, along with hearing he _worries_ about me. Now he's telling me to call him by his first name?! "Sauli?" he asked, "Are you alright?"

I swallowed the large lump in my throat I wasn't even aware I had. "I-I'm sorry, master..." He gave me a certain look after that and I immediately corrected myself, "Adam."

He smiled, leaning down and kissing my forehead. "It's alright." His breath breezing into my hair. His lips on my skin. When he kissed me like that, I didn't feel warm like I did with Tommy. With Adam, I felt... Jittery.

He pulled away, staring into my eyes once more. "Is that all?" I asked still shaken by his confession. He nodded and I stood to my feet, turning and walking to the door.

"Sauli?" he called once more and I turned back to him, smiling softly. "Have dinner with me. Tonight." I wasn't very sure whether it was an invitation or a command. But I nodded nonetheless, watching his smile widen before I left, heading straight for my room.

"So are you going to go?" Johnny asked, running his hands through my long flowing locks, playing with it as he pleased while I rested my head on his stomach.

"I have to." I replied. "He's the master afterall..."

"Well did he suggest it or was it an order?" he asked and I shrugged, sighing softly. "Are you dressing up?"

I shrugged again, "What am I supposed to wear?"

He paused at that for a moment, then started playing with my hair once more, "I know a girl..." I looked up to him and he smirked, "Where do you think the master gets his style?" I chuckled, relaxing against him once more. "We should do something with your hair too." he continued, "Not cut it, because it looks good long, but something to spice it up!" I chuckled again, feeling a light tug on my hair, "Maybe a braid..."


	8. Chapter 8

When it finally came time to meet Adam for dinner, I was getting dressed. Tommy was walking in the door to find me slipping my shirt on and he smirked when my gaze turned to him. "Someone is dressed fancy..." I chuckled, pulling my shirt over my stomach and letting it hang. He walked over to me, handing me a note, "The master told me to give you this." I took it from him, unfolding it to reveal handwritten script...

_Meet me on the roof. Bring a sweater. -Adam_

I fought back a smile and refolded the note, setting it on the bed and facing the mirror, checking my hair one last time. Tommy chuckled, "Whatever happened to hating him?"

I shrugged, "I can't disobey my master, can I?"

He nodded in agreement, walking to his bed, "Do you need help to find your way?" I shook my head. "Okay. Then I want details tomorrow!" I laughed, walking to the door. "Sauli, wait!" he called to me and I turned, watching him walk over to me, cupping my cheeks in his hands and kissing my forehead. "Have fun."

"I will." I smiled, turning on my heel and walking out the door.

It wasn't hard to find the roof. I'd memorized it from when Adam first lead me to it, remembering each twist and turn. That was one thing I sometimes took pride in; my sharp memory. It's stupid, I know, but when your career is being a whore it's best to remember the positive side. One night I was sold and in the end the man didn't pay, I remembered every little direction the navigation system announced on the way and helped get the money.

I may have also been the reason he lost his dick...

When I made it up the steps that led to the roof, looking around me for any sign of him. Nothing. I looked ahead, seeing a large blanket set on the floor, a basket set next to it. My brows furrowed and I walked to it, looking out to the sky. Since I came here, I'd sometimes sneak somewhere I can be alone and I'd watch the stars for hours. They were mesmerizing to me. I didn't know why but they were. It was like staring up at them calmed me. Staring up at them, I felt no one could touch me. I knew no pain. No darkness. I was just me. Just Sauli. No one else.

"I was worried you wouldn't show." I heard a voice behind me and I turned, seeing Adam leaned against a railing on the other side. When did he get here? "But I'm glad you did." he smiled, walking to me and sitting on the blanket. "Care to join me?" I chuckled, nodding and sitting next to him as he reached for the basket, setting it between us.

It wasn't very quiet as we ate, but at times it became awkward for a moment that quickly passed and we'd resume our conversation. When we finished he set the dishes back in the basket and put that behind him, turning back to me.

I had to admit I was a bit saddened when the night did end. He walked me to my door and said goodnight. When I was a little caught off guard how slow he was taking things, my expression changed. He only laughed at that, explaining he wanted to be gentle with me and he wasn't to push me. For that I was thankful. He kissed me on the cheek, nothing more, and turned on his heel, walking down the hall. Watching him leave, I felt a nagging in my gut.

"Adam?" I called to him and he turned back to me, smiling softly. A smile that made my heart flutter in my chest. Something suddenly took over my body, pushing me to him quickly and reaching up, cupping his cheek. Before he could react I pushed myself up on the balls of my feet and kissed him sweetly, slowly. He moaned softly into my lips, his hand resting on my hip and pulling my body against his. His tongue brushed my bottom lip, asking for entry, but I pulled away before he could try to force himself in, smiling up at him. "Good night." I whispered, resting flat on my feet once more and smiling softly at him before I turned and walked back to my room, knowing in the back of my head what his expression looked like.

When I walked in my room, Tommy was already asleep, so I walked to my bed, stripping along the way before crawling under the sheets and closing my eyes. Slowly I drifted into the night, thoughts of Adam swimming through my mind.

_**(Adam's POV) **_

_"Adam, please!" Sauli whined, arching off the bed in a perfect bow. The sweat rolling down his body. The moans tearing from his throat. Watching him writhe beneath me. Beg me. The moment was perfect. He was perfect. "Please, Adam, I can't take it..." he breathed, his eyes shut loosely, fisting the sheets beneath. "Please..." _

_My fingers pushed in and out of him, scissoring and stretching him as much as possible. Tonight I'd take him. Tonight I'd make him mine. Forever. Which was why I had to prepare him as well I could. I know how often he was 'used' in the past, but I doubt anyone of those tricks were as large as I. I wanted to erase their touches with mine. To love him truly. To show him what love felt like. True love. Each time my fingers pressed inside him he'd practically scream my name, it was music to my ears. Even his screams were perfect. _

_Finally my fingers disappeared and he whined loudly from the loss of touch. That only made my smirk widen, reaching to the nightstand and retrieving a small bottle of lube from my nightstand, squirting the contents into my hand and lathering my aching member. Then I leaned over and ghosted a kiss over his swollen pink lips. He reached up to catch my lips with his, but I pulled away before he had the chance and positioned myself over his entrance, staring deep into his eyes that were glowing their light blue that always made my head spin. Slowly, whispering soft words of love to him, I pushed myself deep inside him, his eyes widening in both pain and pleasure- _

My eyes shot open and I gasped for breath, gripping tightly on the sheets that lay beneath me. I heard a click from the door opening and I looked, watching a glowing Sauli walk in the room with a tray in his hand, holding the contents of my breakfast. As always- perfect. But his glowing smile faded as his eyes set on me, walking quickly to my bedside and setting the tray on the nightstand, sitting on the edge of the bed and cupping my cheek. "Are you okay? What happened?"

I chuckled and shook my head, resting my hand over his. "I'm fine, love. Don't worry." I didn't even realize what I'd just called him, but he didn't hate it. His smile began to reappear, leaning in and kissing me softly. Just as I shifted to face him, my legs rubbed together and I whimpered, pulling away from him. I dropped my gaze, seeing, big and bright, a tall lump in the blanket between my legs. Fuck.

His gaze followed mine and his cheeks flamed, turning away. "I'm sorry.." he said under his breath.

"N-no," I stuttered, "Don't be..."

His lip curled into a smirk, "So you enjoy when I arouse you first thing in the morning...?"

I chuckled and shook my head, "You are a complete tease."

"I've had practice..." he chuckled, "Now do you want to take care of that before breakfast, or...?"

"Are you helping or should I go into another room?" I smirked and his eyes rolled, pointing to the bathroom door across the room. I sighed, "You make taking things slow harder than it should be." He leaned in, kissing me softly, slowly. I moaned softly into his lips, kissing back as I cupped his cheek.

He pulled away before the kiss could go any further, staring into my eyes once more, "I'll be waiting." I smirked, slipping from the bed and rushing to the bathroom across the room and closing the door behind me. I sighed, looking down to the problem, groaning softly at the ache.

"Fuck." I hissed, reaching behind me and locking the door, sliding down the wooden barrier to the floor and pulling my boxers down, wrapping my fingers around my member and stroking myself slowly. Images flashed of my dream, but I didn't push them off. I had to take care of this and the only way to do it quickly was to fantasize. To think of Sauli.


	9. Chapter 9

_**(Sauli's POV) **_

"This is the first time I've fed a guy after he jerked off to me!" I chuckled, cutting another piece of pancake and feeding it to him.

"I'm suprized," he smirked, "considering the freaks out there..." I smiled at that, feeding him another piece.

"Except," I continued, "I was usually jerking him off..." He smirked, leaning up and kissing the tip of my nose.

"You could have helped if you wanted." he whispered and my eyes rolled, feeding him the last piece before setting my fork down and pulling the tray from his lap. "I'm sorry for that.." he muttered, his gaze to his lap. I laughed, setting the tray on the floor and turning back to him, leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"I should get back to the kitchen." I whispered against his skin, pulling away and picking the tray off the ground, standing from the bed and walking to the door. I turned back to him, "You should get dressed. You have a meeting to tend to in a few hours."

Three weeks. Three weeks I've been here. Three weeks and I was feeling this was truly my home. Johnny and I were incredibly close, best friends even. Tommy I didn't see very often, but I guess he was just busy. Then there was Adam.

I didn't understand it, but the more time I was spending with him, the easier I felt around him. Whenever I was with others I referred to him as 'the master'. Only when we were alone did I call him by his first name. At first it seemed strange. Extremely so. But after a while, it seemed simpler to say, easier. Now we were spending almost every night together, whether it be on the roof or in his chambers, or even somewhere roaming the grounds. I had to admit, I was actually really enjoying my time with Adam. Maybe I was even... Falling for him.

Sew me!

"I'd really rather spend the day with you." he replied, laying back into the pillows. I chuckled, shaking my head at him. "What? Are you saying you wouldn't want to spend all day with me?" he smirked.

"I spend most of my time with you already!" I laughed.

"You haven't complained to me..." he smiled, turning on his side to face me and resting his head on his hand, "Not yet, at least."

"Would you really like to jepoardize that by making me spend a whole day with you?" I teased and his lip curled back into his signature smirk, making my eyes roll before I walked out the door, heading down the hall.

"So did you give him some _assistance_?" Johnny smirked, setting the last of his ingredience in a bowl. I chuckled, shaking my head as I washed the last of my dishes. His eyes widened, "You little tease! Why not?!"

"He's a big boy," I replied, "he can handle himself..."

"I bet you anything, he was dreaming about you." he smirked and I shook my head. "You don't believe me?"

"Not really, no."

"Let's see..." He turned away from the counter to face me. "On a night you were sure he was going to fuck you, he took you to the roof and didn't lay a hand on you all night, even though you wake in his arms, both fully clothed." He walked to the sink, leaning against me, "The whole week you disappeared, he was running all over the grounds looking for you, claiming he's worried about you." His head rested on my shoulder, looking over my shoulder as I washed, "When you tell him to take things slow, he takes it slow. Something the master would never do; take orders from a servant, let alone one who's been here not even a month! Then he wakes up, gasping for air, with a big-ass boner as soon as you walk in the room, and he has the courtesy to go into the bathroom to take care of it. I bet he was thinking of you the whole time..."

"He wasn't dreaming about me." I stated, setting the last dish on a drying tray.

"I bet he imagined it in this kitchen." he whispered and I chuckled. "His hands on your hips," he pressed his body against mine, "his breath on your skin," Suddenly my breath fell heavier, my heart racing as images flashed my mind. "his kisses all over your skin," my eyes slipped shut, imagining Adam pressed against me instead of Johnny, "making you beg for more as he slowly took you. Made you his..."

"Isn't there a strict rule for fucking in the kitchen?" I heard a voice from the entrance of the kitchen and my eyes shot open, looking behind us to find a man with dark skin, tall, smirking widely at us. But mostly Johnny. Terrance.

The smaller male chuckled, letting go of me as he walked to his lover, leaving a tender kiss on his lips. "Just trying to prove a point to the newbie!"

"I'm not even going to ask what it's on."

Johnny chuckled, "What are you doing here anyway? You know stable-boys aren't supposed to be in the kitchen."

"I'm looking for someone and I figured I'd see my love while I wait for them to get ready." he smiled, leaning down and kissing him again. "I'll come to your room tonight." he whispered. Johnny smirked, reaching up and whispering something in his ear that was too quiet for me to hear and I chuckled.

"I'd tell you two to get a room, but I kind of need someone to help me set everything out for dinner." Johnny turned back to face me, a big-ass pentu pout on his face. I chuckled again, "You can continue your foreplay later, now's not time." His eyes rolled, leaving one last kiss on Terrance's cheek before shoo'ing him off and going back to me, that same pout still on his face. "Awe, are you upset I cockblocked you?" I teased and he chuckled.

"You can't block me any more than you already have the master!" I laughed at that, grabbing a large stack of plates and carrying them to a cart to wheel into the dining room. "Hey, Sauli!" he called, following me as I walked, "Can I ask you something?"

I looked back to him and smiled, "siitä vain!"

He chuckled, "You've never met your parents," I nodded, "you've lived in America your whole life," I nodded again, "and still you sometimes speak in Finnish..."

"What's your point?" I asked.

"How do you know it if you've basically been an American bastard your whole life?"

I chuckled, dropping my gaze for a moment and grabbing a seat, sitting down and gesturing for him to sit. He did so and stared at me as I stared down at my hand. "When I was growing up, there was this one boy who was brought to the auctioner, no more than twelve, same age as me at the time. When I met him, we realized we were from the same country because we had the same accents. When I told him my name, he knew we were both from Finland." I smiled. "Over the time we were roommates, he realized I knew nothing of where I came from. So he taught me and I have to admit, it wasn't all that difficult for me!" I chuckled. "After a while, we could talk for hours in our language and no one would know what we were talking about. We'd even say things about the auctioner we'd probably be beaten for if it were in english! We felt safer speaking in our native language, like no one could touch us. Despite being auctioned off every few nights..."

Then my smile began to fade, "One day, he was auctioned off to this one man, just before I was up." I looked back to him, "I never saw him after that night."

"What do you think happened to him?" he asked.

I shrugged, "There's always risks to being a pleasure slave. I've known that since I was little." I explained. "He could have either been killed, kept, or even got away and never turned back! I'd like to think he's at least alive. Happy." He smiled at me. But I could tell it was forced. "I ask you not to pitty me, Johnny. I know what my past is, but I do not fear it and I ask you not to fake your feelings. Please?"

He sighed, dropping his gaze, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." I smiled and his gaze lifted back to me. "I can't control your emotions. That's _your_ job." I watched as his smile returned. Only, this was a real smile. One that made his face glow in the dimly lit room. "Now help me get everything else set up. Dinner will be soon." He smiled, standing from his seat and walking with me back to the kitchen.


	10. Chapter 10

Two months.

The day had finally ended. I was walking down the corridor that led to my room, when I felt a warm, soft hand grip my wrist gently, pulling me backwards. I turned, seeing a tall figure in front of me, his bare back to me as he pulled me down the hall. I smiled, "You're not even saying 'Hello', you're just dragging me to your room late at night?" I chuckled, following him through each twist and turn.

"I'm too tired to talk." he muttered, though I was able to see the smile on is face.

"If you're tired and unwilling to talk," I smirked, "Why are you stealing me away?"

He turned to face me, taking my other hand in his and pulling me close. "Because I want someone to cuddle." he smirked, leaning down and kissing the tip of my nose. My smile widened and he released my hands, wrapping an arm around me and leading me to his bedroom, my hand on his chest.

When we made it to his chambers, I was swept of my feet as he scooped me up, carrying me bridal style. "Adam, I can do that my-" I started, but his lips attacked mine before I could say more, kicking the door closed behind him. My eyes slipped shut, cupping his cheek as I kissed back, letting him carry me to the bed. I moaned softly into his mouth before he pulled away, laying me down on the bed and gripping my collar. "Adam, wait-"

Without second thought, he tore my shirt in two, buttons flying in whatever direction they pleased. He dove, kissing me hard, passionate, one hand running up along my bare stomach and chest. His hands were warm, light to the touch. His lips were moist, smooth as they meshed with mine, reaching up and pulling my hair-tie out, letting my hair flow. One hand swept over my nipple and I gasped into his mouth, arching somewhat. I could feel him smirk against my lips, bringing his fingers back to the bud and toying with it, making me arch more into his touch. I pulled away, looking into his eyes that were now shaded in black lust. "A-Adam," I breathed. Before I could say more, he pinched the bud, making me arch fully off the bed and a loud moan ripped from my throat, gripping the sheets beneath me.

"I'm sorry." he breathed, leaning down and ravaging my neck, making me moan again as he slipped his pants away. "I can't take it any longer." he muttered into my skin, reaching his free hand between my legs and rubbing slowly but with enough pressure that made me moan louder. "I've taken it slow for weeks," he managed to rid me of my shirt and his head dove for my chest, sucking and nipping at my skin while he rubbed, "refused to lay a hand on you with whatever strength I could have," he pulled from my bulge and gripped the hem of my pants, pulling them down impatiently and tossing them, uncaring of where they land. He climbed on top of me, both hands at either side of my head, his eyes burning through mine, "You've pushed me to my limit, Sauli."

"Adam-"

"Tonight," he cut me off, "I'll make you mine. No more waiting." My eyes widened, but he paid me no mind. He ripped my boxers from me, fully exposing me to his eyes. He stopped suddenly, gasping softly and my face flushed, suddenly feeling insecure in front of him. I threw my hands over my face, wanting nothing more than to crawl under a rock right now. "Sauli," he whispered, "don't do that." He gripped my wrists, prying them from my face and pinning them above my head. Before I could fight, he kissed me, hard, passionate, ripping a loud moan from my throat into his mouth.

He pulled away, staring deep into my eyes, "Adam." I breathed, my gaze alternating between his blue orbs.

"Say what you want." he whispered, "I want you. Here. Now." Like he was waiting for me to protest. He was waiting for me to fight. But the truth is I was done waiting too. I wanted him to take me. I wanted to feel him. All of him.

"Do it." I whispered under my breath and his eyes widened, shocked I was actually willing. "Take me." Without another word, he nodded, discarding his pants and reached for a bottle of lube on the nightstand, squirting the contents in his palm. I watched as he lathered himself, my eyes widening when I saw his size. Fuck. Can I fit that much? Doubt it. But I'd have to manage. For Adam...

He looked back to me, leaning in and kissing me slowly, softly. He lifted my legs and wrapped them around his waist, positioning himself at the ring of my entrance. I kept my gaze locked with his, gripping the sheets to prepare myself as he slowly pushed inside me.

Wait. What happened to prep?! I know I'm not a fucking virgin, but that's no reason to forget I've been abstinent for three fucking weeks and I'm probably tight as all hell! Why wouldn't he prep me? Does he not know how dangerous it could be? Not to mention how _fucking painful_ with _that_ bulk!

I would have cried out, but my throat went dry and no sound had come out. The pain... It was unimaginable. More pain than my first. And that fucker hurt! I ripped my head back, shutting my eyes tight as he pushed all the way. I tried with all strength I could muster not to tense. I knew things would only become more painful if I tensed.

He pushed himself in all the way, groaning softly before he stopped moving, his skin pressed tight to mine. The stretch was almost unbearable. The adjust took forever. I felt unbelievably hot and I couldn't breath. But once I finally began to adjust my eyes opened, staring up at him as his gaze locked on mine. At that moment, it was as if everything disappeared. The bed was gone, as well as the rest of our surroundings. The world disappeared and all that surrounded us was darkness. It was me and Adam. No one else. Nothing else.

As I finally began to catch my breath, I reached one hand up, running my fingers through his jet black hair. "Adam." I breathed and he leaned down, kissing me softly. I moaned into his mouth, tangling my fingers in his locks. Suddenly his member twitched inside me and I hissed, gripping tight on his hair as my eyes shut again. "Adam, it hurts." I whimpered. At that, he started to pull out and I cried at the pain, gripping tighter on his hair. He pushed back in, making me cry again before his head dove, kissing me softly, like he was reassuring me everything would be alright.

He pulled away only an inch from my lips, thrusting again. "I'll make the pain go away, Sauli." he whispered, thrusting again, this time hitting a spot buried deep inside me. The pain shifted, curling into a deep pleasure and stars danced at my vision, pulling a moan from me. "I'll make the pain go away." he whispered again, thrusting deep inside me, pushing further into that spot that brought stars to my eyes, ripping an even louder moan from me. "Sauli." he breathed, thrusting again, making my head rip back in pure pleasure. "Don't ever," he thrust again, "let anyone touch you," he thrust again and my legs wrapped tight around him, pulling him deeper, "like I do."

My eyes shot open, staring deep into his, realizing his never left my face. "A-Adam," I moaned, "please..."

He nodded, thrusting again, faster than the last, harder, and I moaned loudly, wrapping my legs tighter around him. He thrust again, harder, faster, pushing more into that spot I wished he'd never leave. "Sauli..." he breathed, thrusting again and again. I cried out in pure bliss, arching off the bed into him and ripping my head back. He leaned down, his lips exploring my neck as he began to speed his rhythm, making me cry louder. I gripped his hair tight, forcing his lips back to mine and kissing him hard, moaning into his lips.

His arms slid beneath me, holding me close as he sat us up, me on top of him with my arms wrapped around his neck. He pulled me down, making me cry into his lips from the pleasure, arching into him. He pulled me down again and again, pulling continuous moans and whines from my lips. "Adam," I moaned, resting my head on his shoulder, breathing heavily into his neck, "I... Agh!"

"I know, baby." he whispered, one hand running up my back and tangling his fingers into my hair, gripping loosely. I pulled away from his neck, leaning in and kissing him again. He moaned into my lips, pulling me down as his hips lifted, thrusting up. My lips tore from his, throwing my head back and his lips attacked my neck, sucking and nipping at the skin as I felt a tightening in my stomach. When he gripped tighter on my hair and moaned against my skin, I knew he was close too.

He pulled me down faster as he thrust, making me moan louder as I felt my peek about to break. My heart was pounding in my chest. I felt like I would shatter to pieces. But being in Adam's arms, I felt safe, content. Like we were the only two people on earth. I was content with that. "Let go, baby." he whispered, "Fall apart.." My eyes slipped shut, clenching my fists tight as my release was just about to break. "I promise to catch you."

Then I came, hard, covering both our stomachs in white and moaning loudly as I felt a warm liquid fill my insides. I looked back to Adam, leaning in and kissing him softly, slowly. His lips moved with mine like they were meant to be, pressing our bodies together, smothering the white substance over our chests. "I love you." he whispered against my lips as he pulled away, staring into my eyes once more. My eyes widened, frozen from those words. "Sauli?" he leaned closer, his gaze alterating between my eyes.

I swallowed, but my mouth and my throat were dry. "A-Adam..." my gaze dropped, my heart pounding in my chest once again.

He gripped my chin, lifting my gaze back to his. I expected him to smack me. To be angered with me. To toss me away. But when my gaze met his, his eyes were soft, his voice even more so. "It's okay, baby." he whispered brushing a strand of hair from my face and smiling softly, "I won't push you."

"I'm sorry." I whispered. Before I could say more, he kissed me, softly, one hand cupping my cheek as the other held me against him. I moaned softly into his lips. His member suddenly twitched inside me and my lips tore from his, whimpering softly and pressing my forehead to his. His eyes widened, turning on his side and laying me down, kissing me once more, softer. He pulled away and looked down, gripping one of my hips and pulling out, groaning softly. That moment, it was like all my strength had left my body, I felt imobile.

He brought his lips back to mine, ghosting a kiss over my lips before he reached to the nightstand, grabbing a couple tissues. I laid there as he cleaned me off, then himself, tossing it in the trash. He turned back to me, kissing me once more. I couldn't move. All I could do was weakly kiss back, moaning softly into his mouth before he pulled away, laying next to me. His hand rested on my chest, staring at me with his soft blue eyes, stroking my hair softly, spreading it along the pillow. My eyes felt heavy, my strength fading with every slow breath. "Sleep, love." he whispered, leaning in and kissing my temple, resting his head next to mine. My eyes fell shut, slowly slipping into darkness, being even more content feeling Adam's warmth against mine.


	11. Chapter 11

When I awoke the next morning, I felt weak. Drained.

But I felt warm. Especially with the large arms wrapped around me, covered in small dots. I turned my head, finding Adam fast asleep next to me, his naked body pressed against mine, eyes closed, head rested gently on a pillow. When I saw his face, he was almost... Smiling.

I looked back to his arms, flowing down to his hands that rested over mine, fingers in the gaps between my own. I smiled softly, resting my head back on my pillow and staring at our hands. It seemed like hours I stared, mesmerized by the image. The true amount of time I may never know. But I liked the view. His embrace. His warm breath ghosting over the back of my neck. The way his hand held mine. It was perfect. All of it.

I heard a soft moan from the master, pulling me closer into his arms. My eyes slipped shut once more, taking in the feel of his warmth against mine. He left one long, soft kiss on the back of my neck, his legs brushing against mine as he held me close. I moaned softly at the feel of his lips on my skin, his hand slipping from mine and wrapping around my stomach, pulling my back tight against his chest. His lips moved to the side of my neck, leaving deep, long kisses on my skin, pulling another moan from my lips. He pulled away from my neck, bringing his lips to my ear, "Good morning." he whispered.

I smiled, turning my head to him, "Good morning." He leaned in, kissing me softly. I turned on my back, hissing softly from the pain in my lower back. My eyes opened once more, staring up at him. His eyes were soft, empathetic, his hand reaching up and cupping my cheek. "I forgot how bad that felt." I chuckled.

His gaze dropped, his voice no louder than a whisper, "I apologize..."

"Why?" I smiled, "At least this time it means something good." His gaze lifted back to me, smiling softly and kissing me once more. I moaned softly, his hand taking mine and resting them beside my head, his chest pressed against mine. My free hand reached up, running my fingers through his soft, long black hair, deepening our kiss as my leg wrapped around his.

He pulled away, resting his forehead on mine. "If I go any further, I might hurt you." I smiled at that, staring into his eyes as his followed his finger, trailing down my chest. "Despite how tempting you are..." he smirked.

I chuckled, "I should get to work before everyone worries about whether you slit my throat or not!"

"No." he whispered, "You aren't going anywhere until you heal."

"Adam, I can't just drop everything because I have a limp-"

"And I'm not putting you back in the kitchen while you can probably barely walk!" he chuckled, "Let me take care of you." His eyes turned soft as they stared into mine, leaning in and kissing me softly. His head rested on mine again, "One day."

I sighed, "Even if I refuse, you'll keep me here!"

He smirked, "Someone's a fast learner.." I chuckled, reaching up and kissing him softly.

I pulled away, "Who's going to bring you breakfast?" I whispered.

"Don't worry about that." he smiled, kissing the tip of my nose, "Just relax and let me take care of you."

"So I can order you around now?" I smirked.

He returned it, leaning down and leaving tender kisses along my neck. "That depends.." he muttered into my skin and I moaned softly, tilting my head back and exposing more of my throat to him. He smirked against my skin, licking to my jaw and pulling away, looking into my eyes. "What will you give me in return?" he whispered.

I smirked and turned my head to the side, closing my eyes. "Maybe I'll go back to sleep..." He chuckled, leaning in and kissing my cheek. He climbed off me and slid from the bed, walking across the room to his wardrobe. I laid there, watching as he scanned over his clothes till he picked out a black tank, grey sweats, and that same tan sweater he'd worn the day he stole me from the dining hall. That day felt as if to be ages ago, though it was mere weeks.

Nonetheless, I smiled at him, laying there as he dressed and walked back to me. He climbed back on the bed and kissed the tip of my nose, smiling down at me. "You lay here and rest," he whispered, "I'll get you some breakfast." He pulled himself from the bed and made his way to the door, flashing me one last smile before he left and I laid back into the comforts of his sheets.

_**(Johnny's POV)**_

"John!" Taylor called, walking over to me, "Where's Sauli?"

I shrugged, cutting up the last of the strawberries, "I'm not sure. I saw him yesterday for his shift then that was the end if it! I'm a little worried, actually..."

He ignored my last sentence, grabbing a tray and setting it next to me, "I guess you're in charge of the master's breakfast, since he's gone Awal. Hurry up, you're already late..." I groaned, setting the contents on the tray and picking it up in my hands turning to walk to he door. But as soon as I looked to the door, I froze.

"Good morning." he smiled, walking in the door to me. "Jonathan, is it?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat, "J-Johnny, s-sir..." He chuckled, amused by my studder. "I was just about to bring you breakfast."

His smile widened, walking closer and slowly, cautiously, taking the tray from my hands, "Thank you, Johnny." he said softly, "You're very kind to worry for Sauli. I assure you, he's alright. He's resting now so I give you no reason to worry." I couldn't say anything then. I just nodded, a little relieved to know where he was. Sauli was my best friend and I couldn't help but worry about him. Something I'd never told anyone, not even him, was I was originally in the same profession as Sauli years ago.

My parents gave me to a trader when I was no more than five, forced to spread my legs each night to everyone who comanded it. Some times to customers, others to the trader. One night, a customer was too rough and I escaped. Few days later I found the mansion and was put to work. I've been here ever since. But never have I told anyone of my past. Not Terrance. Not Allison. Not Sauli.

"Johnny?" the master asked, pulling me from my thoughts. "Are you alright?" I nodded, smiling up at him. He returned it, "Well thank you for the food. I don't know how you do it, but it's addicting!" he laughed. Something I'd never heard the master do. Ever. It was completely alien to me. "And don't worry about Sauli. He just won't be in today." I nodded again, my smile widening before watching him turn and leave.

My lip curled into a soft smirk, knowing fully well why my friend was being held captive in the masters chambers. Way to go, Soso! I knew this day would come, I just knew it! And I enjoyed the thought of Sauli with the master. Though I've only spoken to him twice in my time here, I could see in his eyes. He was a kind man. Kind to his servants, despite how he liked to tease them. Most of all, he was kind to Sauli. When he was around him, the master acted as if he were an ancient china doll even the slightest touch would shatter him. In all honesty, it was adorable. Sauli brought this side of the master no one had seen before. At least, no one that worked for him...


	12. Chapter 12

_**(Sauli's POV)**_

I heard a shuffle of footsteps, a soft whisper from a voice that sent chills down my spine. My name. I felt a shift in the bed as he sat down and slowly my eyes opened, looking up into glowing blue eyes before my gaze set on the halo cast around him by the sun shining through the curtains. I smiled at him, laying there as he leaned down and kissed me softly, slowly. I moaned softly into his lips, reaching up and running my fingers through his silk black locks. They were long, but not as long as mine, and it was fluffy, like a cat. His hair was one of the things I loved about him.

When he pulled away, I had to bite back a whine from the loss. But when I saw his smile, I had no reason to protest. "Sorry if I woke you." he whispered.

I smiled and shook my head, "I don't mind." His smile widened at that, kissing me again, but only briefly.

He reached to the floor and retrieved the tray of foods he'd brought. "I brought you breakfast." I chuckled softly, pulling myself into a sitting position before he set the tray on my lap, the wooden legs keeping it stable. "You must be starving after last night."

I smiled brightly at him, "You're so kind. Thank you!" He reached into one bowl, picking a single grape from the bunch and pressing it to my lips. I happily opened for him, smiling softly as he fed me. It was somewhat strange having someone feed me. But the fact it was Adam, it felt nice. Comforting, almost. "Don't you have a meeting today?" I asked.

"That's not until later." he replied, picking another grape. "I'd rather spend the day with you though..."

I chuckled, "I'm not worth cancelling your plans over. And I'll still be here when you return." I picked a grape myself and fed it to him.

"I'll be so impatient to get back to you though.." he smirked, leaning in for a kiss.

I pressed my finger to his lips, stopping him, "Good things come to those who wait." I smirked. He pursed his lips, kissing the pad of my finger and making me chuckle, pulling my finger away and replacing it with my lips.

That whole morning, we spent together, joking around and stealing pecks from one another. Come afternoon, he had to leave for his meeting. An hour later, Johnny came in to keep me company.

"So can you move?" he smirked, "Or is he just that good?" I laughed, tossing a pillow at him. "Just asking!" he laughed. "I think it's cute how he's letting you stay in his bed and heal. Though it might be overexaggeration..."

"No trust me, he's pretty big!" I chuckled, laying against the comforts of my pillows. "Not _once_ have I taken someone of his size, and I have to say, I'm lucky he was gentle with me!"

"So how was he?" he asked, pulling himself closer, "Was he good? Bad?"

"Good." I smiled, "He was gentle. He kept assuring me it would be okay..." My gaze dropped, thinking of the memory. "He... He said he loved me." Johnny's smile widened though mine stayed the same. "And I was too scared to say it."

His eyes widened, "What? Why?" I shrugged. "Do you believe him?"

"With all my heart!" I assured him, "I just... I don't know..." He cupped my cheek, stroking my skin with his thumb in reassurance. My smile slowly reappeared, softer, "I expected him to be angry with me for it, but he wasn't. He said he wouldn't push me. He even smiled."

Johnny's smile widened, leaning in and pressing his forehead to mine, "I don't think I've ever seen him so happy since you've arrived." He pulled away and my gaze ifted bck to his, "When I was getting ready to bring his breakfast since you weren't there, I ran into him. He was the kindest, happiest I've ever seen him! I was in shock!" he laughed. "He told me you were resting and that I didn't need to worry about you. It was like he was glowing!" My cheeks flamed, dropping my gaze once more. He smirked at that, "I can't believe you were so convinced that you hated him before. Now you're in his bed, he's bringing you breakfast, and for another thing, _you slept together_!"

My eyes rolled, "We sleep together many nights, Johnny! It's just this time..." I shrugged, lowering my voice, "We didn't just sleep..."

"Well I don't know what to call it!" he laughed, "Do you call it '_making love_', '_fucking_', '_action_'..?!" I paused at that. I honestly didn't know what to call it either.

I shrugged, "Just call it sex?" I chuckled, "I don't know! What do you call it between you and Terrance?"

"Depends on the mood." he smirked.

My eyes rolled, "Well the two of you have done it many times. Adam and I have only _once_!"

"So he's 'Adam' now?" he raised a thin brow, holding his smirk.

"He's been Adam for a while, but this is the first you've heard of it." I explained. "Not even Tommy knows I call him by his name. Only in private do I call him it. And I skin you aliveif you tell anyone about this!"

"Does it bother you at all with Tommy?" he asked, "The fact they used to... be _close_?"

I shook my head, "I know the situation and I'm fine with it." I assured, "When they did it, it was for release. When me and him do it... It's like there's this fire burning between us. Like we're the only two people that exist." I smiled at the thought, "It's like nothing can ever come between us."

He smiled softly, leaning in and kissing my forehead, moving beside me and wrapping me in his arms. "I know how you feel. That's how it is between me and Terrance." He looked down to me, "And I don't think you should worry about telling him you love him," I lifted my gaze to him. At that moment, it was like smeting changed it him. He seemed... brighter. like something ignited within him. "because what you've described to me shows you feel it." I smiled up at him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"There's something I can't fight off though." I whispered, "I always have this nagging feeling that something bad is going to happen. Something to me."

"Don't worry." he whispered, "It's probably all in your head. Nothing is going to happen, I promise."

"You shouldn't make such promises," I whispered. He just chuckled, resting his head on mine.

_**(Adam's POV) **_

Five hours. Five hours I've been here, speaking with these greasy assholes that speak nothing but money and business. Some even speaking of trading servants. At least I called them servants, they referred to them as slaves and nothing more. I was nothing like these men. They were all aged, grey, cruel. Some of them were known to be unbelievaby cruel to their slaves. I was nothing of the sort. I was kind to my servants. I gave them rooms of safe, clean condition. I fed them well, despite the large amount of them. I gave them reasonable jobs that they could handle. I even spoke to them in a manner I'd like to be treated. If they were injured or ill, I gave them the finest of care and let them off until they were fully well once more. If they were to spend their time pleasing me, I'd make damn sure they weren't so sick of me, they'd consider suicide! But after a while of conversing my mind was no longer on the men around me. My mind was on Sauli.

I missed him dearly. I missed the feel of his silk blonde locks between my fingers. His sweet scent of vanilla. His lips as addicting as his presence. Every moment. Ever touch. I missed it all. I wanted nothing more than to be back in my chambers with him. I knew Johnny was keeping him company while I was away, and I was unbelievably greatful he cared for Sauli like I did. But I wished more and more each moment to be with him. Alone. To hear his voice and watch his skin glow in the moonlight. To hold him close, feel his lips to mine.

"Adam." My gaze lifted to the call, staring across the table to my older brother. Neil. "What do you believe?"

"I apologize, brother. I must have drifted from the conversation." I smirked, "Please, intrigue me!"

He chuckled, "We were just discussing how high the pay has gotten for slaves and the lack of them to find."

"Since when do you care about price?" I smirked.

"Well why pay so much for something that is so rare?" he asked and the others agreed. "Though you should have no problem with that. You have more than you know what to do with!" he chuckled.

I shrugged, "I find work for them. I am saving them from a life of poverty, the least they can do is work for it!" I smiled, reaching for my wine and taking a small sip.

"If you have more slaves than you do jobs," he smirked, "wouldn't it be fair to share with those who struggle to find such workers?"

"Are you asking for my help, brother?" I raised a brow.

"Hardly." he replied, "I'm merely negotiating!"

"Then shouldn't I recieve something in return...?"

He nodded, "Whatever you paid for some of your slaves, I'll double."

"They are not slaves to me, Neil. They are merely servants." I corrected, "If they choose to leave my care, they shall go. I do not force them, they come to me for work. The ones that I buy may leave if they choose and I always give that option, though they'd rather stay."

"Don't you fear they all turn against you and leave?" one man asked.

"Not in the least." I assured, looking across to the clock. "Gentlemen, as mch as I enjoy your company, I believe our time is up!" I nodded to them, standing from my chair. They all nodded, standing as well and making small conversations as they began to leave the room. As I was about to leave, I hear a voice call to me once more.

I turned to face Neil once more as he approached me. "How have you been, brother? I haven't seen you in months!"

I smiled, "I've been well. What about you? How is your son?"

He smiled, "He's taken after his mother. Bless her soul." My smile softened at the memory of her. She had to be the kindest, most beautiful woman I'd ever met. Neil practically glowed whenever he was around her. They married as soon as she turned eighteen. After nine years together, she died in childbirth. That moment, his light faded completely, into this monster I once called my brother. He turned dark, cruel. I feared for his son's sake. The fact he was suggesting taking some of my servants made me feel even more uneasy. "We should catch up! Have dinner with me tonight. My place."

"My house is near." he assured him, "We'll eat there!" He smiled, nodding. I brought a hand to his back, walking out with him. Despite my dislike for my brother, I couldn't refuse him. If I did, that would only end badly. But the least I could do was bring him to my place. I always felt uneasy at his place, the appearance of his workers made my eyes well. And the longer he was gone, the easier his servants felt. If I was helping them, I'd do all it took.


	13. Chapter 13

_**(Sauli's POV)**_

As soon as I heard Adam's voice enter the house and echo through the halls, I just about jumped from the bed and ran to the door, but Johnny grabbed me, stopping me in my tracks. I turned to protest, but his gaze told me to trust him. "Stay in bed. Wait for him to come to you or his guest will slit your throat." I sighed, nodding and going back to the bed. "Stay here. I must leave and serve if they stay for dinner." The way he spoke told me this guest would be trouble if I even appeared to them. I didn't question it, I just nodded. He smiled softly, though I could tell it was forced, "I'll see you tomorrow. I'm sure as soon as the meal is over, the master will want you to himself tonight." I chuckled, watching him turn off the light and leave before I was alone once more.

I sighed, slipping beneath the covers once more and turning on my side, closing my eyes. I wasn't going to sleep though. I imagined an arm around me. Adam's arm, covered in those spots I adored.

"_Sauli." he whispered, his warm breath on my skin. The sweet smell of lavendar. "I love you, Sauli." he breathed into my skin, kissing me all over. His moist, soft lips exploring my skin. I moaned softly at the feel, turning my head to him. His lips explored my neck, laying me down on my back as his kisses fell from my neck, down my chest. My breathing became heavier, I felt hotter, watching his kisses trail down my skin._

_"Adam..." I breathed, my gaze locked on him as he gripped my shorts, slowly pulling them down to reveal what lay beneath. I gasped, his gaze lifting to mine and smirking softly, slowly trailing his hands up and down my thighs. I moaned as the feel of his hands on my body, his breath ghosting over my aching member. "Please, Adam..." _

_"Please what?" he whispered. Though it sounded too real to be my imagination. I didn't care though. _

_"Adam." I breathed, arching off the bed, begging for him to touch me. _

My eyes shot open as a soft click from the door closing filled the room. I looked across the darkness, seeing a tall dark figure slowly make his way across the room. I laid there frozen, no idea what to do. Not until the moon shone over his skin and I noticed his soft blue eyes staring into mine. I smiled at him, reaching out for his hand and slipping mine inside. He returned it, climbing on the bed and kissing me softly, lacing our fingers and resting our joined hands above my head. He pulled himself on top of me, his knee sliding inbetween my legs.

I tore from his lips, whining softly from the contact. His brow raised and he smirked slightly as my eyes widened, realizing I was hard. He chuckled, leaning down and leaving tender kisses along my neck, his hand slowly brushing down my chest, falling lower and lower. The lower his hand sank, the faster my heart pounded in my chest. His hand slid beneath the covers, his fingertips brushing down my length and I moaned, unintentionally bucking into his touch. His smirk widened against my skin, nipping at a certain spot that made my back arch, moaning a bit louder.

"I wish I could stay," he muttered into my neck, pulling away to stare into my eyes once more, "but I'm afraid I have company." I whined, bucking into his touch more for friction. He chuckled at that, climbing off the bed and walking across the room, reaching into his closet. When he turned back to me, his smirk was even wider, one hand behind his back, "I have a little treat for you while I'm gone, though.." I gripped the sheets, staring up at him with dazed eyes as he climbed back on the bed.

He leaned in fast, kissing me passionately before his tongue began to trail down my skin, his unhidden hand reaching down and wrapping his fingers around the base of my member. His lips fell to the ache, slowly wrapping around the head and pulling himself down on me. I moaned loudly, arching off the bed at the warm, wet feel of his mouth, his tongue slicking along my skin as his head slowly bobbed. I whined, fisting the sheets on either side of me tightly. I wanted to come. I wanted it more than anything right now. But with Adam's grip on the base, I could tell he wouldn't have it. When I felt something tight slide down my shaft to where his hand once was, I moaned loudly and my eyes shot open, staring down at the ring securing my release back.

My gaze shot back to Adam, glaring at him. He only smirked at me, leaning in and kissing me once more, slipping his hands beneath my thighs and pulling my legs up. I whined into his mouth and arched once more as his middle finger rubbed against the ring of my entrance a while before slowly slipping into me. I cried out softly, tearing my lips from his and ripping my head back, pushing back against his one finger as it pushed in and out of me before adding a second. I moaned loudly, stiffening before pushing back against them again, slowly fucking myself on his fingers, moaning like a bitch in heat.

"Adam" I whined and he kissed me again, his tongue darting out of his mouth into mine. I sucked sweetly on his tongue, but pulled away and clenched my jaw as something replaced his fingers, stretching me further. My eyes shut tight, moaning loudly until it stopped moving. My eyes opened once more, widening once I realized. Fuck no.

Adam slipped from the bed, staring down at me and smirking like the meniacle beast he was. I jumped into a sit up, when stars danced across my vision and I bit hard on my lip, clenching tightly on the sheets beneath. His smirk widened, leaning close and gripping my chin, staring deep into my eyes. "I should return in an hour or so." My eyes widened and I shook my head, that only seemed to fuel his amusement, "Try not to move too much." With that, he released my chin and turned, walking out the door and closing it behind him, leaving me alone in darkness. Fuck. What now?

_**(Adam's POV)**_

"I apologize for the wait." I smiled to Neil, nodding to Johnny as he took my plate from me, then walked away.

"It's fine, brother." he returned a smile, leaning closer, "Though I'd like to discuss something with you, since we're together now." I nodded, urging him to continue. "About what we discussed earlier, with the help and all..." I felt the strong urge to roll my eyes at him, despite how much I wanted to, I held it back. "You know I've had a big loss in the amount over the past few years. It would only be fair to lend a hand or two to your big brother you love so much!"

"We've discussed this, Neil, and I have already told you that I simply cannot do that." I explained. "If you need more, you should seek them and pay for them. My servants came looking for work. It would only be unfair if I shipped them off against their will!"

"They are slaves, Adam. Nothing more!" he raised his voice only a little, "They have agreed to work with you, yes, which makes them your property-"

"My only property is the house our parents left to me and the posessions it holds!" My fists clenched, though I kept them hidden beneath the table, "They still have rights and I own very few, though I let them know if they wish to leave, they may go as they please!"

"Then give the ones you do own to me." he tried to negotiate. "Three _at least_!" My jaw clenched, turning away from him. "If you refuse me, I can take them by force and there's nothing you can do to stop me. I have men of high power who will defend me. Who do you have, Adam?"

"You come into my house," I stood from my chair, "you mock me of my care for human beings, then you threaten me?!"

"I can make all the threats I want," he stated, "I have people who will defend me, while you have no one. You've spent your whole life talking with slaves, fucking them, calling yourself mighty though you are nothing but a child with his dolls!"

"And what does that make you?!" I hissed. "I see them as human beings. You see them as nothing more than something to lash out on because the only thing keeping you human was taken from you so you decide to take what belongs to me and destroy it!" His eyes widened.

"How dare you talk to your older brother like that!" he spat, "You have no right-"

"I have plenty right." my jaw clenched tighter. "Now if you don't mind, I am quite tired from today and would like to rest. Thomas will show you to the door." I turned my gaze to the blonde, noticing the fear struck in him. But he nodded nonetheless and walked to the door, opening it for the large child.

"I'll be back." he hissed, walking to the door.

"I look forward to it." I retorted, "Don't let the door smack your head, and somehow knock you into a decent human, on your way out." His jaw clenched painfully tight as he left the room. I looked to Johnny, who was standing behind the chair Neil was once sitting. The fear in his eyes. The fear of Neil. Of me. I made my way over to him, watching him slowly shrink. When I rested my hand on his cheek, he flinched, but soon calmed, looking into my eyes. "It's quite alright, Johnny." I whispered, "Go to Terrance's room and rest there till he arrives. Stay in his room tonight if you're scared."

"I-is it true what he says?" he trembled, "Can he really take us by force?"

I shook my head, smiling softly, "No one can ever take any of you by force." I assured him. "Now please, get some rest. It's been a long day." He nodded and I leaned in, kissing his forehead softly before stepping away from him to let him leave. I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck and walking out of the dining room, to the door where Thomas stood. He was still a bit shaken up, but he nodded to me and closed the door, walking to the window and watching my brother storm to his ride. I walked up behind him to watch, seeing him slam the door and drive off. As soon as he was gone, I turned to the blonde, speaking softly, "Tell the stable boys they may have the night off. Set security on watch. And tell Terrance to go straight to his room."

He nodded, "Yes, Master." he whispered, walking out the door and heading to the stables. I sighed, turning away from the window and walking to the staircase. Immediately, I walked straight to my chambers, needing Sauli. I needed to get rid of this rage. I needed to be with someone I felt calm around. Someone I could release my anger through love and passion.


	14. Chapter 14

_**(Sauli's POV)**_

It felt as if hours passed as I lay in bed, waiting for Adam. Every simple shift I made, the plug would hit that sweet spot and a soft moan would escape my lips as stars danced across my vision, the cock-ring doing nothing to help the ache. Each time I'd accidentally shift the wrong way, jolts of pleasure shot up my spine and another moan would slip, making me grip tighter on the sheets beneath.

When the door opened and a dim light shown through, I turned only my head to see the same dark shadow as earlier I could only know as Adam. He closed the door behind him, slowly sheading of his clothes while he made his way to the bed till there was nothing left but underwear. Then he climbed on, leaning down and kissing me slowly, running his fingers through my hair and gripping, pulling my head back and moving his lips to my neck. I moaned softly, reaching my hands into his hair. Accidentally, I shifted and shots of pleasure ran down my spine. My eyes shot open as a loud whimper errupted from my throat and he pulled away, looking down at me with his feather soft eyes. "P-please, Adam." I whispered, biting hard on my lip. He leaned down, kissing me softly, slowly, his hands moving to my thighs and spreading them. One hand slid down the inside of my thigh, falling between my cheeks and playing with the plug. I arched, moaning loudly as my lips tore from his. "Adam Please!" I begged, "It aches..." He smirked at that, slipping his nails beneath the rim and slowly pulling it out.

My arch collapsed as soon as it was thrown across the room, breathing heavily, my eyes half closed. He smirked at me as his hands roam my skin, one finger slowly running up my shaft and I buried half my face into my pillow, moaning softly. His smirk widened at that, leaning in and ghosting kisses over my neck, then soft ones, then deep ones. I moaned again, turning my head and he pulled away, kissing my lips, his hands finding my hips. I used whatever strength I had to wrap my legs around his waist, pulling his covered bulge against my ache, slowly moving myself against him. He moaned into my mouth, pushing me back onto the bed as his hips ground into mine, ripping a soft cry from my mouth to his. He pulled away, gripping my thighs and lifting my body further so he could slip his boxers off, tossing them. I laid there as he positioned himself, leaning down and kissing me softly. "I love you." he whispered against my lips, slowly pushing himself inside.

My eyes widened in both pain and pleasure, my mouth falling open as my hands slipped behind his back, digging my fingers into his skin. He kissed me, hard, pulling out before pushing back in, faster. "I've missed you." he whispered against my lips, thrusting again, his breath on my lips. The next thrust my eyes shut tight, moaning as my hands slithered up his back, gripping his shoulders. He thrust faster, harder, making my head rip back, exposing my neck to him. He took the opportunity, biting into my skin and sucking on it, ripping a cry from my lips as my legs wrapped tight around him, pulling him deeper.

"Sauli." he breathed into my skin, thrusting faster. I cried, pulling my body close to his and biting into his shoulder. He groaned at that, thrusting harder and making me whimper, digging my nails into his skin and biting harder. At that, he reached one hand into my hair and the other around my waist, pulling me off the bed and holding me tight in his arms as he thrust faster.

"I missed you." he whispered, leaving kiss after kiss on my skin as I laid there, my hands rested on the pillows above my head.

"I can tell." I smiled, moaning softly at the feel of his lips on my sweaty flesh. "I doubt Johnny or anyone will shut up when I return to work covered in hickeys!" I laughed.

"They must be jealous!" he chuckled, moving his lips to my chest, "You're their boss' lover and they can do nothing about it, so they tease you for it."

"Is that what we are?" I asked, my smile fading at the name, "_Lovers_?" He pulled away from my chest, staring softly into my eyes with those blue orbs of his.

"Does it displease you?" he asked. My eyes widened, shocked he was actually asking me for permission. Did it truly displease me? Was I ready to be called 'lovers'? He's my master. Why is he asking me? I was nothing but a dishwasher. A servant. I was nothing. But whenever I was alone with Adam, I didn't feel as a servant. I didn't feel as anything but... Sauli.

"Sauli?" he whispered and I reached down, cupping his cheek and pulling his lips to mine, kissing him hard, passionate. He moaned into my mouth, kissing back as one of his hands slid up my chest, into my hair.

I pulled away, resting his forehead on mine, "I wouldn't have it any other way." I whispered. He smiled, kissing me again and again. I pulled away, staring deep into his eyes once more before my gaze fell to the mark on his shoulder. "I'm sorry for that." I whispered, ghosting my fingertips over the wound and he winced softly, then relaxed. "Does it really hurt?"

He smiled, "Not much. I've had worse." My gaze dropped and his smile faded. "Sauli?" he whispered and my gaze lifted back to his, "Promise me something." I nodded, staring deep into his eyes. "No matter what happens, no matter what anyone tells you, know that I will always tell you the truth. Always. If you need to know anything just ask me." I nodded, smiling softly.

"When you arrived, Johnny told me to stay here. He was scared, like something bad would happen if I appeared." He sighed, dropping his gaze. "Who was there?" I asked.

"That was my brother." he replied. "I'm thankful Johnny stopped you. I'd rather you not meet for at least a while..."

"Would he hurt me?" I asked, just under a whisper.

He was still for a moment, the entire room completely silent. When he finally spoke, it was no louder than my own voice, "Not as long as I'm here."

"What do you mean?" I asked, my brows furrowed, reaching out and cupping his cheek.

"He wants to take some of my servants. He wants to use them for himself because he believes since he's older, he can take everything away from me." He took my hand from his cheek and laced my fingers in his, kissing the back. "You must never let him see you. If he's here, you must come to this room as fast as you can and not leave till instructed by me in person."

"What if he somehow sees me?" I asked. "Could he take me?"

He shook his head and pressed our joined hands to his chest, "I won't let that happen. I promise. But it's best he not know you even exist." I nodded, watching his smile slowly, faintly begin to return, "No one can ever take you from me." He leaned in, kissing me softly, slowly, laying me back down with both his hands in my hair. "I love you." he whispered against my lips, kissing me again and again. Soon he pulled away, his face hovering over mine as he stroked my hair with his fingers, spreading it along the pillow.

"Why does he want to take from you?" I asked. He laid beside me and I turned to face him, "Why does he want to take us away from you?"

He shrugged, "I'm not completely sure..." Then he sighed softly, reaching up and resting his hand on my cheek once more, "All I truly know is he's never taking you, John, Tommy, or anyone from me as long as I live and breath.." I smiled, pulling myself closer and resting my eyes, exhaustion finally washing over me as Adam's hand slipped from mine, wrapping around my waist and pulling me close.


	15. Chapter 15

The next few days were quiet in the kitchen. Johnny was always silent as he worked and it worried me. I wanted to talk to him to see what was wrong, but something would always hold me back and I'd keep the silence, constantly looking over my shoulder to check on him. I still hadn't seen Tommy. Everyone was fading from me. Even dinners were silent among me and my friends. Something happened that night Adam's brother came to dinner. I was sure of it...

Every night I spent with Adam. Whether we talked or not, whether he asked it upon me or not, whether anything happened during those nights or not, I always went straight to his chambers at night and wake in his arms the next morning. I didn't ask him about what happened. I didn't understand why I didn't, but I kept silent about it.

By the next week I could no longer take it. I had to ask someone before this silence became permanent. I was walking back to the kitchen with Adam's dishes when I saw Terrance walking to the front door, a bag of feed sitting on his shoulders. I took a deep breath, quickly walking to him and tapping his back, "Terrance?"

He turned, smiling softly to me, "Hey, Sauli! How are you?"

"I need to talk to you." I said and his smile began to fade. "Please?"

"I have to get back to the horses-"

"Please!" I begged, keeping my voice soft.

He sighed then nodded, "Just not here." I nodded, following him as he led me to a hall to my right that he'd first emerged from. We kept silent the whole walk, his back to me as I followed close behind. Soon he led me into a storage room where heavy bags, pails, sweeps, and other objects surrounded us. He closed the door behind him and turned to me, "Its about Johnny, isn't it?"

I nodded, "Not just him. Everyone's been acting weird. I never talk to anyone but the master now!" I explained, "What happened last week?"

He sighed, dropping his gaze for only a moment before turning back to me, "I wasn't there when it happened but we were ordered to turn in early. When I got t my room, Johnny was already there." he explained. "Apparently the master's brother wants to take some of the servants for his own and he says he can take them by force if he refuses."

"He can't do that, can he?" I asked. Adam never told me that. Why didn't he tell me when I'd asked?

"I'm not sure." he replied, "He explained that he knows men of high power that would stand by him. I mean, he told John he can't, but how can he be sure? He was so shaken up after, he's been sleeping in my room every night. We barely talk anymore. Whenever he wakes, that light in his eyes is gone." I know how you feel... "I've never seen him so terrified. He's almost numb! I'm frightened for him more than I worry being taken to that horrid man's place! If it wasn't for the master, I'd have died under his hands years ago!" My eyes widened, but he paid me no mind. "I'll try to talk to John, but I make no promises." I nodded and he walked to the door, gripping the handle, "We should get back to work before people start asking questions."

"I doubt they'll even whisper." I muttered, walking to the door as he opened it and slipping out. I turned back to him, speaking softly, "I'm scared for him too. But the master won't let anyone take us. I promise."

He smiled faintly, "You shouldn't make such promises..."

I smiled, reaching up and cupping his cheek. "You shouldn't live in fear." I whispered, then dropped my hand and started walking down the hall. Then I stopped, turning back to him, "You haven't seen Tommy, by any chance. Have you?"

He nodded, "Last I saw him, he was in the gardens. He spends a lot of his time there, he could still be there if the master hasn't called him in for something." My smile widened, thanking him before walking back out of the hall to the door. I realized I didn't have shoes, so I went out barefoot. What exactly is a dishwasher to do with shoes when he stays inside all day, other than trips to the roof?

I've been in the house all day every day since being brought here. It didn't effect me much, considering since I was a child, I was only outside at night and even then I had no shoes. I barely had any clothes in general. Most of the day, I was inside and only at night was I out and once the job was done, I was driven back at around three to five a.m. so you can guess I slept most of the day, other than working out and eating. We could only be a certain weight and height. If we didn't fit the standards, we were sent to another place where we would. That's the thing about sexual slavery;

It's all a beauty contest where no one truly wins.

The grass felt good beneath my feet, the smooth coolness of it relaxed me as I walked through the feild, leading to the gardens. The warmth of the sun on my skin was new to me, but just as calming. When I arrived at the gardens, I could just spot Tommy sitting by a small pond, reclined on his side with his cheek against his palm and his elbow supporting him. I walked to him, staying silent for a long moment, before softly I whispered, "May I join you?"

He turned, startled. Slowly I watched as a smile lit his face, sitting up and patting a patch of grass next to him, "Please!" I smiled, coming closer and resting next to him, looking to the pond in front of us. "Adam says the roof at night is the best place to be when you want to be calm, to be one with yor surroundings..." I smiled at his words, watching lilypads and flower petals drift along the surface of the water, small fish of many colours swim beneath them. "My safe place is the garden in daylight."

"I believe he likes the roof at night because of the breeze," I explained, "the view of a million stars surrounding you. The peace of crickets below..."

He chuckled, "I prefer the sound of bees drifting through the air. The sweet aroma of blooming flowers. The warm sun on my back..." I turned my gaze to him as he stared upon the pond, "Being so used to the nightlife, I guess I prefer day because of the loss I had as a child. It was so cold, so dark. When I'm here it is the exact opposite, I can forget about my past when I'm here."

"How long before you could forget?" I asked, "Or does it stay with you?"

"I think I was able to begin when Adam suggested being his advisor." he replied, his smile widening. "I thought he was crazy for even suggesting it! But the longer I thought about it, I realized it was actually a good idea. And having my best friend there with me on the job made everything easier." I turned to the pond, watching the almost still waters. "What about you?" he asked, "Do you enjoy working in the kitchen?"

"Allison is teaching me," I shrugged, "but she won't actually let me touch any of the food. She even told Johnny not to let me toch anything but dishes."

He chuckled, "Give it time. It took me five months for her to let me help cook and even then, it was a late night snack for the two of us!"

"Have you been with her this whole time?" I smirked, "Is that why I haven't seen you lately?"

"Other than every night you spent with Adam, I believe so!" he chuckled annd I didn't hesitate to join. "I apoligize for my absence. I don't mean for you to believe I'm avoiding you or anything..."

"You haven't!" I assured him. "Believe me, I've been hoping to see you. I've just had other things in the way of coming to look for you..."

"I know why." he chuckled, "You don't need to tell me. I know about your time with Adam and I have to say I'm very happy for the both of you." I smiled at that, dropping my gaze to the grass. "He told me what he said to you. That he loved you." I looked back to him, my smile fading.

"And how I was too scared to return it..." I whispered, turning away from him once more.

He chuckled, "Actually, he said he was being too pushy by saying it." I turned back to him, "That's why he didn't blame you for not saying it. He says he wants you to say it one day," he explained, "but he wants it to be real. Not like you're just saying it..."

I smiled softly at that, "I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it..." His smile widened further, laying back against the grass, his hands beneath his head. I joined him, staring up into the baby blue sky. "The sky truly is beautiful in the day."

"At least here, it is!" he chuckled, "Come winter and we'll have to deal with depressing clouds for months." I groaned at that, thankful it was still july. "The only good things that come then are Christmas, New Years, and Adam's birthday. Though he probably wont enjoy the fact he's aging..."

"How old is he anyway?" I asked. "He's never told me."  
"You've probably never asked!" he laughed, "He's ten years older than you."

"So... twenty nine?" He nodded. "He looks much too young to be twenty nine!"

"I know right!" he cheered and we both laughed.

I turned on my side to face him, smiling at him, "What about you?" He turned his head to me, brows furrowed. "How old are you?"

He chuckled, turning back to the sky, "How old do I look?"

I looked him up and down, then shrugged, "twenty five, twenty six..." he laughed at that and I pulled myself up a bit, "I take it I'm way off...?"

"Little bit." he replied, "I'm eleven years older than you..."

"You liar!" I laughed and he shook his head, "Seriously?!" He laughed, nodding. "That's insane..."

"It's actually not." he chuckled, "I just look young for my age. When Iwas first broght to him, he thought I was no older than you! I guess it's something I can get away with when I want to..." his lip curled into a smirk, gazing upon the clouds. I chuckled once more before resting back like the blonde was, staring up at the sky.


	16. Chapter 16

When the day ended, I walked straight to Adam's chambers, Tommy at my side. When we made it to the doors, we stopped and talked a bit more before I saw Adam coming down the hall, his tall but faint figure in the distance. I turned back to Tommy, "I guess this is goodnight then." I smiled.

He nodded, "I'll see you soon, I promise." He cupped my cheek, leaning in and kissing my forehead softly. "Goodnight Sauli."

I smiled, lifting my gaze back to his as he pulled away, "Goodnight, Tommy. Sleep well." He nodded, turning and walking away in the direction Adam was coming. I watched as the raven-haired man nodded to Tommy, smiling softly as they past one another. His gaze turned to me and I smirked at him, opening the door and slipping in, leaving it only a crack open.

As I heard footsteps from the hall near the bedroom I stripped, walking slowly to the bed that lay on a platform across the room. I heard the door creak open and I smirked, standing there with nothing but underwear on. I was silent as I heard faint footsteps approach me, Adam's breath falling heavy as he stared at me. Soon I felt his warm hands on my back, his heavy breath on my skin. "How was your day?" I smirked.

"Almost as distracting as right now." he whispered, slowly moving his hands to my hips and pulling himself against me. He was shirtless. "I was in the library and all I could think of was you. I could barely focus on what I was reading..."

"What were you reading?" I asked, feeling his hands grip my hips, his nails somewhat digging into my skin. But the feel wasn't of pain. More arousing than anything.

"That Finnish book I used to help me flirt with you." he smirked, though I could not see it. "I turned to one section that made me think of you." One hand slid from my hip, falling in front of me and sliding down to my growing bulge. I moaned softly as he cupped it, slowly moving his hand. "Every word made me wonder what it would sound like from your beautiful lips," he whispered, leaving a soft kiss on my neck. "To hear you speak that beautiful language as I take you..."

He put more pressure on my bulge, massaging it a bit faster and I gasped, resting my head on his shoulder. "A-Adam..." I breathed. He massaged it faster at that, pulling another moan from my lips. "Naida..." I hissed, reaching behind me and gripping his hip.

He moaned as I spoke, brushing against my cheeks. "Say it, Sauli." he hissed in my ear, his hand slipping away, only to slip under the fabric. I whined, arching away from him. "Say it." He rubbed harder, leaving kiss after kiss on my skin..

"Naida Minut." I breathed, giving in to his touch and moaning before his hand disappeared altogether. I whined from the loss of touch. He only chuckled at that, gripping my sides and pulling me tight against him, his kisses deepening on my skin. I moaned, reaching behind me and gripping his raven locks. He growled as I tugged, nipping at my skin and I moaned again, arching further. "Adam..."

He brought his lips to my ear, whispering softly, "On the bed." I did as told, climbing on the bed with my back to him, eyes closed. I listened to the soft shuffling around the room, feeling cold without Adam's touch. When I felt a shift in the bed and warm hands on my hips I couldn't complain. His moist lips pressed soft kisses on my shoulders, pulling a faint moan from me. His kisses were ecstasy to my skin, his touches warm and soft, but all the more demanding. "I missed you today." he whispered against my skin.

"How much?" I breathed, tilting my head back as his lips trailed kisses up my neck. He gripped my chin, turning my head to him and leaning in, kissing me softly. I gasped as his hands trailed between my thighs, rubbing lightly. "Adam, please..." I breathed against his lips. He rubbed harder at that and I moaned, arching away from him.

"Please, what?" he whispered, reaching in and stroking me slowly. I moaned a bit louder, reaching behind me to tangle my fingers into his hair, tugging roughly. He growled as I pulled, kissing me hard and stroking me a bit faster. I whined into his lips, nipping at his bottom lip. "Tell me, Sauli. What would you like me to do?"

"Touch me." I breathed, nipping his bottom lip again. He moaned softly in response, turning me and making me fall back on the bed, him towering over me as he straddled my waist. I reached a hand to him, breathing heavily from the site above me. He smirked, taking my hand and pressing it to his chest to let me feel the rhythm of his heart. It was strong. Warm. A smile pulled at the corners of my mouth, staring up into his cobalt eyes as my thumb swept slowly over his warm skin, back and forth. He returned it, leaning down and kissing me softly.

"I'll do more than touch you." he whispered against my lips, his free hand trailing down my stomach and resting between my legs. Slowly he rubbed, pulling a soft moan from me as my head lolled to the side, eyes slippin shut. "I'll make love to you over and over again," I moaned again as he rubbed only a bit harder, gripping the pillow. "I'll make you feel me," His hand trailed up to the waistband of my boxers, slowly pulling them away to free the erection I was currently sporting, "inside your heart and soul as I take you," I gasped as his finger trailed up my shaft, wrapping his hand around and drawing circles at the tip with his thumb. I moaned loudly, arching off the bed from his touch. "until you beg me to stop..."

My eyes opened, staring deep into his once light blue eyes that shifted to a ocean dark shade. "Adam" I breathed, reaching into his hair and tugging back before pulling him down, smashing my lips to his.

"Adam?" I whispered, tracing my finger along his chest, swiping every little orange spot I could reach while my cheek rested on the side of his chest. He hummed in response, his hand rested on the back of my neck as he stared up at the ceiling. "Why are you covered in spots?"

He chuckled, looking down to me and my gaze lifted to his. "Those are freckles, love." he whispered.

"Why do you have them?" I asked, looking back to the apparent 'freckles'. "Are you sick or something?"

He laughed softly, resting his hand over mine. "No. I'm in perfect health." I looked back to his face, "I don't exacty know why I have them. It's just because of my natural hair colour..." My brows furrowed and his eyes rolled, laughing again, "I naturally have red hair, but I changed it a long time ago. I hate these damn things!"

"I love them!" I smiled, pressing a kiss to a patch of them. He must've liked that because I heard a soft moan from him. I trailed kisses along his chest, pulling more soft moans from his freckled lips as I made my way to them, leaving one last long kiss. "They're pretty like you."

"Happy to know you think so." he laughed again, his finger tips trailing up and down my back. I kissed his lips again, then his cheek, moving to his neck. He moaned softly, my name rolling off his tongue in a heavy, needy breath, "Sauli.." I smirked against his skin, my kisses falling to his chest, kissing over his freckles I loved so much. He moaned again, his eyes slipping shut as my lips trailed along his chest, falling down to his stomach and falling lower.

As soon as I reached his waist I felt him grip my hair and tear me from his skin, pulling me back to his lips and kissing me hard. I moaned into his lips and cupped his cheek, gasping softly as he flipped us over so he was on top. He pulled away, smirking down at me, "No more for tonight, love. I don't want to break you."

I smiled, "You worry for me too much..."

"How can I not?" he chuckled, leaning in to kiss me once more. The rest of that night we spent with simple touches and kisses. No talking, just kissing and holding our bodies tight together, my legs tangled with his. It wasn't until about 3am that sleep finally washed over us. I didn't mind. The feel of Adam's embrace, his simple touch and soft lips, it was enough. I had a feeling we would share more nights like these during my time here, if not the rest of our days.

I welcomed it. All of it.


	17. Chapter 17

As I awoke the next morning, Adam was gone. My smile I'd apparently slept with faded till I saw a note rested on his pillow and I reached for it, reading his fine-written handwriting.

'_Had to leave early and I didn't want to wake you. Have dinner with me tonight in the east wing. I'll see you soon. _

_Yours truly, _

_Adam_'

My smile returned, pressing the note to my lips. I could smell the sweet aroma of him on the small paper. I could almost picture him next to me. His breath on my lips. His tender touch. It was like he was right next to me.

But my image faded as there was a knock at the door and I turned to find Johnny standing there. My eyes widened and he half smiled, "May I come in?" he whispered. I nodded, patting the bed and he slipped in, closing the door behind him. "I apologize if I woke you-"

"You didn't." I replied a little too quickly. "Come sit." I pat the bed again and he nodded, making his way and sitting next to me, slightly turned away from me. I frowned at that, "Something wrong?" He shook his head, his gaze to his lap. My frown deepened, "Johnny, I know what happened the night Adam's brother came. I know how scared you are, but you have no reason to be!"

"I'm fine." he muttered, keeping his gaze down.

My eyes rolled, gripping his chin and forcing his gaze back to me. "No, you're not. You've barely talked to anyone, you haven't talked to me at all, and we're all very worried about you! Even Terrance is worried about you! You've been spending every single night in his room, even though you haven't talked to him once since that night!"

"Why do you care?" he hissed at me, "You don't understand how scared I am by that man. You don't know the torture he puts his servants through and if he gets a permit to take some of us, I'll be the first to go! Terrance too!"

"He's not taking any of us." I assured him, cupping his cheek. "Adam won't let it happen. He'll do all in his power to make sure we're safe."

"You don't know if he truly can." he retorted, "Neil knows men of high power. He can find a way to-"

"He may have legal help," I whispered, shaking my head, "but Adam is smart, he's caring. He'll do anything to keep us safe."

"He can't save us all." he whispered, his gaze falling once more.

My gaze softened, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him into my chest, laying down. "He'll save as many as it takes." I whispered. He turned in my arms, wrapping his arms around my lower section and holding his body close against mine. "I trust him. You should too."

"How can you trust someone you barely know?" he whispered. I didn't answer. I just held him in silence, closing my eyes.

_**(Adam's POV) **_

"How about this one?"

"Aren't you being a little…" Tommy replied as we walked among the endless rows of flowers, taking long stares at each one. "Rushed?" I chuckled, walking over to a patch of forget-me-nots.

"Are you trying to distract me so you can steal him from under my nose?" I smirked, turning to him.

"That's half of it…" he chuckled, but his smile faded much too quickly. A long silence filled the air and I stood, looking down at him in worry. He didn't meet my gaze. "It's Neil." He whispered, his gaze lifting only to my chin, "Isn't it?"

I sighed, walking to him and taking his jaw in my hands, lifting his gaze fully to mine and leaning down, ghosting a kiss over his plump lips. "If I do this, he can't touch him. He can't do anything."

"You've already bought him." He protested, gripping my wrist, "And he's already head over heels for you; you're his lover! Isn't that enough?"

"I won't keep him as a purchase." I assured him. "He's so much more than that and I want him to know how much I love him. I want him to know he means more to me than life itself!" He smiled at that, his hand resting over mine and pulling it from his cheek, pressing my palm over his heart.

"I know." He whispered, "But with the time he's been here, you've made him forget his past and he feels more at home with you in his presence." He dropped my hand, turning and strolling through the rows as I followed him, "You gave him a home, something he hasn't known his whole life! You gave him a warm bed, a good meal, you're not using him for what he's been raised to do. You're a guardian angel in his eyes…"

"I am nothing but a man." I replied.

He turned back to me, "Even so, you've changed his life, mine, and every other servant's. If it weren't for you, who knows where most of us would be?"

"Now, Sauli's the only one I care for." My smile reappeared, nudging his chin, "And you." He scoffed a 'yeah right' and I chuckled, looking back to the flowers. "That's why I have to do this. To show him what he means to me, truly. I want him to know he's safe, that no one can ever touch him."

"Is that all?" he asked, going back beside me as we walked. I stopped in my tracks, staring into the distance and I could swear I saw him emerge from the fields of endless flowers. He wore the sky blue button-down shirt that was nothing near as bright as his eyes, and navy jeans he'd had on the day I'd first met him, his hair tied back loosely. I stared frozen as he walked, that adorable smile on his lips I yearned to feel against mine.

When he was halfway towards me, I watched as a gust of wind blew through the air, the cobalt colour and tan skin washing away with it and soon, my lover was gone.

"No." I answered, keeping my gaze in the distance. "There's so much more…" I saw him smile through the corner of my eye as his hand rested on my back, continuing our walk. Then I saw it.

Almost a navy colour were a patch of roses, outstanding the others surrounding them in their defiance. My heart almost skipped in my chest as I neared them before I knelt in front of the bush, my fingertips brushing the outside of a petal. "They're rare." Tommy assured, "But they last longer than any flower can survive, even in winter they almost glow."

"They're perfect." I whispered, staring upon the beauty before me.


	18. Chapter 18

_**(Sauli's POV) **_

I was walking through the large field surrounding the house, coming to a tall oak tree. Perfect. I turned around and sat on the ground, retrieving my book from my bag and leaned against the bark. Since things had died down I started to visit the library. Luckily I was actually taught how to read and write when I was a young boy.

After a while I'd grown tired of reading inside so I decided to venture out on the grounds. I could read for hours, and never tire of it. At some point I did stumble upon that Finnish dictionary and, lucky me, I learned about fifteen new words I didn't even know!

"Sauli!" I hear Tommy call to me and my gaze lifts, smiling brightly at him. But his expression told me otherwise. "What are you doing out here?" he asked, "You should be inside."

"Why?" I asked, "Is something wrong?" He nodded, gripping my wrist and pulling me to my feet.

"We should hurry before someone should see you."

"Tommy, what's going on?" I asked, practically begging him. He ignored me, pulling me closer to the house. At that I dug my heels into the ground, stopping him in his tracks. He turned back to me and I swore I could see every bit of worry in his brown eyes. "Tell me. Please."

"Neil." He replied. "He's returned. Adam sent me to make sure you're hidden. Now can we go?" He pulled something from his pocket, pressing it over my mouth and nose. "Keep this on until we get to Adam's chambers." I nodded, holding the red bandana over my face as he led me back inside. When we passed the front door, walking quickly to the staircase, a cold voice called to us and Tommy froze.

"You." The man called, his voice cold, deceitful. We turned, my gaze to the ground. "What happened to you?"

"H-he was working and-" Tommy started, but the man almost immediately cut him off.

"I asked him." He said to the blonde, keeping his gaze on me. I could see Adam across from him, sitting tense, slight fear in his eyes as he stared at me. Johnny standing in the corner wasn't much different. That's when I realized it was his brother. "Well?" he raised a brow, smirking. "Cat got your tongue?"

As I was about to answer, Adam interrupted. "H-he doesn't speak English." Neil turned to him as his gaze stayed on me. When he spoke again, it was Finnish, knowing I'd understand him, "Makuuhuone."

_Bedroom_

"Nyt"

_Now_

I nodded, turning once more as the man signalled one of his servants to near him. Tommy led me up the stairs, down a few corridors until we came to Adam's(and practically mine) chambers and pulled me inside. "Stay here."

"What about you?" I asked. He slipped inside, cupping my cheek and smiling warmly. "Don't worry about me." He whispered, "I'm his personal advisor. Neil can't touch me as long as I'm of that power." He kissed my forehead tenderly, then connected our gazes once more. "It'll be alright, Sauli." He assured me, "Don't worry." I nodded, but I couldn't shake the uneasy feeling of Adam's brother knowing of my existence. My only safety was that I could pretend I only spoke Finnish and that Adam was learning it. The danger was if one of Neil's servants spoke it as well, but I doubt it.

After what felt like an hour or so of waiting on the bed with no such news, I retrieved my book and resumed reading.

After about half an hour into reading the door opened and soon closed, but I was too caught in the text to notice.

"How is your injury?" I heard. I chuckled, then fell silent as I realized I didn't recognize the voice. And that it wasn't in English.

My eyes widened, pulling the book closer to my face. "It is healing." I replied, keeping my face hidden.

"May I see?" he asked, sitting down in front of me, his legs bent to his side as he used his arm to support him.

"It's already bandaged." I protested, keeping my voice calm. "There's no need."

I felt a shift in the bed as he moved a bit closer and I tensed. "My master wanted me to see if you're all right." He said softly, "Though I was, truly, worried, I could not leave my boss unless by his orders."

"Are you now?" I raised a brow.

He chuckled, "Shouldn't I be? I haven't seen you in quite a few years…" My brows furrowed, pulling the book just enough to see him. Still I did not truly recognize him, but he did seem familiar to me. "Olen kaivannut sinua, Enkeli." He whispered and realization hit me, hard, and my eyes widened. He rested two fingers on top of the book, pushing it down to reveal myself to him.

I reached for him, cupping his cheek as I scanned over his face. "H-how…?" I breathed, "Oh god. Niko…" Before he could speak my arms wrapped around him, pulling our bodies tight together. "I thought I'd never see you again." He smiled, resting a hand into my long hair. "I'm so glad you're alive."

"I know." he whispered, "How long have you been here?"

I pulled away, "I few months. How long have you been with Neil?"

He shrugged, "Quite a while. Years…" My gaze fell. "Why is he protecting you?" he asked, "He told you to come here. Why?" At that I froze. Could I tell him? What would he think of me if I did?

"Sauli?" he asked, snapping me back to him. "Tell me."

Just as I was about to answer, the door opened and I turned, watching Tommy slip in. His gaze set on Niko and his jaw clenched. "He's asking for you." He said coldly to him.

My old friend nodded, turning back to me and cupping my cheek, "I'm glad to see you again." He whispered in our native language, that genuine smile I hadn't seen in years appearing on his face, "Alive." His hand dropped, walking to the door, passing Tommy.

The blonde shut the door as soon as Niko was gone, walking quickly to the bed and climbing on, cupping my face in his hands. His gaze was soft, but concerned. "Are you alright?" he asked and I nodded, resting my hand over his. "What did he say to you?"

"He just wanted to check on me." I assured him, "You don't need to worry about him. He won't tell Neil."

"He's Neil's top advisor." He protested, "He's one of the people you should fear most. How long has he been here?"

"I shrugged, "No more than five minutes before you arrived."

"What did he say before I came here?" he asked, pulling closer to me as his hands dropped.

"We were catching up." I replied.

"Catching up?" he raised a brow. I sighed, dropping my gaze to the sheets. Then I began explaining the story between Niko and I…


	19. Chapter 19

_**If you haven't already checked, there's a new chapter up for 'The Way We're Made'. Check it out! Also, this chapter is somewhat depressing, lustful, and If you recognize the girl mentioned you'll either be excited, upset, or whatever it is humans feel haha! Yes, it's in Niko's POV. Got a problem?**_

_**Didn't think so...**_

* * *

_**(Niko's POV)**_

I stood in the corner of the room listening to the brothers discuss certain matters. Neil liked to speak of his success and such, especially regarding the lack of slaves available. He'd always hint towards lending some, but his brother would somehow manage to guide that subject in another path and I had to fight back a smile at how easily he could manipulate my master.

I could see by the condition of his servants and, most importantly, the way he reacted to Sauli, he was much kinder than his brother. The last time we were here, I saw one servant that used to work for Neil working in the stables. I saw how much he'd grown since escaping. He'd grown muscles, none too large though, his face was more defined, there was a certain light in his eyes. He'd changed so much since I'd last seen him and it brought tears of joy to my eyes, but I had to wait to find a place alone, which rarely happened, and let them loose.

For years working for Neil, I'd watched people drop from either exhaustion, or the immense physical abuse done by my master. I watched my friends wither to nothing and just snap at the touch. I'd seen death more than I'd felt the sun on my face. I'd heard cries of pain more than I'd felt his painful lashes myself. The sight of someone who'd survived, actually escaping the clutches of such a horrid man. For once I could smile and it wasn't forced.

Now I'd seen Sauli. My lost love. The only reason to hold on any longer. I'd seen him. I'd spoken with him. Felt him. Now I knew he was alive, he was well, he was taken care of. I knew he wasn't in that damn auction any longer. Anything to happen to me now no longer mattered, because I knew my friend, my love, was alive. He was safe. He was loved.

He was loved.

"Niko." Neil summoned me and I stepped forward, bowing my head to him. He smirked at me, "Bring me a glass of water."

I nodded and his older, kinder brother turned his gaze to me, "John will show you to the kitchen." Then he looked to the boy in another corner, watching the boy bow in respects to him and whispering a quick 'yes, master' before leading me out of the room, down a corridor.

Since we were now alone, I decided to start up a conversation, hoping he wouldn't shut me out in fear like most servants did now. "I was hoping he'd let at least one of us out of there. You could cut the tension with a damn knife!" I chuckled. The boy stayed silent, keeping his head down. I didn't give up though. "It must be nice here. Definitely lots of sun in this area." I assured, "Your master certainly is kind. I hope he's as kind to you when his brother is gone, if not more…"

Still the boy did not answer.

He led me into another short corridor that brought us to the kitchen and he walked to the fridge, pulling out a pitcher of water and carrying it to the large island that rested in the middle of the very spacious kitchen. He walked to a cabinet on the side of the room I was on and retrieved two glasses, taking them to rest next to the pitcher. Finally he reached under the island into the shelf attached and retrieved a tray to carry them on. "You don't talk much, do you?" I smirked, crossing my arms as I walked to him. "All day, the only one who'd spoken to me is my master…" As I passed him, I shrugged, seeing if the name would be familiar to him, "And there's Sauli…"

At that, he turned his whole body to me, "You go near that boy again, I swear-"

"You'll do what?" I teased, raising a brow at him. "_Silence me to death_?"

"You stay away from Sauli." He ordered sternly.

"Last time I checked," I replied, "I was only to obey my master and, from what I know, you're nothing more than a servant."

"A servant who can and will alert his master of a certain advisor's behavior regarding someone very close to him."

"So they're close…?" I replied, "Tell me, _how_ close?"

"None of your business." He sneered.

"When it comes to someone I've known since he was a boy, I'm sure it _is_ my business." I retorted. "Don't worry though, your secret is safe with me. The last place I want Sauli to be is somewhere unprotected around Neil." He scoffed and my eyes rolled, "But you wouldn't believe me since I'm working for Neil. Typical servant…"

"So I'm _typical_?" he raised a brow, resting a hand on his hip and leaning to the side.

"You're a little snappy, I'll admit." I smirked, "But you still shut me out and pretend I'm no better than Neil." I moved closer, staring down at him, "Tell me something, John. It is John, isn't it?" He didn't answer. He only stared at me, small fire in his eyes, jaw set. "I understand why people would hate Neil, even me. But with you…" I moved, closer, my best inches from his, "There's something in you that makes you loathe him to your very core. I can see it in your eyes." At that, he looked away from me, trying to avoid my gaze.

I gripped his chin, lifting his gaze back to me, "He did something to you." I almost whispered, my gaze softening, "Or to someone close to you." My gaze alternated between his eyes, dropping my hand, "Who was it, John?"

That moment there was a long silence between us, but it was a moment I didn't really want to pull away from. I could see how caught he was too.

Suddenly he spun on his heel, walking quickly to the pitcher with his tray and setting the water on top, then the glasses. He kept his gaze down as he walked past me, muttering softly, "Shouldn't keep them waiting." I only smirked, following him back into the hall.

* * *

Few more hours passed before Neil finally stood, ordering me to start the car. I bowed and did as told, taking one last glance at John before I walked out the door to the black car where the driver sat outside. I signaled to him and he nodded, climbing in and starting it up. With that I walked back inside, waiting for Neil to turn to me once more.

When his gaze set back on me, I stood tall, "The car is ready, sir." I said and he nodded, bidding goodbye to his brother and walking to me.

"Let's go." He said to me, walking out the door to the car as I followed, opening the door for him and slipping in after he was inside. Then we were off. "When we get home, send one of the girls to my chamber." He ordered.

I nodded, "Anyone specific?" I asked.

He thought for a moment, then nodded, looking out the window, "That blonde girl, the foreign one…" I didn't need to ask. I knew which one he meant.

Sara.

I had to fight the urge to sneer at him, turning to stare out my own side.

When we arrived I walked with him through the halls to his chamber, bowing to him once more, "Should I get you anything, master?" I asked.

"You know what I want." He smirked, nudging my chin with his pointer and slowly closing his door. I nodded, my jaw clenching as soon as the door clicked shut and turned, walking down the direction that led to the servant chamber.

When I opened the door, I could hear soft chatter, but as soon as I slipped in it fell silent, everyone's gazes turned away. My jaw clenched, but my eyes were soft as I stared upon them. Women, men, children, all gathered on their beds. Parents held their young close to them, glaring at me as I passed. They hated me. Feared me. Painted me as nothing but a twin of Neil. Personality meant nothing in this place, only position. No matter what I did, they still saw me how they saw him. Dark. Cold.

Cruel.

I walked to the very end of the room where a group of girls rested, a sweet, young blonde in the middle, laying beneath her ragged covers. I frowned as I approached her, kneeling next to her, "Sara." I said softly and her eyes opened, staring softly at me.

"Niko?" she whispered, sitting up. My frown deepened and my eyes grew sad, knowing what I was leading this girl to. Her expression faded as realization came to her, "He asked you to bring me," she whispered, "didn't he?"

I nodded, "I'm sorry." She didn't reply. She simply stood from her bed, letting me lead her out of the room and to Neil's chambers.

"You shouldn't have to do this." I said softly, walking down a long corridor with her. "You could get out of here. I could keep him occupied long enough-"

"Where would I go?" she asked hopelessly, "If he doesn't have me, he'll violate someone else. I can't let them deal with that."

"And I'm supposed to let him use you whenever he pleases?!"

"What else am I supposed to do, Niko?" she asked, "I'll be fine. Don't worry."

I sighed, going closer to her and cupping her cheek, looking into her eyes, "It's my job to worry about you. As I once did for your brother." She smiled warmly, resting a hand over mine.

"Wherever he is," she whispered, "At least he's not here." I wanted to tell her. So dearly. But tonight was not the night, and now was not the time. I'd tell her soon. But not now. If I ever had the chance…

I'd steal her away from this place. I'd take her to Sauli. I'd make sure she never had to live another day in this horrid place.

When we arrived, she pulled close, kissing my cheek and pulling away, looking into my eyes, "Goodnight, Niko." She whispered.

"Goodnight." I repeated, watching as she opened the door, slipping inside. I sighed, jaw clenching at what I knew was expected of her tonight. But I couldn't stop it, as much as I wanted to. Needed to.

So I turned, forcing myself to my own chamber. I found myself there in no time at all and slipped in, shedding my clothes in the darkness as I walked to my bed, climbing on and laying on my stomach, faced turned towards the window as my eyes slipped shut.

My eyes fluttered open as my door clicked shut and my brows furrowed, turning on my back. When I looked, I saw a figure approaching me, somewhat short. I swallowed, hard, reaching to the lamp at my bed side, refusing to tear my gaze from the figure. When the light went on my fear dissipated and turned into confusion.

It was a boy, about my shoulder-height, brown hair only a shade darker than his eyes. My brows furrowed a bit, sitting up as I watched him near the bed. "I-I'm sorry if I woke you…" he whispered, dropping his gaze to the floor. That's when I noticed he wore nothing more than a large black button-down shirt.

I shook my head, "You didn't." I whispered, reaching a hand to him. His gaze lifted only slightly, walking to me painfully slow. "What is your name?" I asked, keeping my voice tender. He climbed onto the bed, climbing on my lap and leaning close. I pulled away as his lips brushed my neck, staring at him wearily. "What are you doing?"

His eyes widened and he cringed, shutting them tight. "I-I'm sorry." He whimpered, "The master…" My jaw clenched, turning away. "H-he has someone listening on us-"

I cupped his cheek, gently shushing him. "It's okay." I assured him, "Don't worry. I won't hurt you." I pulled him into my chest, running my hand along his back in attempts to calm him. I felt tears run down my chest. His tears. And I held him tighter. "You can stay here tonight." I assured him, "I won't make you do anything."

"He has someone watching us." He whispered, lifting his gaze to me and my heart clenched at the stained cheeks. "He's outside the door."

Suddenly the door opened and my gaze lifted, watching Brad step in, crossing his arms as he stared down at us. "I'm not hearing much of anything…" he smirked, "Is this one giving you trouble?"

"You're the only trouble." I hissed.

"I'm only doing my job," he replied, "like _he_ should be before the master hears of this…"

"Just leave." I sneered.

"I'll be outside." His smirk darkened, his gaze drifting to the top right corner of the room, "But if you don't do anything, he'll know." I followed his gaze to see the security camera placed above the bookshelf built into the wall and my jaw clenched, looking back to the boy. He was staring up at me, helplessness filling the tears in his eyes, his hands on my chest. "He told me to bring the tape to him. I wouldn't want to disappoint…" With that he was gone.

I watched the door close, silence filling the room once more as I felt the boy tremble in my arms. I looked back to him, stroking his hair from his face, "It's okay."

The door opened once more and my gaze lifted to meet Brad's again, "By the way. He wanted me to tell you if he finds out nothing happened tonight, you may not like the consequences. Especially the one your new toy will get…"

Then he was gone once more.


	20. Chapter 20

_**(Sauli's POV)**_

"You get… very passionate… when your brother visits…" I panted heavily, laid on my back as I stared over at Adam. He chuckled, fighting to catch his breath almost as much as I. My heart felt like it was fighting to break through my chest and my throat felt too small. But it was a feeling I was familiar to.

"Or maybe it's… just the longer I'm.. from you." He replied, turning on his side and wrapping an arm around my waist, pulling me close. "Every moment I'm away from you, I want to be with you more."

"I see why." I chuckled and his eyes rolled, kissing my cheek. "Not that I'm complaining…" I turned to face him, catching his lips with mine in a slow, tender kiss.

"I love you." He whispered into my lips, kissing me again, "Whether you return it or not, I love you." He kissed me again and I smiled into his lips, climbing on top of him as I had about an hour ago.

"It could be…" I kissed him again, "a while before…" he kissed me again, slower, "I can say it back…"

He pulled away, his smile staying as he spoke, "I can wait." My smile widened, kissing him again. But soon I pulled away and sat up, staring down at him. His hands rested on my hips, smiling up at me. "Spend the day with me tomorrow." He whispered.

I raised a brow, "What?"

"Spend the day with me." He repeated, "Take the day off work."

"And do what?" I asked.

"Anything!" he replied, "Whatever you want, just say." I scoffed, climbing off him. "What's wrong?"

"I've barely been outside my whole life," I explained, "I'm not exactly intact with what people usually do during the day…"

"That doesn't matter, love." He assured, "Just think. Let your imagination run."

I chuckled, "It won't be that easy…"

"Fine." He smiled, sitting up as I laid down once more, "There's taking a boat ride, taking a stroll in the park" one hand rested on my stomach, mine resting over his, "strawberry picking, horseback riding," my fingers laced with his, lifting our hands to my lips and kissing the back of his, smiling up at him, "going to a movie theatre-"

"What's that?" I asked, resting our hands on my chest.

"A movie theatre?" I nodded and he chuckled, "It's a big room filled with seats in front of a huge screen where they play films. You've never heard of a movie theatre before?" he asked. I shook my head and his smile widened further, "That's how we'll end-off our night then! We can do something else during the day."

"Fine." I replied, laying back once more, "What do we do during the day? You choose." He sighed, staring up at the ceiling.

"I say we start off with a stroll in a park, we can swim in a lake, have a picnic, do whatever! We can ride the horses out there, there's one not too far from here."

"Another problem." I chuckled, "I've never rode a horse, and I've seen how big they are!"

His lip curled into a faint smirk, wrapping an arm around me, "Another reason to be close to you." He leaned in, kissing my cheek, then my neck. I hummed, smiling at the warm sensation before he pulled away, kissing my lips.

When morning came I showered and dressed, today Adam had a different layout of clothes for me; Black jean-shorts and a long sleeve white shirt exposing some of my chest. Then again, with the thin breezy fabric, you could almost see right through it…

"Are you sure?" I asked, slipping the shirt on. He was sitting at the edge of the bed, smiling at me while I dressed. But it faded at the sight of my own expression.

"What's the matter?" he asked, skipping from the bed and walking to me. I turned away, walking to the mirror and checking my look. I could see him approach me from the corner, but my eyes stayed locked in the reflection of my face. "What are you afraid of, Sauli?" he whispered and soon I felt hands on my sides, a warm chest pressing against my back. My eyes slipped shut at the warmth, his breath on the back of my neck, "Tell me. Please."

At that my eyes opened, staring at my own chest, "What if I'm not meant for regular life?" I breathed, turning to face him, "What if I'm not meant for regular tasks? What if-"

"You'll never know until you try." He assured me with kind blue eyes. His palm caressed my cheek and I leaned into his touch, resting my hand over his. "I'll be there with you every moment." He smiled, keeping his voice quiet, "There's nothing to fear. I promise." My eyes opened in time for him to lean in, kissing me softly, slowly. "Trust me." He whispered against my lips and my eyes opened once more, staring up into his.

"I trust you." I whispered and he smiled, taking my hand in his as he pulled away from my face, tugging me to the door.

Staring at the large white horse in front of me, I swallowed, hard, wide-eyed. Adam only smiled, coming up behind me and holding me close. "Are you scared?" he asked, teasing.

"What do you think?" I replied, turning my head to see him.

"What is it you're afraid of?" he whispered, leaning only a little closer. "The horse? The destination?"

"The height." I chuckled.

"He's not that big." He assured and I turned back to the animal. "And I promise not to let you fall." Slowly one of his hands fell to mine, tenderly taking my wrist and holding it up, slowly guiding me to the snout. My gaze lifted to the horses eyes and my gaze softened, moving on my own. The closer I got, the more captivated I was by the big brown eyes in front of me. So beautiful. So innocent.

My hand rested on the snout, my gaze never leaving the horses and I let out a long breath I wasn't aware I was holding. I was barely aware of Adam's hands on my hips, or anything around me. I was only aware of those brown eyes staring back at me and I smiled, slowly running my hand down to the nose, resting my other hand on the side of his snout.

When I felt Adam's warm breath on the back of my neck I turned to him, my smile widening only a little. "You okay?" he whispered, returning a smile, this one tender, faint. I nodded and he let go of my hips, walking to the side of the horse where a brown saddle rested. "Then should we get going?" he raised a brow, his smile widening.

I took a long, deep breath, then nodded, walking to him. He took my hand in his, our fingers lacing as he brought it to his lips, kissing my knuckles. "Let's go." I smile, "Before I change my mind…" he smirked at that, helping to lift me on the saddle before climbing on behind me. He handed me the reins, wrapping one arm around my stomach.

"Take hold of this." He whispered and I did as told, gripping it tightly in both hands while he still held it with his one hand. "Don't let go." With that, the horse started walking to the door and I leaned back into Adam, as if the closer I was to him the safer I felt. It was just a natural feeling with him. "I won't let you go." He whispered in my ear and I could practically feel his smile, making me join him.

The horse started going faster and faster and I tensed a little. He only held me tighter, his chin on my shoulder and I turned my head back, looking to him. He only smiled at me, his eyes caught with mine for only a moment before he was staring ahead once more. I followed his gaze, seeing the open endless fields of green grass ahead of us, the bright blue sky surrounding a blinding sun. Wind blew onto my face and through my hair, though it was tied back.

It was the most amazing experience of my life.


	21. Chapter 21

"I'm guessing Johnny made all this…?" I smirked, taking another sip of wine from my glass.

"You don't think I can handle a few simple pastries myself?" he raised a brow, setting his glass down. I shook my head, laughing and he made a sarcastic frown, pushing his lip out. "That hurts. I thought you'd have more faith in me!"

"You've surprised me before!" I replied, setting my glass down, "But in pastry, I doubt it."

"Anyone can make desserts!" he protested, his smile widening, "It's not science."

"Actually it is!" I corrected, "Baking is science. Cooking is an art. With cooking you can improvise and still create a beautiful dish, while in baking, an overdose of an ingredient or an under-dose can ruin the whole creation!" I looked to the sky as I realized, "Hence why Allison won't let me anywhere near any dish or even Johnny!"

"But he's in cooking dinner, not pastries." He replied.

"Doesn't mean he's not a perfectionist!" I retorted. "He loves cooking more than he loves Terrance, and those two are tied in an impossible knot." I watched as his smile fainted some, dropping his gaze. "What's wrong?" I asked, moving closer, resting a hand on his thigh.

"So that's why he was so tense when Neil was around…" he breathed, lifting his gaze back to me, "Because Terrance once worked for him."

"But you promised Neil can't touch any of us." I protested in a voice much softer tone.

"Of course." He assured me, cupping my cheek, "No one can touch you as long as I'm alive. I promise." He leaned over, pressing his forehead to mine. I gripped his wrist, opening my eyes to stare into his.

"I know." I whispered. I pulled away, "Can we not speak of such matters tonight?" I begged, "The day has been going so well and I don't want to ruin it with a subject we've all been speaking of this past while!"

His smile returned at that, nodding. Then his gaze drifted to his left, a smirk replacing the tender expression. "How about we do something fun?"

I chuckled, "This whole day has been fun in my book!" he laughed at that, standing to his feet and reaching a hand to me.

"Take a dip with me?" he suggested.

"I have no swimwear." I protested.

"So…?" he raised a brow, "I've seen you naked before."

"What if people see us?" I asked, my eyes only a little wider.

"The sun is setting in ten minutes," he replied, "Everyone that was here has left by now. I know. I've been coming here since I was a child!" I only sighed, looking to the large lake near us, the sun only feet away from the horizon. "Isn't life about taking risks?" I looked back to him just in time to see his brow twitch and I huffed, slipping my hand in his. "That-a-boy!" he cheered, helping me to my feet.

"You were very convincing," I smirked, pulling my shirt off, "Old man…" His smirk deepened at that, pulling off his own shirt. When it came to taking off our pants it somehow turned into a race. Which I won. Ha! But as soon as my underwear was discarded I was no longer on the ground. I was being carried, bare-assed, over Adam's shoulder towards the lake. My hands few over my face and I fell into a laughing fit just imagining if someone saw us right now. It seemed he was enjoying every second of it, uncaring of anything. He carried me like a was nothing but a sack of flour. Less!

I managed to wrap my legs around him and he pulled me down so my chest was pressed against his, dunking down into the water for a moment. When we came back up I was still laughing, water surrounding us at shoulder-height… at least for me. "S-so cold." I whispered, clutching onto him, my forehead against his shoulder. He only chuckled, keeping me against him as he moved through the water.

"Don't worry." He whispered, kissing the side of my head, "I've got you."

"I'm not scared of drowning!" I laughed, pulling away from his shoulder, looking into his blue eyes glowing almost. His hair was soaked behind his ears, only the tips flowing in the water. One hand rested on his chest, the other petting his wet locks behind his head while his were both wrapped around my lower back, my legs firmly wrapped around his waist.

"Then why are you hanging on to me?" he smirked, raising a brow once more.

I smiled, leaning a little closer, "Would you rather I wasn't?" I teased in a gentle whisper. His smirk began to fade into a tender smile, gaze alternating between my eyes in silence. "What?" I asked.

"I never realized just how beautiful you truly are…" he whispered. I felt my cheeks flame at that and my gaze dropped to the water. He laughed again, shaking his head. "Sauli," he said only a little louder and my gaze lifted. His eyes had softened so much at that moment, I didn't know they could be even close to that soft. Another thing to surprise me about him! "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." I assured him, my gaze never breaking from his.

"What do you think of me?" he asked, "Not personality-wise, but feeling-wise…" I froze at that. What did I truly think of him? I mean, I've never been truly sure about my feelings…

"I…" I breathed, "I know I feel safe with you… I know I enjoy being with you…" He leaned closer, his eyes almost begging now. "I feel… happy with you…"

"But what else?" he whispered.

"What do you mean?" I asked, dropping my other hand to his chest.

"You know what I mean, Sauli." he replied, his arms unwrapping from my back and resting his hands on my hips. "I need to know."

"Why is it suddenly so mandatory now?" I asked, climbing off him, "You said you wouldn't push me. You said it was alright if I didn't know."

"Now it's kind of important." He swam a little closer to me, so I moved back and he froze, wide-eyed. "Sauli, please-"

"Why?" I asked, moving further back when he moved closer again. "Tell me."

"I can't." he whispered.

"How can I tell you if you won't tell me why you need to know?" I retorted.

"You need to trust me." He assured. "Please just trust me!" I shook my head, moving further from him and closer to shore. "Sauli." He called to me.

"I'm sorry, Adam." I replied, turning and swimming quickly back to the shore. When I made it, I quickly walked back to our little picnic setup where my clothes were and dressed, uncaring the white fabric of my shirt was now see-through in most places. I drank the remaining content of my wine and set it back in the basket along with his empty one and the bottle, then the rest of food laid out and the blanket last.

I walked back to the horse and tied the basket to the back of the saddle, standing there waiting for Adam, my back to the lake.


	22. Chapter 22

"Sauli?" I hear Tommy's voice echo in the room, a shift in the bed, and soon my arm was shaking. "Sauli." He called again. I turned over, my eyes opening only halfway, groaning softly. "Did something happen? Why aren't you with Adam?"

"Can't a man sleep in his own bed?" I groaned, turning on my stomach and burying my face into my pillow. "Go back to sleep. It's late."

"It's eight a.m." he corrected, "If you're not going to spend it with the master, you might as well return to work. I'm sure everyone misses you!"

"I'll go later." I muttered into the feathery white surface. I didn't want to go. I didn't want to see Adam. Not now. Not after what happened.

"No, now." He said sternly, "I'll pick you up and carry you there if I have to, don't think I'm bluffing!"

"Try it." I hissed.

"If you're hiding from Adam again, tell me why and we can fix it." He pleaded, "Did something happen last night? Is that why you're here?"

"No." Yes. "Now leave me, I'm tired." Next thing I knew I wasn't on my bed covered by my blanket. I was in Tommy's arms being carried to the door. "Tommy, put me down! Stop! Put me down!" I yelled, fighting to break from his grasp.

At that, he threw me over his shoulder(was I really _that_ light?!), opening the door and carrying me down the hall. I kept fighting, but he didn't listen. When he turned down a familiar corridor my eyes widened, fighting with every fibre in me.

"Tommy, stop!" I begged, "Please! Put me down! Don't do this! Put me down, please!"

"I just figured we'd pay the master a visit and see if everything is alright…" he replied.

"Don't! Please!" I begged, struggling, "I'll tell you! Just please don't let him see me."

"Little too late for that." He retorted, stopping as we reached Adam's chambers. When he knocked at the door, I panicked. In one swift move I rammed my knee into his stomach, forcing him to the ground and I escaped his grasp.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, then with that I turned and ran off, fighting back tears.

_**(Adam's POV) **_

There was a knock at my door and my gaze immediately snapped to the two large wooden barriers. Sauli?

I practically leaped from the bed, walking to the door and gripping the handle, taking a deep, long breath before pulling the door open, looking into the hall. My brows furrowed, then widened when it fell to the floor, seeing Tommy laid there gripping his gut. "What happened?" I asked, kneeling down next to him and resting a hand on his chest. "Tommy, what happened?"

He groaned, "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"Tommy, just tell me what happened." I ordered, "Please." He sat up slowly, groaning again.

"That kid is stronger than he seems, my stomach feels like a bitch." He chuckled. My eyes widened. "He refused to get out of bed and I dragged him here." He explained, gaze meeting mine, "I knew something would have had to happen for him to be in our room instead of yours. If you're going to refuse to tell me again like he's doing, at least just handle it yourself!" he chuckled again, "He's probably on the roof if anything, it's his favorite place to go, next to the field."

I was about to jump to my feet and chase after him, but I refrained, shutting my eyes tight. "No." I whispered, "He can do as he likes. If he chooses to see me again, he can come on his own."

His eyes widened, "Master-"

My eyes opened, staring at the hardwood floor, "I told him I wanted to know how he truly feels about me." I whispered, "I need to know for sure now." I stood to my feet, looking to the direction I could only guess he'd ran in, considering the other side was a dead end. "Otherwise I can't protect him from Neil." With that I backed to my room once more, not looking back down to the blonde as he climbed to his feet. "You can take the day off, Thomas," I assured him, "I'd much rather be alone for today."

"I understand." He whispered, nodding to me, standing there, staring as I closed the door. My gaze dropped again, waiting in silence, holding my breath even, as his footsteps faded until they were no longer audible. As soon as they were gone I let out a long shaken breath, warmth on my face. I didn't bother pressing a hand to my face, I knew they were tears.

I turned, walking back to my bed, falling into the mattress and staring up at the ceiling through my moist eyes, uncaring of the flow down the sides of my face.


	23. Chapter 23

_**(Sauli's POV) **_

Three weeks.

Three weeks since I last saw Adam.

After the first few days I returned to work, to my luck he wasn't there at all. After the next week I was wondering why he wasn't there. To be completely honest…

I wanted him to show up.

I wanted him to grab me and pull me into his arms. I wanted him to take me back to his chambers. I wanted him to say he loved me over and over in my ear the way he does. To hold me and never let go…

I was practically deaf to everything around me while I washed dishes. I didn't even hear John call to me. Not until the fourth time at least…

"Sauli!" he called. I didn't respond though. All I could think of was Adam. All I wanted was for him to walk through that door and ask me to talk with him. I set the plate I was currently holding back in the soapy water and turned, grabbing a towel and drying my hands on my way to the door, then tossing it to the counter next to the exit, disappearing from sight. "Sauli!" I hear Johnny call to me again, but still I ignore him.

I stormed through the house to the corridor that led to his chambers, to the doors and pushing them open, storming across to his bed. My jaw clenched when I realized he wasn't there, walking quickly out of the bedroom, through the halls to the staircase that led to the roof.

When I made it up there, I let out a fast breath of dismay, seeing he wasn't there either. So I went down to the front door and out to the stables. As soon as I walked in the entrance I saw Terrance holding a bucket of food, feeding it to the white horse Adam and I rode out to the lake.

I approached him, my gaze pleading but still hard, "Terrance," he turned to me, "have you seen Adam?"

"I'm sorry. I haven't seen him." he assured, then stopped himself, "I think I may have seen him take the car out about two hours ago, but I don't know exactly where he went. But he should be back soon."

"Thank you." I smiled, walking back out, heading back to the house. When I heard the honk of a car I turned as I was only steps from the front stairs. There was a black car driving up and stopping in front of me, a trailer usually made for carrying horses behind it. I stood there, watching as a few men stepped out, walking to the stairs. When I saw Niko step out my eyes widened before someone even more shocking stepped out. Neil.

Fuck.

"Ajaa!" Niko calls.

'_Run.'_

I turned, starting to run up the stairs, when suddenly there was an agonizing pain in the back of my head and large hands were gripping my arms, pulling me back to the car. I fought as if my life depended on it, considering it actually did at this point. I had to get back to the house. I had to get away. I had to hide. But these men were much stronger than me and the more I fought the tighter their grip got and the worse the pain was. I screamed in protest, for help, to warn the others.

"Don't be like that." I heard Neil call to me, his voice cold, heartless, "You won't be punished if you learn to obey." They dragged me back to the car and Neil gripped my chin, facing me. "You'll learn though. I'm sure of it." He smirked, releasing my chin and turning to one of the men holding me. "Tie him up and put him in the back." My eyes widened, shaking my head. Where was Adam? Why was he not back yet? "We've got nine more to grab." With that I was dragged to the trailer and tied with rope, then tossed inside with the gate closed.

It didn't take too long for them to return with nine others all tied with rope, one behind the other being led to where I was. Many of them I didn't know personally but recognized as they were loaded, all taking a long glance at me as they passed, me at the side near the front.

That's when I heard another car driving up.

I looked ahead, seeing another black car drive up and soon Tommy emerged, staring widely at us, then Adam and my eyes filled with tears before I fought them back. Adam's eyes burned with anger, storming over to us, looking directly at Neil. "What is going on here?!" he hissed. Neil stepped forward, holding up a piece of paper to him.

"I'm shopping!" he practically cheered, "Considering I have a certificate stating that I am entitled to ten slaves from this establishment."

"You can't do this!" Adam yelled, looking to the trailer, his eyes widening when they landed on me. I could have shattered just at his expression and I wanted nothing more than for him to take me and hold me in a crushing embrace. He turned back to Neil and I could see him fight back tears as his gaze hardened, pointing to the cell, "Open that door right now."

"I'm good." Neil smirked, turning and walking to the car. Adam followed him, gripping his shoulder and turning him back.

"Neil, you open those doors right now or I swear-!"

"What exactly are you going to do, Adam?" he retorted, "From where I stand, there's nothing you can truly do about this. Unless you can find a bribe large enough, I won't even give you one!"

"I won't let you do this." Adam assured, jaw clenched. "I'll find a way to stop this. You have no right to break into my property while I'm not home and just take my servants. I own them!"

"Well you said they were free to go whenever so I figured I'd take a few off your hands!" he teased. "If you don't mind, it's been a long day and I'd like to go home."

"I mind plenty!" Adam practically screamed. "I swear I will get you back for this if it's the very last thing I do. You can guarantee that."

"Looking forward to it!" Neil winked, turning back to his car and slipping in. At that Adam walked back to the trailer and gripped the bars, lifting himself so he could see me.

"Are you okay?" he asked, "Did he hurt you? How did they get you?"

"I was looking for you and he showed up." I explained, resting a hand over his, "I tried to run, but they got me. Where were you?"

"If I knew he was coming I wouldn't have left the house!" he assured, "I promise, I will get you back and we will put this behind us. Swear on my life." My eyes began to fill with tears at that and so did his, "I won't let you down." he let go of the bars with one hand and managed to squeeze one ring off, holding it out to me. "Take this. No matter what, don't lose it and don't let anyone take it from you."

"I won't." I promised. "Just hurry. Please."

"I will." He replied, a single tear falling from his blue eyes. He leaned closer and I did the same, resting my forehead on his.

When the car started driving off he let go and dropped to his feet, following the car. It sped up and he started jogging until he was full on running. "Adam!" I called, reaching out to him. he began to slow down as we reached the end of the driveway, tears streaming his face as he faded into the distance. I didn't turn away. I only stared back, watching as we faded from what I'd come to know as home.

From Adam.

Adam…

Adam was my home.

Adam was my lover.

I loved him.


	24. Chapter 24

_**(Adam's POV)**_

I walked inside, Tommy at my side, tears still streaking my face as I saw the people all gathered in front of me. My gaze drifted to the left, softening when I landed on Johnny, his skinny frame staring nervously at me, Terrance behind him. He didn't need me to explain, my complexion told it all.

He shook his head, tears building in his eyes and he pressed his palm to his mouth in disbelief. I reached a hand out to him and he dropped his hand from his mouth, pushing through the crowd to me. He walked right into my chest and my arms wrapped around his small frame, smaller than Sauli's, ducking my head into his thin shoulder. Tears poured from both of us, soft sobs, mourning the loss. I knew I would get him back, but now I need a night to process this all and let it pour.

When I felt Tommy's hand on my shoulder I lifted my head, looking down to him. "You should go to your chambers. We'll figure the way out tomorrow." I nodded, unwrapping my arms from John and taking his hand in mine, leaning to his ear.

"You can stay in my chambers tonight." I whispered to him. "Only if it's what you want." He nodded, following me up the stairs and down the few corridors that led to my chambers, Tommy close behind.

When we made it inside Tommy closed the door behind us, following us to the bed. I climbed on with John right behind me, pulling him close. His head rested against my chest, still sobbing faintly, gripping my shirt. Tommy pulled a blanket over us then climbed in on the other side, wrapping an arm around my stomach and pulling close. We didn't speak. Not once. We only laid there staring at nothing unparticular, numb to the bone.

Sleep didn't wash over me that night. Not for a second.

_**(Sauli's POV)**_

Everything was silent as we were led through the large, dark house, one behind the other, guards on either side of us to assure we wouldn't try to escape. While others kept their gaze down mine wandered, staring upon the dark wooden walls, windows that you could tell haven't been properly cleaned in a while. Then again it didn't seem to matter to anyone here…

It didn't take long before we were led to a room filled with others, women, men, children, all cramped into small beds either as bunks or mattresses on the cold wooden floor. I turned to the door, staring at Niko, watching Neil approach him and whisper something in his ear, then signal the other guards to leave. They did as told, following their master down the hall away from sight. Niko never tore his gaze from mine until then, taking a look behind me and nodding, his gaze pleading before he looked back to me, then closed the door. Small chatter filled the room as I turned, watching other servants take others one by one, giving them comfort, a place to rest, a person to talk to.

I looked across the room in the direction Niko was staring in moments ago, seeing a young girl about my age resting on a mattress staring up at me. She had long blonde hair and eyes like mine. She looked somewhat familiar, but I couldn't be sure. She didn't say anything, only reaching a hand out to me slowly, inviting me to join her.

I approached her slowly, dropping to my knees on the bed in front of her. She rested a hand on my shoulder, moving to the back of my neck and slowly pulling me closer. I moved next to her, laying on my side and she pulled close, resting a hand on my side. I didn't know who she was or even what her name was, but strangely I felt safe around her. Just as I felt the first day I met Tommy…

"They'll be back early morning." She whispered and suddenly I noticed an accent in her voice, "Don't look them in the eyes when they do, and don't do anything that could provoke them. Don't even speak." I nodded, keeping silent. I clenched my fist and swiped my thumb over the ring Adam had given me, closing my eyes. "Mikä on nimesi?" she whispered.

'_what is your name?_'

"Sauli." I replied, my eyes opening, staring into hers, "Olen Sauli."

"Sauli." She repeated, "I'm Sara. You can stay with me for now. Niko seems to care for you…"

I smiled faintly at that, "We were close as children…" her lips curled into a faint frown, dropping her gaze. "What?" I whispered, gripping her chin, slowly lifting her gaze back to me.

"You mustn't let them know." She whispered, "Otherwise things would be worse for both of you…" I nodded and she moved closer. "What's the ring from?" she asked.

My gaze dropped to my fist, staring at the ring. I took in a slow, shaken breath, speaking in barely a whisper,

"From my lover."


	25. Chapter 25

"From my lover." I breathed. Suddenly the door opened and my gaze snapped to the door, watching Niko slip in. He walked to us, taking only few glances at others while he passed them. When he got to us, he looked to her and she nodded without any words, turning to me.

"I have to go, but I'll be back." She assured. When she spoke, it was like she was nervous, scared. I wondered what he was taking her for, but the look in her eyes told me I didn't want to know.

She slipped from the bed, standing next to him ready to leave, when he turned to me, reaching a hand. Sara froze at that, but Niko smiled, "You can stay with me for tonight. I'm sure it would be more comfortable than here…" I wasn't sure whether to really trust him or not, but I knew better than to refuse someone of such power in a place like this. I shakily nodded, standing from the bed and approaching him, then following him out of the room, Sara at my side.

When we approached one door we stopped and Sara turned to me, cupping my cheek for only a moment before doing the same to Niko. "Sleep well." She whispered, then disappeared into the room, closing the door behind her.

Niko turned to me, gesturing a hand out, asking me to take it. Shakily I slipped my hand in his, letting him lead me down another few hallways to another door. Soon he pulled me in and closed the door behind us, letting go of my hands and walking to the bed, shedding his clothes on the way. I went rigid as I watched him strip down to black boxer-briefs and climb into bed, reaching a hand to me once again.

Slowly, painfully slow I imagined for him, I began walking to the bed, arms wrapped around me. "It's okay." He assured me with a tender smile, "I don't bite." I didn't comment. I only kept walking, slowly climbing on next to him and resting my back against the headboard, wrapping my arms around my legs as they pressed to my stomach and chest. He frowned at my tenseness, resting a hand on my foot. I flinched from the touch and dropped my gaze to the small dark space between my chest and thighs. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"Don't…" I breathed, "Don't act like you don't know…" He sighed at that, resting his hand next to me. "I shouldn't have left my room." I whispered to myself, "I should've stayed in Adam's room. I should have waited there for him…"

"And what good would that do?" he scoffed, "You think he can truly protect you? If he could, you wouldn't be here in the first place."

"It's my own fault!" I snapped, "If I hadn't pushed him away, I would be in his arms right now or in the kitchen with Johnny! Not _here_. I'd be at home where I belong."

"How is it your fault?" he asked, "He's the one that let them take you-"

"You don't understand!" I hissed at him, tears building in my eyes as my gaze snapped to meet his.

"You're right." He replied, "Please, enlighten me! Just how wonderful is this great master of yours is?" he asked mockingly. I only rolled my eyes, dropping my gaze once more, this time staring directly at my ring. He followed my gaze, brows furrowing. "Wasn't he wearing that today…?" I didn't answer. "Sauli," he gripped my wrist, pulling it closer to look at the ring. "why do you have this ring?"

I tore from his grasp, staring him dead in the eye, "He gave it to me. Is that good enough for you?" his gaze softened only a moment before he turned away, staring to the sheets.

"How long?" he asked, "Since you two…"

"Only a few months." I replied, "Before that fight between him and Neil happened. The night before actually…"

"And how long have you been staying there?"

I shrugged, "About two months before then…" His jaw clenched at that, turning on his side so his back was to me. I sighed, laying on my side staring at him. "Are you mad?" I whispered.

He turned over to face me, his gaze even softer, "Not at you." he assured.

"Then what?" I asked, moving only a little closer.

"I'm angry at all the years I spent apart from you," he whispered, resting a loose fist on my face, his knuckles on my cheek, "knowing all that time we could've been together. Now you're someone else's…"

"I'm here now though." I explained, resting a hand over his forearm, "Can we just think about that?"

"You shouldn't be." He replied, his thumb trailing along my skin.

"So you didn't miss me…?" I teased. He smiled, leaning in, pressing his lips to my forehead. I closed my eyes, smiling at the familiar warm sensation. Then he pulled away and my eyes opened, staring into his. When he began to lean in again my eyes widened only a little as his fell to my lips, "Niko…" I whispered and his gaze met mine once more.

"Please." He breathed, his gaze alternating between my lips and eyes, "I just… I need to… Please." I shouldn't have obliged to it, but I did. I laid there, breath becoming uneasy the closer he got. I tensed as soon as his lips brushed mine, frozen as he pursed them only a little into mine. He lingered there for a while, then pulled away, staring into my eyes once more. My gaze alternated between his eyes, remembering the first time I stared at him this close, his soft breath colliding with mine.

The longer I stared the more vivid that memory became. I felt like we were the same as the first time. I was the small thin blonde boy I used to be and he was mostly the same, only smaller. I hadn't even realized I had a hand on his cheek, or how much closer he'd gotten to me. But the moment his lips were only an inch from mine, nothing seemed to matter anymore.

I pulled him down, kissing him hard at first, then softer. He moaned into my lips, hands gripping my sides as he climbed on top of me, straddling my waist. I gripped his thighs, my tongue teasingly splitting the seam of his lips, asking for entry. He opened for me, letting my tongue slip through his teeth, tasting every cavern. He still tasted the same as I remember.

He sucked sweetly on the muscle, making me groan softly before his hips rolled into mine. I gasped, loudly, my eyes flying open to stare up at him. He didn't give me even a second before his lips smashed to mine again, then fell to my neck. I gasped again, throwing my head into the pillow beneath, groaning softly as he nipped and sucked on my skin. His hips rolled into mine again and I made a sound somewhere between a groan and a whine, gripping his hips tight.

His hands gripped my shirt, starting to unbutton them one by one, and suddenly reality hit me. Hard.

I gripped his wrists, stopping him and he pulled away from my neck, staring down at me. "What's wrong?" he asked, breathing a little heavier.

"We can't." I whispered, letting go of his hands.

"Trust me," he assured, "No one will see us." About to lean in, I moved my head to the left, avoiding his kiss.

"That's not what I mean." I protested, staring up at him, "I can't do this. I shouldn't…" His eyes softened, bringing a hand to my cheek. I rested a hand over his, turning my head to kiss his palm. "I'm sorry." I whispered, looking back to him. He only shook his head with a tender smile, climbing off me and resting on his side.

"It's alright." He whispered, resting a hand on my stomach and pulling close. I turned my head to look at him, my eyes soft as well as his. "I'm sorry I pushed you. I just… I missed you so much-"

"It's okay!" I assured, turning on my side to fully face him once more. "I understand. Can we just drop it for now?" he nodded, wrapping an arm around me and resting his hand between my shoulder blades. I rested my hand on the side of his neck, pressing my forehead to his. He reached down for a moment, pulling a blanket over us before placing his arm around me once more.

"Goodnight, Enkeli." He whispered. I smiled at the familiar name, eyes slipping shut.

_**(Adam's POV) **_

"We'll have to send someone in as a spy." Tommy suggested, "They can find Sauli and sneak him out without anyone seeing."

"We'd need someone who knows the house inside and out." I protested, "And there's only two that do; Terrance and I. But John would never let him go and I won't either. Not after the things my brother has put him through." I saw the young servant passing by stop and slowly walk to the door. I turned to him, nodding with soft eyes, smiling faintly. He bowed his head in respect before slipping into the room, standing by the wall.

"Well this is the best bet we have." Tommy retorted and I looked back to him, "If Terrance agrees to it I say we send him in."

"What are you using Terrance for?" John asked, stepping off the wall and walking to the table.

I sighed, "Thomas suggests we send in someone who's familiar with the area to grab Sauli and sneak out unseen." I explained, looking up at him, "I told him I won't allow it because I know you'd be against it."

"There has to be someone else who knows the grounds!" he protested, looking to Tommy.

"The only one is me." I replied, "But it would be nearly impossible for me to slip in and out unnoticed."

"Send me in then." He said boldly and I raised a brow. "I can get in easily. I just need the cloak Sauli used to wear and they'll let me in."

"John, I can't-" I began to protest, but he wouldn't have it.

"Trust me." He assured, "I can do this. I'll put the coat on Sauli when they expect me to leave, then I'll sneak out on my own. I'm small enough and fast enough. If anyone spots me I can outrun them easily."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Tommy asked, his eyes obvious he didn't want Johnny to risk his own life. He only nodded, clenching his fine jaw. "What if something goes wrong? What if you get caught?"

"I'll be fine as long as Sauli gets out." He assured, "And who knows? Maybe there's someone on the inside that will help…"

"Sauli was talking to Neil's advisor the day he was almost caught." Tommy added, "He told me how they grew up together, used to be in the same business."

My eyes widened, "And you never thought to tell me this before?!"

"I'm telling you now!" he assured. "Plus I was sure he would have told you, but two days later, you're no longer talking and neither of you would tell me what the fuck happened! You never do…"

My eyes rolled at that, "Can we please get back to how we're going to help Sauli?" I turned back to Johnny, "Are you completely sure you want to do this."

He nodded muttering a soft but audible "Yes." With that, he turned and began walking to the doorway that would lead to the main stairway.

"Where are you going?" I called to him.

He turned back to me, continuing to walk further away, "I'm going to see if I can find the cloak Sauli wore his first night here, since I'm taking a glance back to my old job for a night!"

Tommy sighed, standing from the table, "I'll help. Hopefully I still know where it's hidden!" With that, he half-jogged his way to catch up with the boy, leading him up the stairs. My gaze dropped to my lap, looking to my hand. More accurately my middle finger, now bare of the ring my grandfather had given me years ago. The ring I'd given to Sauli before he was taken from me. The ring I gave to him as a promise I'd find a way to bring him back to me. To our home.

Whether he loved me or not, I'd bring him back home. I just needed him here. To see him. To know he was okay.

Even if he didn't love me.


	26. Chapter 26

_**(Sauli's POV) **_

The second I woke I saw that Niko was gone and I was in bed, alone.

Fully clothed, thank fuck!

I looked around the room, watching the sun peek through the two windows that, of course, were slightly tinted. "Good morning!" I hear from across the room and I turned, watching my old friend button up his shirt, smiling sweetly at me. "I'd stay, but I'm afraid an advisor wakes early to tend to his master." Then he gripped the cuff of his left wrist. Folding it and buttoning it up, then the same with the other, walking to the bed "I'll show you back to your room before they come to give you your job assignment. Otherwise you'll get the kind of job you really won't want…" I only sighed, looking down to my lap.

He frowned at that, sitting down next to me. He delicately gripped my chin between his thumb and pointer, lifting my gaze to meet his. "He's going to come for you. He'll save you from this place." He whispered in assurance, "But until then, you need to do whatever these people tell you without question or comment or even looking at them." Then he leaned in, leaving a soft peck on my lips. "I'll protect you as best I can, but you'll still have to obey _every_ order they give."

I nodded, "I know." I pulled out of his grip, looking across the room to one of the windows, "I just…" I sighed, "I wish I knew when he was going to come for me… if he was going to actually come for me…"

"Don't say that!" he suddenly snapped at me and I turned back to him. "Don't you care say that. You said he promised you he'd come for you, don't doubt him." he gripped my wrist, lifting the hand that held my ring, "He wouldn't have given you this ring if he didn't mean it. Do you understand me?" I nodded, pulling out of his grasp once more. He stood from the bed, reaching a hand to me, "Come." He whispered, "They'll be coming to assign you soon." It took me a moment, but I swallowed and took his hand, slipping from the bed and letting him lead me into the hall.

When we made it back to the room I was first led to, he whispered for me to go back to Sara and stay there like I'm sleeping. I nodded, cupping his face for a brief moment, staring deep into his eyes, before I pulled away and walked to the mattress on the floor the young girl was resting on once more. I dropped to my knees and turned on my side, curling close to her, then looking back to the door in time to see Niko nod with a warm smile then close the door.

I laid my head once more, closing my eyes. I didn't fall asleep. I just laid there, enjoying the moment of peace, wishing only that it were in a different setting. A different person. More importantly…

I wish it were Adam.

_**(Johnny's POV) **_

"It'll drag a little, but I can deal…" I shrugged, slipping it onto my shoulders and turning to the tall mirror in front of me. I gripped the hood, pulling it over my head, running my fingers lightly down the purple trim until they fell to my sides again. The longer I looked at my reflection the more vivid the memory of when I wore a cloak exactly like this one, only the trim was red. It was somewhat of a territory thing. A label even. Every establishment had a specific colour pattern. There was also a rule that you couldn't fuck with the cloak on, but if you were planning to because of some fetish or kink, you'd have to pay double. Trust me, those things were not cheap to make…

"Are you _suuure_ you want to do this?" Tommy asked, coming up behind me, resting both hands on my hips, his chin on my shoulder. "I can find another way. The master says he can talk to a judge and see if he can find a way around this. There will always be an alternative we can look for-"

"I'm sure!" I hissed, "Will you stop asking? I'm not backing out of this, no matter what you say. I don't fucking care what will happen to me if I'm caught, I don't care about the torture they'll put me through. All I care about is getting Sauli back home safe." He sighed, through his nose, wrapping his arms around me, chest against my back.

"Not to be a complete pervert," he muttered after a long moment of silence, "but I think we both know I'm going to enjoy undressing you to nothing but black boxers…" I smirked at that, leaning into him. But the moment couldn't last, of course…

The door flew open and Tommy turned while I only watched the reflection of Terrance storming over to us. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he practically screamed.

"I'm pretty sure I tried it on a moment ago…" I raised a brow. He practically growled at my response, walking closer to me. Tommy moved out of the way I could only guess to be out of fear of being torn apart.

"Don't you know the risk-" he began but I wouldn't let him continue.

"You think I would go into this so blindly?!" I hissed, "Do you really think I'm that stupid-?"

"I would think you would have talked to me before making this decision!" he retorted.

"You would've had the same reaction when I told you. There's nothing to discuss." I explained, "I'm doing this and you can't stop me." The door closed and I could only guess it was Tommy leaving the room. I wouldn't blame him.

"We're supposed to be partners!" he screamed. "We're supposed to talk about these things together. We're supposed to make decisions together. We're supposed to do these things together-"

"I'm not doing this for us, I'm doing it for Sauli!" I snapped, turning to face him finally. "It's my life I'm risking. It's my best friend I'm doing this for. It's my decision, not yours!" He froze then, staring wide-eyed at me, eyes filling with tears. I knew mine were already leaking. "Don't you dare try to change my mind on this because it is not your business to make this kind of choice." He didn't say anything at that. He stormed over to me, grabbed the cloak I wore, and tossed it away before grabbing my sides and pulling me tight to him. Before I could react his lips pressed to mine, bruising them in such a passion.

My hands snaked up his back, gripping between his shoulder blades as I kissed back, tears falling from my eyes as well as his. His arms wrapped around me, tightening the longer he held me and I whimpered into his lips, gripping tight on his shirt. Slowly we fell to our knees together, lips never breaking apart, embrace never loosening until he laid me on my back, his hands going to the buttons of my shirt. I gripped his wrists, stopping him, pulling away from his kiss. "Not here." I breathed, panting heavily.

At that, his arms slid beneath me, holding me close as he sat us up. He climbed to his feet with me still held tightly in his arms, my legs wrapping around his waist while he carried me out of Tommy's room, down the hall to his room.

He threw me down on the bed, tossing his shirt aside before climbing on, kissing me again, just as hard. He gripped the buttons of my shirt, impatiently trying to undo them. But his frustration got the best of him after a few moments and he growled against my lips, gripping just below the collar and tearing it open. I gasped in surprise, but he only kissed me again, pulling the torn fabric off of me and tossing it into the land of no return.

Once Terrance was long fast asleep I stared at him a while, a deep frown pulling at my lips. I didn't want to put him through this. I didn't want to risk breaking his heart the way I was. But I didn't have much of a choice anymore…

I slipped from the bed, gathering my clothes on my way to the door and gripping the handle, then stopping. I looked to my chest, seeing the locket he'd given me a few years ago. The locket he'd always kept with him since he was a boy. It was bronze on the rim and chain, a peacock feather pattern on the front. The inside was empty, mostly because he never had anything worth hiding in it.

I dropped my clothes to the floor and gripped my pinky finger where my own ring rested, pulling it off and opening the locket, placing the ring inside and closing it. With that I pulled the locket off and walked back to the bed, being careful not to wake him. I gingerly rested it on the center of my pillow and looked back to my love, leaning over and leaving a light, slow kiss on his cheek. Taking one last glance down at my love, I walked back to the door, picking up my clothes and slipping out, hurrying to Thomas' room to get changed.

When I got inside, I saw him on his bed with a book in his hands, captivated almost by the text before his gaze lifted to meet mine, a frown on his lips knowing I was sticking to my decision.

He stood from the bed and walked across to his closet, pulling out the cloak and a pair of black boxer-shorts, setting them on what was once Sauli's bed. "How is he doing?" he whispered from behind me, resting his chin on my shoulder while I stared down at the attire, his hands on my hips.

"He's sleeping." I replied just as loud, "I'd rather be gone before he wakes up…"

He nodded, "Understood." With that he left a tender kiss on the back of my neck and stepped away, letting me change. "I'll tell the driver we're ready." He called softly, grimly to me, as he walked to the door, "Meet me down as soon as possible. Six hours until dawn. It'll take us no more than thirty minutes to arrive at Neil's." I nodded and with that, he slipped out, leaving me.


	27. Chapter 27

_**(Niko's POV) **_

I passed the main hall after finishing my business with the master, wanting to just grab Sauli and go to my chambers so I could be with him. I could hold him again. I could protect him for the rest of the night.

The doorbell rang.

I stopped, looking to the door. Strange. No one ever came to this area anymore. Not really…

I stood in an area I was hidden while I watched the guard open the door, speaking to whomever was there. "Been a long time since anyone has come to these parts…" he said coldly.

"I was instructed to come here." The person outside replied. A familiar voice, I had to admit. But I couldn't quite place it. "Call it a gift, if you will…"

The man scoffed, "For who is it a gift to?"

"From what I know, it's a certain personal adviser." The other explained, "A token of gratitude from the master. I'm sure he'd be a little upset if his gratitude wasn't met, don't you agree?" The atmosphere went silent for a moment, but eventually the man stepped aside and widened the entrance, letting him in. When they stepped inside my jaw clenched for a moment only to see a somewhat tall somewhat short boy in a long black cloak with purple trim. Much too familiar to me…

"I'll lead the way." The guard said, gesturing to the direction of the hall I was in before they started walking. I turned, walking a little faster to seem like I was further ahead before slowing down, walking casually once more. "Nevermind." The guard said to him, stopping while I kept walking, still listening in on their brief conversation, "That's him." with that, he walked back to his post at the door while the boy kept following me.

When I made it to my room I slipped in, pressing the door to the frame but not quite closing it, taking my jacket off and tossing it onto a chair to my left, walking to my bed. I know I should've went to get Sauli, but to go against the master was something no one should do, and if I sent him away Neil would find out. I couldn't risk that.

The door creaked open and I turned, watching the hooded boy walk in, closing the door behind him, making sure it had clicked shut. Then he turned back to me. "On the bed." I ordered, my voice low. He bowed, his face hidden by the hood, walking to the bed and climbing on, facing me. "Lay down." I said, unbuttoning my shirt.

"I doubt that'll be necessary…" he replied and I raised a brow. At that, he gripped the hood that covered his face, pulling it off to reveal his face and I froze for a solid second. "Miss me?" he teased.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed, walking to him and climbing on the bed. "Are you suicidal or something?!"

His eyes rolled. "Relax. I'm here for Sauli." He explained, "Now, if you'd be as kind as to bring him here so we can switch, that would be just perfect!"

"And why would I do that…?" I raised a brow, resting on my shins and crossing my arms.

"From what I understand you care about him, don't you?" he asked, laying back, supporting himself on his forearms.

"Yes, but I also have the power to rat you out and keep you here…" I smirked. "Are you sure you put that on to help him, or because you secretly-"

"Get over yourself!" he sneered.

I chuckled, laying next to him on my side, "So, tell me your diabolic plan…"

"Why should I?"

"Because unless you do, I have no reason to let either of us leave this room." I retorted. His jaw clenched, resting his head on the mattress beneath. "I don't know about you, but I've got a lot of time…"

He sighed, "I switch clothes with him, he walks out pretending to be me, then I find the chance to escape and I take it." I sighed, closing my eyes at that. "Problem?"

"The last time I helped someone escape, it took weeks, almost two months!" I explained, "Are you ready for that long of a wait? That's saying there actually comes an opportunity-"

"If I can get Sauli back home, it doesn't matter how long it takes for me." He assured.

At that I slipped from the bed, walking to the door, "I'll be back."

_**(Sauli's POV) **_

"So what is he like?" Sara asked, laid next to me on her side, hand between her cheek and the mattress while we stared at one another. "Your lover I mean."

I smiled, "He's rude. A complete smartass! Absolutely loves to tease others, especially the ones he likes…" she chuckled at that. "But he has a good heart. He's kind." My eyes shut, thinking of his face. His glowing blue eyes. Lips peppered with freckles just like the rest of his body. His soft hands and tender voice. "No matter how many times I mess up and push him away, he always came running after me."

"Sounds like a good guy…" she smiled, moving a little closer.

My smile widened at that, looking to my hand that seemed to be the only thing between the two of us, staring down at the ring, "He is." The door opened at I turned, watching Niko slip in and walk to us, reaching a hand to me.

"Come with me." He whispered. I looked to Sara, my gaze soft. "Hurry." He whispered, "Before someone should see us…"

"Why?" I asked, looking back to him, "Is something wrong?"

"I'll tell you when we get there." He assured me, "Just come."

I looked back to Sara and her gaze softened at me, cupping my cheek for a brief moment. "Go." She whispered, "I'll be fine, just go with him." I nodded, leaning close to leave a tender kiss on her cheek, then climbed to my feet, following Niko out of the room.

"Keep behind me." He whispered, "Don't say a word until we get to my room." I nodded, slipping behind him with my head down, following him down the few corridors that led to his bedroom. As soon as we slipped in I looked to the bed. My eyes widened.

He smiled, slipping from the bed, standing before me. I rushed to him without second thought, wrapping my arms tight around him. He laughed, doing the same, gripping at my shirt. "What are you doing here?" I asked, not bothering to pull away.

"Saving your ass!" he chuckled, slowly pulling out of our embrace to look at my face. His hands flew to my cheeks taking a long scan of my features. "God, you have no idea how grim it's gotten since you were taken. The place has gotten almost as dark and silent as this place!" My smile faded at that, dropping my gaze. His eyes softened, "Please, baby, don't be sad." He assured and my gaze lifted, "You're going home tonight." My eyes widened. "First thing's first," he added, "switch clothes with me."

"What?" I asked, a little confused at his words.

"Do it." He ordered, taking off the cloak he wore. A cloak all too familiar to me… "Tommy's waiting outside and if you don't hurry, he may be caught. So chop-chop!"

"Can you please just explain to me what's going on?" I begged.

He sighed, "You're going to switch clothes and leave this place like you've been doing most of your life, tired, silent, a fake limp if you must!"

"Then what about you?" I asked.

"That's not important." He assured, "Please tell me you have black underwear on so I don't have to get completely nude in front of this guy!" he begged, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment. I heard Niko chuckled from behind me, muttering a soft '_tell me you don't_' and I smirked, rolling my eyes.

Once we'd changed I wrapped the cloak around myself, finally realizing just how fucking cold this place really was. "Never thought I'd ever see you in that again!" Niko teased, a deep smirk on his face.

"You always looked better in it!" I retorted with a smile. "Which is why you always got the higher bids…"

"Please!" he laughed, "I never got more than six hundred."

"And from what I've heard," Johnny added, "a special someone paid… what was it… Three thousand?" My cheeks flames, smiling faintly at the ground. "Worth every penny."

A moment of silence passed before I looked back to him, taking his hand in mine. "You be safe." I whispered, pulling him close. "Don't go against anything these people say or something could happen." His arms wrapped around me, holding me tight to his chest. "I'll come back for you, I promise."

"I know." He replied, "But until then, worry about yourself and getting back to Adam." His gaze softened as he pulled away, "He's barely alive without you there…" I frowned at that and he smiled faintly, "And I can see you're the same." I leaned in, leaving a tender kiss on his plump, soft lips, slowly. When I pulled away I pressed my forehead to his. "Remember to limp." He whispered. I huffed, smirking, pulling away from him.

I turned to Niko, gripping the back of his neck, "Please protect him." I pleaded. He smiled, nodding before he leaned in, kissing me tenderly. He cupped my cheek as I kissed back in such a loving, savoury manner. As much as I loved Adam(I said it. Fucking sew me!), there would always be a deep feeling I had for Niko. Something that would never die.

When he pulled away, I felt a single moist tear fall from my eyes. He only smiled, wiping it away with his thumb. "Rakastan Sinua, Enkeli." he whispered.

I smiled, "Rakastan Sinua, Niko."

"You know how to get to the door from here, right?" I nodded and his smile widened, "I'll watch you from the window." I nodded, taking one last glance at Johnny as I walked to the door, turning the handle. Niko came next to me and gripped my hood, pulling it over my head to conceal my face. "Now go." I nodded, slipping out with one final glance to them both, hearing John instruct that the car was parked to the left, but I'd have to go a bit of distance.

Walking down the hall I kept my head down, sticking close to the wall to avoid clashing into anyone. I passed few guards, all giving me glares or smirks, some looking me head to toe like the fucking perverts they are. I fought the urge to sneer at them while I passed, keeping straight until getting to the main hall where the door was. I didn't hesitate.

Casually(as I could manage) I walked to the door, watching the guard standing there pull it open, allowing me space to slip through. I kept my head down, slipping through and walking down the stairs to the open gate. The gust of wind that blew would've been reassuring…

If I had some proper clothes on.

I walked out to the empty street, looking to my left to just barely see a black car about half a mile out and I swear my heart was fighting to break from my chest that very moment. I walked quickly to it, fighting back tears with the image of home in my head. Of Tommy. Of Adam. My friends. Of the gardens, the kitchen, the dining room…

Adam's chambers…

Adam.

When I reached the car the door flew open and I slipped in, closing the door behind me and looking next to me. Tommy.

Not even a moment before he looked to me my arms were wrapped around his neck, my chest pressed tight against his. He did the same, burying his face in my neck. "I missed you so much." He whispered into my skin.

"I missed you too." I whispered back and he pulled away, cupping my face in his hands as Johnny did, leaning in to kiss my forehead "And I missed that."

He chuckled as the car started pulling away and I looked out the window, watching the mansion fade from sight and Johnny with it. All I thought about that drive was if he'd be alright. If Niko would protect him as he would protect me. How long it would take before he'd be able to leave. I had to find a way to help him. Somehow…

"I'm sure all of us will be able to sleep soundly tonight knowing you're alright and at home." He whispered, resting a hand on my back as I rested my head on his shoulder, getting comfortable on his lap.


	28. Chapter 28

**_I know I said Tuesday but FUCK IT! I JUST FOUND OUT ADAM'S ROLE FOR SEASON 5 OF GLEE! _**

**_He's playing the adorable and talented Kurt Hummel's NEMESIS! CAN YOU IMAGINE THE MASSIVE DIVA BATTLE ABOUT TO GO DOWN?! HOLY SHIT I'M SO EXCITED NOW! _**

**_But apparently he may not appear on the show until November. That's just what I've heard, while the show is set to premier late September just a few days before my birthday! FUCK YEAH! The whole time I was trying to decipher what he'd play, I knew it had to be someone with some sass!_**

**_Anyways, since the news is out, you fuckers deserve this so fucking enjoy it! NEXT chapter WILL be on Tuesday or Thursday though, while Tomorrow I am heading to a friends house to record some stuff, so I won't be able to write more of this while I'm out since I'll be spending most of my day there. For now just read and scream because a lot of importance happens here! I told you you'd want this chapter. _**

**_Tell me in a review if I was right..._**

* * *

Walking in the door I took a long slow breath, smiling faintly at the familiar scent. When a deep silence filled the air I looked to the top of the staircase and my eyes widened, slowly filling with tears.

He was sitting on the top step, a book in hand, staring down at me just as widely and longingly. His hair wasn't as full and lively, more flat and somewhat greasy. His face was paler than I remembered. His nails that were usually painted black or silver, purple even, were completely nude. And what made me worry most was that dark circles beneath his once glowing blue eyes that were now dark, lifeless. That's when I realized the title of the book he held. It was the one I've been reading since the day I saw Niko for the first time in years. Staring into his eyes, I began to walk to the stairs, slowly making my way each step closer, gaze never breaking from his. He stood as well, making his way down the steps quickly, leaving the book on the floor. Forgotten.

I started walking faster, as did he, tears falling from my face. When I made it to the large amount of floor separating the two large staircases I began running. When he made it to the same level, he pulled me into his long freckled arms, holding me close. I tucked my face into his chest, gripping his shirt, his head resting on mine. "I'm sorry." I whimpered, "I'm so sorry."

He shushed me, kissing into my hair, "It's okay, baby." He whispered, voice cracking, "It's okay, I'm here." He pulled away, gripping my chin and slowly lifting my gaze to meet his. "None of this is your fault. Don't beat yourself up." His hand came to my cheek, thumb trailing over my skin. I leaned into his touch, my hand rested over his, eyes slipping shut.

"I love you." I breathed, turning my head to kiss his palm. When my eyes opened his were wide once more, tears streaking his face.

"What?" he asked, gaze alternating between my eyes. I smiled, kissing his palm again. I reached my other hand into his hair, lifting myself on my toes and leaving a tender, loving kiss on his lips. He deepened the kiss, almost bruising my lips. Actually, he _was_ bruising them. But I didn't mind. I needed to know this was real. That this wasn't a dream. "Say it again." He breathed into my lips.

"I love you." I repeated and he kissed me again, picking me up into his arms. My legs wrapped tight around his hips, arms around his neck, lips never parting from his while he carried me back up the steps, down a few corridors, and finally to his chambers.

Laying me down on the bed, he finally pulled away and I whined from the loss. He only smiled down at me, unbuttoning his shirt and slipping it off, dropping the thin fabric to the ground before gripping the hooks that bound my cloak together, pulling it open and letting it rest beneath me. I reached up, running my hands over his skin, another tear falling at the warmth of his chest and stomach. His gaze softened, leaning down to cup my cheek, wiping the tear with his thumb.

His forearms rested above my head, burying his face in my neck as my arms wrapped around him, nails digging into the space between his shoulder blades. "I love you, Adam." I whispered. "I love you so much."

"I love you more." he replied, kissing my neck. I moaned at the warm wet feel of his lips on my skin, unintentionally arching into him a little. He gasped as my chest pushed into his, pulling away to look into my eyes once more. "Sauli…" he breathed. My legs slid against his, slowly wrapping around them, pulling him closer.

"Please." I breathed, bucking my hips. His eyes flew wide, mouth dropping open as he sucked in a sharp breath, pressing his forehead into my shoulder. I knew how he felt, not being touched for so long. Not being touched by him, not having him hold me the way he did, feeling his warm breath on my skin. I missed it. I missed him.

"Are you sure?" he whispered, lifting his gaze to mine once more. "I won't push you…"

I smiled, reaching a hand into his hair, "You haven't pushed me before." He returned a smile, gaze softening as his hand moved to my head, gripping the hair tie and slowly pulling it out, running his fingers through my hair. He leaned in, kissing me softly, deeply, one hand still in my hair, the other now gripping my side. "Please." I breathed, kissing him again, deeper, moaning into his lips. I reached down to his pants, undoing them before slowly pulling them down as far as I could, letting them fall to his ankles on their own. He stepped out of them, kicking them to the side and climbing on the bed, moving me closer to the pillows.

He gripped the waist of my boxers, slowly pulling them away and I gasped as cool air kissed my skin, tilting my head back. He smirked, kissing beneath my jaw, running his fingertips along my shaft and I moaned, back arching. His lips moved to my neck, kissing and nipping at the skin, his warm hand stroking me slowly, only making me arch further, moaning a bit louder. "A-Adam" I breathed, "please…"

"Say it." He whispered into my skin, moving a little faster, "What would you like me to do?" I reached both hands into his hair, tugging roughly as I brought his lips back to mine. He growled into my lips, releasing my member and gripping his boxers, pulling them away, tossing them into the abyss. "Say it." He whispered again, "Tell me what you want…"

My eyes opened, staring deep into his, sweat rolling down every inch of my skin without even having very much done to me. "Make love to me." I breathed, sounding more like I was giving a suggestion than an order. He smiled, kissing me again, softer. I moaned into his lips, stroking his black locks.

He gripped my calves, lifting them onto his shoulders as he positioned himself, plucking a familiar bottle from the nightstand and squirting the contents on his palm. I watched as he lathered himself, biting hard on his lip to fight back a moan (Not very well), eyes slipping shut. When his eyes opened, his eyes were even darker, only making me need him more. A single look at me like that from him, I couldn't resist.

Slowly he started pushing inside me and my eyes squeezed shut, crying out in pure pain as I gripped tight on his hair and shoulder, pushing my forehead into the side of his neck. The further he pushed the more painful it was, the louder I whimpered, gripping tighter. When he was finally fully sheathed inside me I whimpered one last time, breathing heavily.

I pulled away from his neck, staring up at him, seeing how much of a haze he was in being inside me. "Sauli..." He breathed, resting a hand on the side of my face, wiping the tears I hadn't even noticed had fallen with his thumb. "Are you okay, baby?" He dove for my neck, kissing my skin reassuringly. "I'm sorry." he breathed, kissing again.

I laughed (huffed, really), "Nothing I'm not used to…" He didn't say anything to that, kissing my skin again. "I'm okay, Adam." I assured, kissing the side of his head to keep assuring him I was alright. "Just… Don't stop... Please."

"You're sure?" he whispered, pulling away from my neck, staring deep into my eyes. I swear I would never get tired of that look he gave me. Never.

"Yes." I whispered, "Only for you." His eyes softened. "Only you can give me this. Only you can love me like this." At that he dove, kissing me hard, bruising, but with all the more passion. His hips bucked, shoving further into me and I gasped loudly into his mouth, arching fully off the bed like a bow as stars danced across my vision. He smirked, pulling out only an inch before pushing back in, ripping another moan from me. He pulled out to the point until only the head was still inside me, staring into my eyes.

"You ready?" he breathed. I nodded and with that he pushed back in, making me cry out, throwing my head back. He thrust again, hitting that spot again and I cried from pure pleasure, gripping tighter on his hair. He thrust again, his forehead pressing into my shoulder, mine into his neck once again. He kept a slow, steady rhythm, hitting home with each thrust and pulling a moan from me. "Sauli." He moaned, pulling away from my shoulder as I pulled from his neck, kissing me again.

Suddenly I was on top of him, straddling him with both hands on his chest, his gripping my sides. I lifted myself, whimpering faint, clenching my jaw and squeezing my eyes shut. When I sunk back down I cried out, throwing my head back, hands leaving his chest to grip his wrists, lifting again and sinking back down, repeating over and over while keeping a slow rhythm, slowly adjusting to the motion. Adam never once loosened his grip, gaze never leaving my face and when my eyes opened to look back to him they locked.

Whimpers and moans left my lips, heavy breaths leaving his, along with the occasional moan or mention of my name. My dick was aching, angry from the lack of attention, but I didn't bother to reach for it. I wanted this moment to last as long as possible. I wanted to come purely from Adam being inside me, to make me sure this was all real and wasn't a dream. I wanted his grip to never leave my hips just to assure he was real, to breathe in his scent until I was dizzy. Just this simple slow movement I made and he guided me through made me lightheaded from the pleasure.

This was real.

This was love.

This was Adam.

When I came, I felt like I would faint from the unimaginable sparks inside me, the warm wetness of Adam releasing inside, making my eyes slip shut. But even though I'd reached my release he kept going, just as slowly, and my spent member quickly began to rise again, realizing how much more of this I was about to endure. And I welcomed it. My hand left his wrist, bending over slightly as my hand brushed his cheek, lingering there while I stared into his eyes once more.

Hours we were like this, same position, same pace, same atmosphere. Only now my moans were a bit louder and my eyes were fighting to stay open, every time I sank down onto him another moan ripping through my throat. I was weak. I was tired. I knew I was going to collapse the second I came from exhaustion.

But as soon as that thought passed my mind Adam flipped us over so I was resting on the sheets once more with Adam on top, gripping my calves and resting them on his shoulders, pushing deeper. Deeper than I knew he could even go. Deeper than I thought anyone could go. But nonetheless it brought stars to my vision, white flashing every time he'd thrust back in, tearing loud, tired moans from me. He didn't speed up, but his thrusts were hard, hitting my sweet-spot every time.

I was close. I knew it.

I couldn't even say his name, or anything for that matter. Words didn't even process in my mind anymore. But I knew I was close, and I no longer cared if this would be the end of the night. I just cared that I was with Adam, in our home, my home, and I was safe once more. I'd almost lost him. I'd never take him for granted again. I didn't want to lose him. I didn't want to lose his love again. I wouldn't survive without it. Without him…

Then I came hard, a hoarse cry from my lips, eyes falling shut. My thighs and stomach were soaked now, as well as my insides and the only coherent thought I had was Adam. When he pulled out finally I felt even weaker, limp, and I just laid there, breathing heavily as he collapsed on top of me. One hand reached into my greasy mess of hair, running fingers through it, breathing heavy into my neck as I felt warm goo drain from my backside.

"I…" he breathed, swallowing before continuing, "love you… so much…" I couldn't speak, I was so out of it that moment all I could do was cup his cheek, turning my head to look at him. His eyes were half open, just as tired as I and he was smiling, a single tear falling from his right eye. I wiped it away with my thumb, eyes falling shut because I really couldn't hold them any longer. He could understand my exhaustion. He kissed my cheek, his lips lingering there until I was almost completely out, which didn't take long at all.

I was home. With Adam. All I knew then on,

I was content.

* * *

**_Was I right?!_**


	29. Chapter 29

_**I'm a Glambert of my word! Enjoy and review on your thoughts! **_

* * *

My eyes fluttered open, blinded for a moment at the sun shining fully through the windows. But when they adjusted I looked down only to find black hair scattered on my chest a head rested on my stomach. Adam.

I reached down, hesitant for only a second before I slowly brushed the strands from his face, smiling down at the man with his arm wrapped over my waist, holding close with his hand on the sheet, gripping loosely. I frowned at the look on his face, pained and sad. Like I wasn't even there. Like he was having a sort of nightmare. I moved his hair behind his ear, then rested my palm on his cheek, tenderly stroking his skin with my thumb in attempts to comfort him. His hand unclasped the sheet, moving back to my side and pulling closer, holding me there.

Was he having a sort of nightmare? Is that why he looked so pained, scared even?

My other hand moved to his back, running back an forth over it to show him he was okay. But it seemed to work only a little. He mumbled something and my brows furrowed, dipping my head to hear a bit better. When he said it again I was able to understand. My eyes widened.

"Sauli."

My name.

My eyes stunk from tears that were beginning to build and immediately my hand on his face started stroking his long mane of hair, calling faintly to him. "I'm right here, baby. It's okay."

That moment I barely saw it, but I knew it was there. He smiled, shifting a little.

"Sauli" he breathed, "Sauli... I..."

"What is it?" I asked, stopping my motion in his hair and resting on his cheek once more. "Tell me, Adam."

"Sauli..." me breathed again, "Marry... Sauli..."

My brows furrowed, but before I could even begin to question it the door opened and I turned, seeing Tommy slip in. "Sorry if I woke you..." he muttered.

I smiled, shaking my head, "You didn't. Don't worry." he returned a warm, comforting smile, walking to my side of the bed.

"How are you doing?" he asked, sitting on the edge next to me, "Did you sleep alright?" I nodded, blinking slowly at him, taking in a deep breath through my nose and letting it out. He looked to Adam, smile fading a little. "He'll probably be out for a while." he explained, "He didn't sleep much the time you were gone." he shrugged after that, "Not many of us did, really..." My eyes softened, one hand leaving Adam's skin to rest on Tommy's cheek, rubbing my thumb to assure him.

"I'm here now." I whispered.

"I'm glad." he said, voice cracking a little as his eyes filled with tears a little, "Really glad."

"Tommy," I begged, "please don't cry. Please." He nodded, resting a hand over mine. His fingers slipped around my hand, gripping it and dropping them from his face, kissing the back of my palm before setting them both on the sheets.

"I'm fine." he assured, looking back to Adam. "It's just… we were just so scared…"

"Let's not talk about it right now." I whispered, squeezing his hand for a moment. He nodded, leaning down to leave a slow, tender kiss on my forehead. He lingered there for a moment, then pulled away, slipping from the bed. "Where are you going?" I asked, watching him walk to the door.

"I'm going to check on Terrance." He replied, turning back to me, "To see if he's alright…"

My gaze softened, "He'll be okay." I assured, "Niko will take care of him just as he's done for me. Without him I'd probably have quite a few bruises, but I don't."

He smirked, "He probably won't believe that unless he sees him again…" I sighed, watching him slip out the door, leaving me with a sleeping Adam. I rested my head back on the pillow, eyes drifting shut and just laying there, enjoying the moment.

My eyes opened hours later to Adam groaning softly, shifting in my arms, then the weight lifted from my stomach and I suddenly felt cold. But when a warm hand rested on my cheek I smiled, turning my head to kiss his palm. At that he leaned in, kissing my forehead. "Good morning." He whispered into my skin.

"Morning." I muttered into his hand, nuzzling into his touch as he pulled away, eyes opening to stare up at him. He smiled, warmly, stroking my skin with his soft thumb. I reached up, my fingers brushing his hair back, resting behind his ear. His eyes softened, leaning in once again, resting his forehead on mine. "I love you." I whispered.

His eyes drew back to mine, smile widening as he kissed me. "I love you." he muttered into my lips, kissing me again. I moaned into his lips, smiling before he pulled away, resting a hand on my chest. "So much more than you'll ever know." He kissed me again, then my cheek, moving down to my neck.

I chuckled, "I think I may need a bit of a break from _that_ for a day or two…"

He hummed against my skin at that, pulling away, "It doesn't matter." He whispered, staring down at me, petting my hair as his eyes scanned my face. "As long as I can spend as much of my time with you as possible." My eyes widened. Not in fear or anything of the sort. Of compassion. Awe. Love.

"I'm not going anywhere," I whispered, "not as long as you still want me…"

"That's not the question…" he protested and my brows furrowed. He looked like he was about to say something more, but instead his eyes drifted to the side, pulling further away and sitting in front of me. I sat up, gasping at the slight numbness in my backside, lightheaded for a moment. "Are you okay?" he asked, "How bad does it hurt?"

When I came back to myself I shook my head, smiling up at him. "It doesn't." he raised a brow at that, causing my smile to stretch, "Actually I can't feel much down there…" as if on cue we both laughed for a bit. But when the moment passed he went silent once more and my eyes softened, reaching for him. "What is it?"

"Sauli," he began, "that night I wanted you to tell me how you felt about me…" I moved closer, waiting there for him to continue. "The reason I wanted to…" he kept stopping, wondering whether he could say it or not.

"Adam, tell me." I whispered, "Please. I want to know." He sighed, closing his eyes. When they opened again, I could see something gleam in his pupils. Something that told me it was important. When he spoke my breath caught in my throat, staring widely at him.

"I want to grant you your freedom."

* * *

_**THOUGHTS?!**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Don't hate me! Don't hate me! Don't hate me! But a lot of JohnnyxNiko stuff is gonna happen in the next few chapters so work with it. Anyways read & leave in a review which you like better- Johnny&Terrance or Johnny&Niko? But, for now, read & leave your thoughts! **_

* * *

_**(Johnny's POV) **_

"AAH!" I screamed, spilling onto my stomach and sheets, Niko behind me with one hand gripping my side and the other wrapped around my stomach, back against mine and my head pressing into his shoulder. He thrust four times more before he stilled, filling me again. He moaned, leaning down to kiss my sweaty neck.

Only a moment after he pulled out we both collapsed into the sheets, him on top of me. He smirked into my skin, breathing heavily. "That was great." Few moments we just laid there, speechless, until he slipped from the bed and walked to his closet. "I wish I could stay," he called to me, grabbing a shirt and jacket from the closet, along with a pair of jeans before walking back to the bed, setting them on the sheets, "but I have work to do."

I looked to him, eyes half-closed as I spoke, "I'm guessing you're going to send me to work as well..."

He scoffed, "From what I remember even pleasure servants got a day off after _less_ than what we did!"

"Then you got a decent place." I muttered, turning my head, "After twice that I still had to work the next night and day for the office guys on break. Sometimes even to the auctioneer..."

"They must've really liked you then..." he smirked, slipping a dark blue shirt on, then his pants.

"Must've hated _you_ then..." I retorted.

He huffed, climbing back onto the bed, leaning close, "Probably 'cause I was a lot better topping..." My eyes rolled before closing again, feeling his lips press to my cheek. "You can stay here for the day, but you can't leave the room or else we're both in trouble." He explained. "I'll sneak you food when I can, just… don't complain about it."

I scoffed, "So it's _that_ bad here…" He chuckled, kissing my lips before slipping from the bed again, returning to dressing. "On the bright side, what I got from you was more of a welcoming than I got my first _month_ back home. And that's just from last night!"

"Am I as good as your _boyfriend_?" he teased. My smile faded, thinking of the tears I saw my lover make, the way I left him. Niko's eyes softened, dropping his gaze, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that…"

"It's okay." I assured, sitting up. "Then again," my smirk returned, but it was faint, "you did last a lot longer than he did…"

He laughed, "I haven't done anything _close_ to that since last year!"

My brows shot up at that, turning on my side, "How do you survive?!"

He shrugged, "Well for now I have you," he chuckled, "hopefully my master will stop sending me his '_gifts_' for now…" I raised a brow and his smirk returned, deepening, "Why else do you think your story was so believable?" I nodded, pursing my lips a bit and resting my head once more. "It's just rare when he actually sends takeout instead of picking from the staff…"

I turned on my side, supporting my head with my palm and elbow "And how often does he do that…?"

He shrugged again, "Depends how long the day is…"

"I doubt days are usually short under his care." I smirked. He shrugged, pulling on a jacket and walking to the door. "Niko..." I called and he turned back, eyes softer. I smiled, faint, saying softly, "Thanks."

He only returned a smile, nodding once and slipping out, leaving me to myself. I sighed, feeling a slight smile tug at my lips as I rested my head back into the pillow, eyes slipping shut.

* * *

_**(Sauli's POV) **_

"Sauli." Adam whispered, "Baby please, say something." He cupped my cheek, staring softly at me.

"I..." I breathed, staring down to the sheets, "I don't know what to say..." I looked to him, gripping his wrist and pulling his hand from my face, resting it on my lap. He frowned at the motion, my gaze never tearing from his. "Why?" I asked.

He sighed, shutting his eyes for only a second before looking back to me, "I love you so much, Sauli." he assured "That's why I can't own you. I don't want you here as a slave or servant. I want you as a guest." My eyes softened, "I want you to be free to come and go as you please. I want you to choose whether you want to be here or out there. I'll pay all the expenses if you want to go to Finland or Paris or Canada! Wherever you choose." My lips smashed into his, stopping him before he could say any more.

But I pulled away before the embrace could deepen, staring deep into his eyes. "I don't want to be a guest here. I don't want to be sent away, slave or not." I stated holding his face in both hands, "Why do you think I want to be free? Do you think I'd ever want to leave you?"

"I don't want you to feel trapped here anymore or _anywhere_ for that matter." he explained, "The second I get the others back, I'll do the same for them so neither Neil nor anyone can steal them ever again. I'll make sure of it."

"So this is all about me almost becoming someone else's property?" I assumed, dropping my hands.

He shook his head, "I don't want you to be anyone's property! That's why I want to grant your freedom."

"I don't want it." I protested, keeping my voice soft.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I don't want to be free!" I blurted, "I want to be owned by you and you only. I want to be yours." His eyes widened, staring in shock. "Do you not want me anymore?" I asked, sitting straight, pulling my legs to my chest and wrapping my arms around them. "Is that why you're trying to send me away?"

"I'm not trying to send you away, I'd never do that!" he assured, shaking his head.

"Then what are you doing?"

"I'm giving you a choice!" he almost shouted. "I'm giving you a chance at your own life, to make your own decisions. I want to know if-" He stopped himself, turning away.

I leaned closer, "If what?" I asked.

"Nothing." he muttered, turning to the side to slip off the bed, but I gripped his shoulder, turning him back to me.

"Tell me." I ordered, gaze hardening.

"Can we just let it go-?" he started, but I wouldn't do it.

"Tell me." I repeated, "Please."

"It's not important-"

"It is if you're refusing to tell me." I moved closer, resting my free hand on his lap. "Please just tell me."

He sighed, closing his eyes, "I want to know whether you'll still want me after you're free..." That moment I could feel my heart crack, tears filling my eyes as my jaw clenched.

"You think I only want you because it was either you or Neil..." I concluded. His eyes opened, staring into mine before I turned to the edge of the bed, letting my legs hang over. Carefully I slipped from the bed, hanging on to the bed as I walked to the spot on the floor my boxers were, grabbing them.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To get changed and be somewhere I can be alone." I answered slipping the boxers on and grabbing the cloak, walking to the door. "I just I need to think." He nodded and I could see a hint of moisture in his eyes, but I didn't go back to him. As much as it pained me to see him upset, I needed time to be alone and think. I needed to let everything sink in. I needed peace.

When I got to my room I changed into a simple pair of pajama pants and tank, then headed to the roof, taking my cloak with me.

Hours I sat on the roof in the shade, knees to my chest and arms wrapped on top, chin rested on my forearms as I stared into the distance. I stayed there long after sunset, just thinking over what was going on.

One. My best friend was locked away as my replacement in what could possibly be his final resting place.

Two. Terrance most likely hated me for putting him there.

Three. The love of my life, Adam, didn't believe I truly loved him. He thinks giving me freedom will make me leave him, despite how I told him I loved him. The only other person I've ever said those words to are Niko. The boy who took my virginity, my guardian angel, my first love. My first… everything.

I looked to my cloak, running my fingers over the soft fabric, the purple trim, the reason I wore it. This piece of fabric was my whole life, my past, my childhood. Everything I knew it was due to this clothing. Everything that ever happened to me; meeting Niko, selling my body for a pretty penny, Meeting Tommy, Johnny, Allison. Meeting Adam, falling in love, having my heart shattered. All of it due to this _cloth_.

Four…

I was nothing but a piece of property.

* * *

_**Leave a review of which you like better- Johnny&Terrance or Johnny&Niko? Plus, what you think of my twist...**_


	31. Chapter 31

My eyes slowly opened, being blinded from the rising sun for a few moments. I was still on the roof, only now I was rested on a few layers of thick blankets, another on top of me, a soft pillow beneath my head. I looked next to the bed to find a bottle of water, a plate with a steel dome over it on top of a tray, and a note beneath the bottle as a weight.

I took the bottle in one hand, note in the other, unfolding the paper and reading over such neat handwriting, one I recognised the second I saw it.

_You can stay in the guest wing for now. Going to have papers and a cheque signed Monday. Until then, Allison will send your meals. Feel free to roam the grounds as long as you wish. _

It wasn't signed. Then again, it didn't need to be.

I set it on my lap, staring into the distance once more. Monday. That was just two days away. Two days and Adam was going to send me away. Where to, I didn't know. Probably far as possible. He wanted me to leave?

Fine.

As you wish, master.

* * *

_**(Adam's POV) **_

These past few days had flown too fast.

These past six months had flown too fast. Maybe it was for the best. Sauli would be a free man after today and I'd be back to work with Tom. Maybe it was the right thing to do. He hadn't had a single taste of freedom and now he'd have the rest of his life to have it. I'd support him financially until he'd found a decent well-paid job and could afford his own expenses. Maybe in time he'd find someone else, settle down with them and grown old together.

Something I once thought of doing with him...

"Sir," the man in front of me repeated, pulling me from my thoughts, "I need a last name."

I paused at that, trying to think back if I'd ever heard Sauli mention a last name. Then I remembered him once telling me about how his parents sold him when he was a baby.

"He doesn't exactly have one." I replied, frowning a little. He took in a long breath, then sighed heavily, the hairs in his brown beard moving a little.

"Well if you can tell me where the name originates from I can search up some common ones." he suggested, turning to his computer to the right of him, fingers hovering over the white keyboard.

"Finland." I answered, then watched in silence as he typed, waiting a moment before spinning the screen to me.

"Anything from this list catch your attention...?" he asked, sitting back as I scanned over the list. Over three hundred results. I figured it would take a while to match while I read over the names, matching them to Sauli's. But when I reached the seventh result I stopped, thinking of it to be a well match actually.

_Koskinen._

_Sauli Koskinen._

"Koskinen." I stated and he nodded, turning the screen back to him and writing down the word next to his first name, then moving to a space to the far right titled with the letters D.O.B.

"Date of birth?" he asked, not bothering to take his eyes off the document. I took in a deep breath, thinking back to one night on the roof with Sauli and he'd asked me about growing up and my age. In return he told me about growing up in his conditions and eventually what he knew as his birthday, since he was told he was given to the auctioneer at only six days old.

His parents really are a bunch of cunts…

I let out my breath as I answered, "March 28th. He'll be twenty in a few months." He nodded, jotting down the date while I sat there in silence, waiting for the next question.

"Name of parent or legal guardian?" About to answer I froze. This would be on Sauli's record forever. I couldn't let him be known as the child with parents who sold him to a man that makes money off his body. I wouldn't do it. Whether he knew the truth of the matter was his business, but I wasn't about to put that information as his life story…

"I am." I replied, "His parents passed when he was young and they were servants of mine. I never learned their names." He didn't question it, he just nodded, writing down my name as I spelled it out for him. Then he asked me for a signature in a few slots and a few other questions, then instructed me on lines where I'd need Sauli to sign. I tensed a little at that, knowing I'd have to do this with him face to face, how awkward it would be. But as much as I hated it, it had to be done.

I hated that I was doing this. All of it. I was about to lose my lover, my friend, my potential husband, because of fear. And it was my own fault. I'd put him through so much over his short time with me and now I was trying my best to make up for it. I'd been selfish with him. I've been greedy. That's why I couldn't cage him any longer. He didn't deserve it. No one does!

I had to make things right. For him at least.

"Here are both your documents, sir." He said, setting Sauli's document on top of the ones regarding the servants Neil had stolen from me. Yesterday, I had a few servants meet with me to tell me the names of the people Neil took so I could take them down to the courthouse so I could assure which ones legally belong to me and which are free citizens. With that I nodded to him, shaking his hand with one and taking both documents in the other. One of the documents was about seven or eight pages, which was about my servants, the other only five.

With that, I turned and walked out of the office, walking through the large room littered with dark wooden desks mostly with people working at them. When I made it to the front doors I saw Thomas waiting against the wall, walking to the door and holding it open for me. I nodded to him, walking out to the car and slipping in, holding the door open for the blonde to slip in. he closed it behind him and immediately we were off.

I sighed, setting the stack on the seat next to me, staring down at it. "What is that for?" he asked, "The top one I mean."

I swallowed, trying to moisten my throat some more before I spoke, "Sauli's citizenship." I saw his eyes widen at my answer, but I could see a faded sparkle in his eye along with his slight smile, keeping silent as he looked to the window, staring into the distance. I turned to my window, truing with all my strength to focus on something other than what had been on my mind since Friday. But he owned my mind, since the day I first saw his face.

Sauli.

* * *

_**THOUGHTS?! **_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Smut. JohnnyxNiko. Enjoy or not, it's happening! Read Johnny's view first or skip straight to Sauli's. Your choice... **_

* * *

_**(Johnny's POV) **_

"Oh god don't stop!" I whined, arching off the bed as far as my body would allow, fisting the sheets hard.

He pulled away from my member, staring up at me, "If you keep screaming things like that someone is going to hear…" he smirked, then bent back down, pulling me into his mouth again.

"Fuck them." I hissed, throwing my head into the pillow beneath in a loud moan. "Just don't stop…" When I felt a finger slowly pushing into me my eyes squeezed shut, moaning again, "Oh god, _please_!" two pumps of his finger before it jammed into that one spot and my eyes shot open, stars dancing. I've always believed Terrance to be really good at head, but now he seemed pretty fucking lousy at it. And when Niko's finger touched my spot, the tightness of his lips on my member, I couldn't hold back my release.

He greedily swallowed the substance, sucking and licking all over my spent member to clean it, only causing me to whine tiredly, releasing the sheets from my tight grasp. He brought his lips back to mine, kissing me sweetly, softly. I reached one hand into his hair, just resting there while we kissed. Both his hands ran up and down my sides, reaching my thighs and spreading them as he'd already done three times before. His lips left mine only to kiss my neck, running his fingers over my lower half, something hard poking into my skin.

I swallowed, fighting to catch my breath as I tried to protest. "No," I breathed, "no more..." His lips came back to mine and I whined into his mouth as one palm cupped my spent member, stroking me slowly. I whimpered into his lips from the touch, turning my head to the side, completely exhausted to the core.

He kissed my cheek, then my neck, one hand falling between my cheeks, rubbing one finger only a few centimeters inside my entrance. I gasped, arching a little and he smirked against my skin, going a little deeper. I was sensitive and swollen there, but that didn't seem to bother him in the least. "You sure about that...?" he breathed into my skin. I only moaned as he sank deeper, pumping a little faster.

Again his fingers disappeared and he just sat there, staring at his work in a dark grin. His lips hovered over mine, ghosting kisses while I laid there, too weak to kiss back. But when I felt him pushing into me once more I squirmed a little, whimpering a little from the stretch. His hands searched for mine, slipping his fingers in the spaces between and resting them above my head, pushing himself all the way in. Groans, huffs and whimpers left my lips trying to adjust to the feeling of being filled again.

He kept leaving kisses all over my neck, shoulders and collarbone in attempts to soothe me, but that was useless. He stayed in that position for a long while, skin pressed tight to mine, breathing heavily into my sweaty skin. "Niko," I breathed, eyes fallen shut, "move. Please-"

With one shallow thrust of his hips he slammed into me and I made a noise somewhat between a groan and a whimper, squeezing his palms weakly. He thrust again, a little bigger, a little harder, and I made the same noise a little louder. "Fuck," he breathed, thrusting again, a lot bigger this time, making me jerk in his arms when he hit that spot again, arching into him. "You feel so good..."

_Gee, I was wondering why we fucked five times just minutes ago! Not to mention how many times you sucked me off in between... _

I moaned loudly after he pulled out up to the head only to slam into me once again. My head lolled to the side, breathing heavily as he started to thrust faster, harder, up to a point of pounding into me. The pleasure he was giving me was so intense with his thrusting I felt I would pass out before I came.

He pulled away from my neck and sat up, releasing my hands to grip my hips, pulling me tight against him. I cried out from the hard blow, laying limp while he lifted himself on both his knees, thrusting faster, harder. He kept groaning my name, throwing his head back momentarily as his thrusts slowed, making me feel every single inch of him. I kept moaning, loudly, lazily moving my own hips to work with his. He bit his lip while I moved and looked back to me, my eyes only half opening to stare back at him.

"More..." I whined, trying to move my hips a little faster. But he gripped my hips tight, slowly withdrawing his dick from inside me. I whimpered in confusion and wonder of why he'd stopped, but he only smirked at me as he slipped from the bed, dropping to his knees to reach for something underneath. Soon, after fiddling with something in a groan, he climbed back on the bed, kissing me softly.

Suddenly my eyes squeezed shut, feeling something tight, cold, sliding down my shaft to the very base. When my eyes opened I looked down to find a silver ring securing my release back and my eyes widened, looking back to Niko. Before I could say anything his lips attacked mine, pinning me down to the bed once more. He gripped my thighs and spread them, his warm hands cascading towards my calves, lifting them onto his shoulders.

Slowly he pushed back inside, making my eyes shut once more, whimpering until he was fully sheathed inside me. My eyes opened again, staring into his for a long moment in silence. But after I heard a soft click my eyes widened as stars danced across them, shots of pure pleasure rolling down every fibre of my body. Niko's eyes slipped shut, moaning as he pulled out, only to push back in again. Vibrating cock-ring. Where do you find this shit? And how much does it cost?!

He started off slow, then began to speed up a little, his nails digging into my thighs the harder he thrust. I couldn't see straight anymore. Stars constantly invaded my vision and moans, whines, and who knows what the fuck else was falling from my lips, clawing at the sheets with every bit of fading strength I had in me. Normally with Terrance, I was the one to do the teasing and whatnot, he basically just fucked my brains out until we both passed out from exhaustion (which didn't take very long in the first place). But Niko…

I was putty in this man's hands. He could do whatever he wanted with me and I would let him. He's done more to me in the past three days than I've ever known in the years working as a pleasure slave. It was like he knew every little trick in the book and it took until now to hide it all. I couldn't put my finger on it, but there was something about him that made it so easy to let him…

I don't know…

Maybe I would survive here for a while longer with him…

* * *

_**(Sauli's POV) **_

The door clicked open and my gaze lifted from my book, watching Adam slip in with his gaze down, holding some papers in his left hand. "May I come in?" he asked gently, gaze slowly lifting to the bed I rested on, but not meeting my face still.

"It's your house." I replied, looking back to the text. He sighed, walking to the bed and sitting on the edge, staring at me in silence. After a long moment of uncomfortable silence I finally spoke out, still not turning from my book, "Did you come to stare or…?" I raised a brow.

His gaze dropped at that, voice softening, "S-sorry, I just…" Seeing him like this. It was a side of him I'd never seen before. Just like my first night back, seeing him so upset, so lost… He moved a little closer, looking to the cover of my book and his gaze softened, "Still on that thing?" he asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Last chapter." I replied, taking a slow breath after.

"I read some of it while you were gone," he added with a tender smile, "It's really good! I only got a few chapters in though…"

"All good things must come to an end." I concluded, turning the page.

His smile faded, "So, what's happening in it right now…?"

"She just had a nightmare that the merchant was dying." I answered, "Now she's running back to see if he's alright…"

"Where did she run off to in the first place?" he asked, brows furrowed.

"I can't tell you that," I protested, "you'll have to read it yourself. But for now, I wouldn't mind some quiet while I read, if that's okay with you…"

For a moment he just stared at me, a deep frown pulling at his lips and he stood from the bed, "Right." He whispered, setting the papers by my feet, staring down at me, "I just came to drop this off." I refused to look up at his face, knowing I'd probably burst into tears if I did. So I only took glances at his pants and shirt, his hands. "I'll have someone pick it up tomorrow so I can get it verified."

"How much do I need to fill out?" I asked, staying in my current position.

"Just sign the last page." He answered, "I filled out the other information for you." Again he stood there in silence for a moment, staring down at me. But as soon as the moment passed, he turned and walked back to the door, muttering a soft, "Sleep well."

When the door clicked open again my gaze lifted and without thinking I called to him. "Adam." He turned back to me, his eyes only a little wider as he stared back. I froze, realizing what I'd done.

"Yes?" he replied, standing in place, waiting for my answer.

"I…" my gaze dropped, setting my book on my lap. "Thanks." I said, clenching my jaw and shutting my eyes tight, feeling tears sting my eyes. His expression faded then, nodding once before he slipped out, closing the door behind him. For a long moment I just sat there, staring at the wooden door, seeing shadows of feet beneath the door, frozen in their place.

I slipped from the bed, tears building in my eyes as I walked to the door, keeping my feet light on the floor. When I got to the door I reached for the handle, then froze when it was less than an inch away. Slowly I re-placed my hand to the wood, just resting it there, staring at my hand. The ring was still rested on my finger. The ring Adam gave me.

I could hear a faint sniffle on the other side of the door and my eyes shut as tears finally broke free, pressing my forehead to the door. I hated this. I hated every bit of it. After everything, Adam was sending me away. I told him I lived him. I told him every bit of my life. I told him things I hadn't told Niko or Johnny. I gave him my body and soul.

Now he was sending me away forever. He said he loved me. He promised he'd never lose me. But he was sending me away. He was getting rid of me because of some stupid fear I didn't really love him. If I didn't mean it, I wouldn't have said it! Didn't he understand that?!

It didn't matter anymore at this point. Soon I'd be gone and the man I love would be back to the way he was. I'd be forgotten within a month.

On the other hand I could start over. I could have a normal life, a normal job. Maybe one day, in the very distant future, I'd even somehow manage a family…

Yes, with a woman. Or even adopt children if possible. If I could be with Adam, I wouldn't want any man. I didn't need a lover. I didn't need that kind of companion at my side. But I needed my sanity and just a puppy wasn't enough. I'd be a good father. I knew that. But I'd need a good, stable job and a suitable home. I guess I could start off as a waiter, maybe look for something on the side to keep myself busy and gain a little extra cash. But then that raised another question…

Where would I live?


	33. Chapter 33

_**I'm a day late, I know. I've been stuck with getting organized and getting supplies for school, and some personal shit. But anyways, I'm updating quick before I have to leave so enjoy! **_

_**Hopefully...**_

* * *

"Sauli?" I hear Tommy's tender whisper ring in my ears. The bed shifts and a warm hand rested on my side, lips pressing to my cheek. I moaned groggily at the nice sensation. "Sauli," he whispers again, "baby, wake up."

My eyes opened, burning for a moment and I shut them tight again, pressing the heels of my palms over my eyelids. "What is it?" I asked, voice cracking a little. The second I pulled my hand away from my face, Tommy cupped my jaw in both hands, leaning close.

"Fuck, what happened to you?" he asked, scanning over my face. "Did you get an allergic reaction to something?"

"Have you never seen someone woken first thing in the morning?" I asked.

"Your face is never this swollen first thing in the morning." He protested, brushing calming circles into my cheeks. "Sauli… are you alright? How do you feel?"

"I feel tired." I replied, swatting his hands away and turning on my side. "Now can I go back to sleep? I didn't drift until dawn."

He sighed, grabbing the papers I'd set on my night stand, flipping through them. "Sauli, you didn't sign the form."

"I was busy." I muttered, keeping my back to him.

"You should sign it now, then." He replied, "We're taking it back today so we can get your I.D. and passport and whatever else you'll need."

"Great," I sneered, "the faster you do that, the faster you can get rid of me…"

He froze for a second at that, then set the papers back on the night stand. "What?" he asked, "Why do you think anyone is trying to get rid of you? Why would anyone want to get rid of you anyway?!"

"Have you not been told the reason I'm getting citizenship, Tommy?" I asked, turning over to face him. "Last time I checked, you and Adam were so buddy-buddy, considering your little deal you had before I even came here! I would expect him to have told you he was sending your little _gift_ away."

"Are you kidding?!" he retorted, "Ever since you two came together, the only time him and I had a non-work-related conversation, he was buying these rare flowers for your date that ended with the two of you avoiding one another fo-"

"Wait," I stopped him, "Flowers? What flowers?"

"The flowers I wasn't supposed to tell you about." He replied, "Flowers I will tell you nothing more about. If you want to know, you should talk to Adam." I scoffed, turning over. He sighed, laying on his side behind me, wrapping an arm around me and pulling close, "A lot has happened in the past week for the both of you." he whispered, "He's just not in the right mind at the moment. You need to tell him you meant it when you told him you loved him, make him realize he's doing the wrong thing."

"No matter what I say, he'll still send me away." I whispered, "He wouldn't believe me if I wrote it in the sky. Maybe it's better if I leave... For the both of us..." At that his arms tightened around me, holding me tight to his chest.

"If you ever decide otherwise," he assured, voice cracking a bit as he spoke, "the door will always be open for you..." I nodded, gripping his wrist, gently rubbing my thumb against his skin, closing my eyes. "Just... Talk to him..." he almost begged, "I can't stand the constant silence anymore. None of us can, knowing it's because of what is going on with you two."

"I'm sorry." I whispered, "This was the very last thing I'd ever want to happen living here..." His plump lips pressed to the back of my neck, laying there in silence while not once loosening his hold. I didn't want him to anyway. Tommy took care of me. He's the one who begged Adam to let me stay. He showed me life was more than I'd ever know. He gave me a good home and a warm bed to sleep!

Without Tommy, I wouldn't have a home. I'd never let that go.

* * *

_**(Adam's POV) **_

The door clicked open, closing only a moment after and light footsteps filled the room. I didn't move. It was the middle of the night and I was trying to sleep.

Of course it wasn't working in the first place. I haven't been able to sleep well for a while. The last time I got any sleep was the night Sauli returned. Even before then I could barely sleep more than three hours, knowing my love refused to see me, along with the time he'd been imprisoned at my brother's.

This was a habit now.

The bed shifted and soon soft hands were rested on my back, running along my skin while I laid on my stomach, head turned away from the figure. When tender lips pressed to my shoulder I moaned at the warm feeling, loosening my slight grip on the pillow next to me. His lips moved to my neck, hands falling to my sides and soon warm weight was resting on my back.

My eyes opened, trying to turn my head to see the person on top of me, but before I had the chance his hands disappeared from my sides and suddenly some piece of fabric was tied around my head, blocking my sight. "What are-"

A soft voice shushed me, flipping me on my back and straddling my waist. "Don't speak," he breathed, taking my wrists and bringing them to his sides, letting my hands caress his smooth skin while his run down my arms. "Just feel." He leaned down, lips brushing mine slowly and I lifted my head, kissing him. I knew that taste better than anything.

He smiled into the kiss, tightening his hold only a little on my biceps. But he pulled away too soon, letting go of one arm and reaching over as he sat up. The click sound of a cap opening filled the echoing room, ringing in my ears as he let go of my other arm, squelching the contents of the container replacing the otherwise silence of the room. He reached over once more, then went back to straddling me, his moist palm wrapping around my rising erection and I gasped. Heavy breaths and soft moans left my lips while he stroked me, lathering my shaft thoroughly with lube until I was fully coated.

He released my member, lifting himself and just barely resting on the tip, "Are you ready?" he breathed. Immediately I nodded, heart beginning to pound inside my chest, feeling his heat practically radiating off him. slowly he lowered himself, crying out from the immense stretch. I knew I was hurting him. I felt as if I would come any second just from his tightness and my breath caught in my throat. He took about three or four pauses before he finally sunk down, shaking as faint sounds were falling from him with every shaken breath.

My hands left his sides and moved to his stomach, soothing strokes of my fingers over his skin in attempts to calm him. Long moments we stayed there, waiting for him to stop shaking or, at least, to adjust to the stretch. But soon his grip loosened and his voice lessened to heavy breaths, twitching only a little. "Sauli," I whispered, "are you okay?"

"Yeah…" he breathed, "Now what did I say about talking?" I chuckled, nodding. At that he slowly began to lift himself, whimpering softly and my grip tightened on his sides, steadily lifting him, then pulled him down, ripping another cry from his throat. He lifted himself, then fell, doing the same over and over again, crying out each time. I reached for the fabric covering my vision to pull it away, but he gripped my wrists, pulling them away. "Don't."

"I want to see you." I breathed.

He pinned my hands on either side of my face, trying to dominate. Honestly, I could easily flip him over and pin him to the sheets if I wanted to. "If you reach for that blindfold again, I'll leave this bed and never come back." My smirk returned, deepening.

Next thing, I was on top of him, his hands pinned on the pillow above his head and I dove, pressing my lips to his. He moaned, lifting his head a little as he kissed back. I held both wrists in one hand as I pulled away, gripping the blindfold and tearing it away from my face, quickly but effectively tying his wrists together. "I dare you." I teased, thrusting once, shallow, and his head ripped back, eyes squeezing shut. I thrust again, a little deeper, watching his hands tear at the pillowcase.

* * *

**_Leave a review or we'll NEVER know what happens with Saulibert. _**

**_BTW, I have an idea for a possible sequel for this, but depending on the ending I'll determine whether or not to start it..._**


	34. Chapter 34

_**I just had what was possibly the best day of my life and should probably change my relationship status on my desc. But for you guys, that probably doesn't matter but it should because without it you wouldn't have gotten this extra chapter so be fucking greatful! **_

_**Oh yeah! Any of you know the movie 'The Kid' where Bruce Willis meets his 8 year old self and they kind of help one another out? **_

_**I was thinking something like that but instead, Adam meets either 5 or 12/13 year old self after he has this huge fight with Sauli, whom in a rage leaves to stay with a friend. The reason, Adam has become so serious and boring lately just a week after his 30th birthday. he's always out with collaborators or doing interviews and whatnot, whenever he gets home the first thing he does is sleep and by morning he's out the door, so you can understand Sauli's frustration. Then one day he wakes up, only find a child in his house. Stuff happens, yada yada, I'm working on the storyline. **_

_**It's only if YOU guys leave in a review if you think I should do that or toss it that will make my decision! If you DO think it's a good idea, which age do u think I should do little Adam(You can NOT think of bulgie when I say that. he is, in no way, little and we can all see it!)? **_

_**Other than that, read and review or I'll just have to cancel the next upload and I don't think anyone will really enjoy that... **_

* * *

_**(Sauli's POV) **_

My eyes fluttered open, looking next to me and my eyes grew moist at the sight. His body faced me as he slept peacefully, one arm lazily hung over my waist. I'd never seen him so peaceful. Then again, I'd never actually gotten emotional seeing someone sleep. I wanted to hold him back. I wanted to stay in this moment forever and never leave. I didn't want to think of what was happening. I only wanted this moment.

But I knew I couldn't have it.

Slowly, carefully, I lifted his wrist, withdrawing his arm from my waist, tenderly resting it at his side, hand next to his face. With that I took one long look at his face, smiling down at him. I leaned in, pausing only an inch from his face, taking one last scan of his face before I leaned further, leaving a slow kiss on his temple. He moaned in his sleep, shifting only a little closer. But I pulled away before he could stir, slipping from the bed and gathering my robe (a.k.a. the random black silk robe hung in the closet of the guest room I'm currently staying in), walking to the door.

"Where are you going?"

I froze in my place, staring hard at the door. Naida. Slowly I spun on my heel, looking back to the bed to find Adam holding himself up on his forearm, staring tiredly at me. "I asked you a question," he added, "don't I deserve an answer…?"

"I-I…" I stammered. He sighed, slipping from the bed and walking to me, towering over me as he always does. His eyes were soft, as soft as could ever be. He tenderly palmed my cheek and I leaned into his touch, eyes slipping shut for a split moment before staring into his. I swear, no matter how pissed, how sad, or how old either of us are, I would never grow sick of looking into his eyes. He leaned in, lips pressing softly to my forehead.

"Come back to bed." he whispered into my skin, slipping my hands in his and gently tugging me back to the bed. "At least until Thomas comes to drag me away…"

I smiled, walking back to the bed with him and climbing on, pulling him with me. He climbed on top of me on his hands and knees, kissing me softly, slowly. "Why is he taking you away this time?" I smirked, nipping the tip of his nose.

He shrugged, "First, we're going to return an order at a florist, then I'm going to get everything verified with a judge..." My smile faded, dropping my gaze. His eyes softened, "What's wrong?"

I looked back to him, "You mean… get my citizenship verified…" he nodded. "And then I have to leave…" He frowned, climbing off me and sitting with his back against the headboard, pulling his knees to his chest.

"Oh…" he whispered, "I'd forgotten about that for a moment…"

I sighed, shrugging my shoulders and turning on my side, "Well, you'll have me out of your hair soon…"

He scoffed, turning to me, "You think I _want_ you to leave?"

"It was _your idea_ in the first place…" I retorted.

"It was my idea to give you your freedom and let you explore without anyone's permission." He stated, "I told you I didn't want you trapped-"

"I've never felt trapped here!" I protested, turning back to him and sitting on my knees. "I've never felt forced to love you either. I fell for you before I knew who Neil was! Don't you remember when I told you 'I'd rather be a two-dollar play thing than work for someone like you'?"

"From what I remember, you called me '_some child that thinks I'm all for his own personal entertainment_'…" he corrected, using a high-pitched voice when quoting me.

"If I was so stubborn then, what makes you think I'd suddenly change my mind?" I asked. "Because of Neil?! I'm not afraid of him! I'll never be afraid of him!"

"Just as you said you'd never like me…?" he raised a brow. My eyes rolled, looking down to the sheets. His frown returned, moving closer, "You understand why I'm doing this. Right?" he whispered, "Whether you agree with it or not, it's the right thing to do."

"And what if it's the wrong decision?" I asked, keeping my gaze down. "What if something happens? What if…" his eyes softened, reaching for my cheek. But I gripped his wrist before he could touch me, staring up into his eyes.

"You mean if you find someone else?" he smiled, but I could see it was forced, looking down to my chest, "Then I guess I'll know the truth…" He pulled me close, kissing my cheek. I turned my head, catching his lips with mine in a slow, loving lock, both hands rested on his chest. His arms wrapped around me, laying down as he held me close, pulling me on top of him. I palmed his cheek, deepening the embrace while I straddled him. I gasped as he squeezed my sides, he took the opportunity to shove his tongue in my mouth. I moaned at the intrusion, sucking sweetly on the muscle.

Suddenly I was flat on my back, Adam hovering over me, staring down at my frame. There was a knock at the door and he sighed, climbing off me and looking to the door. About to answer I gripped his chin, turning him to me, "Send him away." I whispered.

"What?" he asked lightly gripping my wrist.

"Do it. Please. I don't want him to see me here." I begged, "Please…" For a moment he just stared at me.

Eventually he sighed, looking to the door, "I'm busy right now."

"Don't you need to go to the courthouse today?" I hear Tommy call through the door.

"It doesn't close until nine," Adam replied, "I need to bathe anyways. Come back in a few hours."

"Alright then…" I hear Thomas once more before faint footsteps faded down the hall. I let out a breath I wasn't even aware I was holding, closing my eyes. Adam's warm hand rested on my chest, moist lips pressing to my cheek. I turned on my side, staring across the room to the window. Only a moment after I looked to it I saw a small bird land on the window, jumping about a few times. I smiled as I watched it, staring at the colour pattern that reminded me of one winter when I had my first night of business.

The whole body was white with a black line down the tail and the edge of the wings half-covered by the other feathers. There was a black stripe around the base of the neck almost acting like a necklace. Then a litter of black spots along the top of the head. I'd never seen such a creature. It was so strange, so different. So beautiful.

Without a single thought I slipped from the bed, walking to the window and knelt down, lifting the glass enough to see the full figure.

It hopped around a few more times, turning inside the house to look at me, cocking it's head a little. I smiled, slowly resting my hand on the sill and it's gaze fell to my fingers, cocking it's head to the other side as a faint chirp fell from it's tiny beak. It hopped a little closer, staring directly at my fingernail, turning it's head just a little. "What are you…?" I hear Adam call softly to me and I could feel his eyes on my back.

I ignored him, watching the small creature move closer, leaning down towards my finger. Long moment he stayed there, examining my finger before slowly climbing on, lifting it's gaze to mine once more. My eyes softened, staring in silence at the creature. But the moment lasted only a while longer before the creature pecked the back of my palm and climbed off, staring at me for a few moments more before hopping over to the ledge.

It jumped off, disappearing from sight a second and reappearing in the air, staring at me once again and in a flash it was flying into the sun, shrinking in the distance.

I looked to Adam, seeing him sitting at the edge of the bed, staring at me in almost… I don't know…

His eyes softened, slipping from the bed and walking to me, kneeling in front of me. He reached out, palming my cheek and I leaned into his touch, turning my head to kiss his palm. He moved closer, kissing my temple. "I'm sorry." He whispered, resting his free hand on my back, "For everything. Almost losing you, being such an ass, upsetting you…"

"Why are you sending me away then?" I asked, pulling closer. He sighed, running his fingers through my hair to try and soothe me. Silence filled the room once more while we both sat there, Adam holding me for a long while. When he finally spoke, I held him closer, suddenly wishing I hadn't asked…

"Because I'll never forgive myself if I let you stay…"


	35. Chapter 35

**_Let me start this update by saying to those of you starting school tomorrow, which I am, have already started, or are starting later(lucky bitch), hope you all had a great summer and just fucking enjoy what I have for you! _**

* * *

The door clicked open and my eyes opened, turning over to look to the door, watching Adam slip in. When his gaze lifted to mine he froze, looking like he didn't know whether to smile or frown. "I thought you'd be in your own room…"

I shrugged, sitting up, "I couldn't really find it in myself to leave…" I could see a faint smirk at that, walking to the bed and shedding his jacket, climbing in next to me.

"I've been gone for hours," he added, "What have you been doing this whole time?"

I laid back on my side, facing him. "Thinking…"

He laid the same as me, moving closer, "About…?"

I shrugged again, "Things… Everything that's happened… Where I'm going to live… What am I going to do once I get there…"

He smiled with a soft huff, resting a hand on my side, "You'll figure it out eventually…" My eyes slipped shut, moving closer, resting my head only an inch from his. "Have you picked any locations?" he asked.

"Only one." I whispered. He tilted his head down to look at me, waiting for an answer. "I want to go to Finland. There's a place called Helsinki, where Niko and Sara are from. I can speak the language, and I'm not a shy person. Maybe I can find some family there, or maybe I can find a little information on who I truly am…"

He sighed, eyes softening as his hand moved up my side to my cheek, "I think that's a wonderful idea." He smiled, kissing the very tip of my nose. "Just answer me one question…" I raised a brow. "Who is this Sara you mentioned?" That's when I realized I hadn't told anyone about Sara since I got back. I felt bad for that.

"She watched over me while I was one of Neil's prisoners…" I explained, turning on my back. "She gave me a place to sleep. Niko looks after her most of the time. I can tell they're close just by the way they look at one another…" I smiled a little at that, staring up at the ceiling.

"You mean…?" Adam smirked, raising a brow.

My eyes widened, gaze snapping back to him, "No! Definitely not!" I assured, "They're more like family than anything. I don't think Niko is even interested in anything like… that…"

"You mean cunts or sex?" he asked, laughing.

"There is not a single person I know who isn't interested in sex…" I retorted, looking back to the ceiling. "Especially you…"

He hummed, kissing my cheek, "Only when it comes to you…" My eyes rolled, turning on my side again, my back to him. "Don't do that." He whispered, resting a hand on my back. I didn't respond. I only laid there, staring at the wall. "Sauli, please look at me."

"I'm not mad." I assured with a kind voice.

"Then why won't you look at me?" he asked, shifting closer. I only shrugged, keeping silent. "Can you please face me? Please."

"Why?" I asked. "I'm not running off."

"Because I always feel better seeing your face." He admitted. I scoffed, turning over to face him.

"Better?" I teased. He leaned in, lips pressing sweetly to mine. I kissed back, palming his cheek. His arms wrapped around my lower back, pulling me on top of him, tongue brushing my lips asking for entry. But I pulled away before he could think to force his way in, sitting on his hips.

"Much." He smiled, resting a hand on my stomach. My hand rested over his, smiling back at him, my free hand on his covered chest. Staring down at him, the pain of knowing he was sending away returned and my gaze fell to his stomach, smile fading. "What?" he asked, resting his free hand on my thigh.

"If I go," I whispered, "you must promise me something…" He nodded, eyes softening the second mine lifted, staring into his once more, "Promise me you'll visit. At least after a month or so. Don't send me away and forget about me the second I'm out of site!"

"That's the very last thing I'd ever do!" he assured. "Tell you what- first day of every month, I'll visit." He turned on his side, resting me on the sheets and hovering over me, "You can tell me all about how things are going, how amazing it is… how cold it is!"

I laughed, "I hear it's absolutely beautiful in winter!"

"You'll need a nice warm house with the temperatures." He suggested, leaving a quick peck on my lips, "With a great view." He kissed me again, a little slower, a little softer.

I hummed against his lips, "I'll need a damn good job first! Not everything is by inheritance, you know…"

"How do people survive?" he teased, kissing my cheek, then my neck.

"Don't ask me," I retorted, "I'm not exactly a good example with those matters, if you haven't noticed…" His eyes rolled at that, kissing me again. "Did you get the document for John and them verified?" I asked.

He nodded, "Showed them a list of the ones he took. I can march down there as early as tomorrow. Turns out, his so-called 'certificate' wasn't even valid with the law, but actually forged by a friend of his who's a secretary!" My eyes softened at that, kissing him again. "Then, in a few days, I can start filing for the freedom of those I actually own like Johnny…"

"What's going to happen to him now?" I asked.

He shrugged, "For now his buddy is being fired for forgery. But no idea what is happening to Neil." He laid on his side once more, resting a hand on my chest. "So this Sara girl. What does she look like?"

I shrugged at that, "Long blonde hair, eyes like mine, beautiful face and personality..." my smile returned, widening, "She's an angel, really." He didn't ask further. He only nodded, wrapping an arm around me and holding me close. My eyes drifted shut, warm and safe in his embrace. "I love you." I whispered, curling close, slowly drifting in his arms. For once, I didn't fall asleep with the thought of my leaving in my mind and even the thought of leaving didn't seem so torturous anymore…

Whether I could live with Adam or not didn't matter as bad as it did. As long as I could see him even once in a while, I knew I'd survive.

At least for a while…

* * *

_**(Johnny's POV) **_

My eyes fluttered open, shifting a little. I heard a faint groan behind me and I turned my head to find Niko still asleep, one arm wrapped around me with my back pressed to his warm chest.

I smiled, turning in his arms to face him, my head rested next to his. I wrapped my arm around his waist, slipping one leg between his as my eyes slipped shut once more. "Huomenta…" I hear him mumble beneath his breath and soon lips press softly to mine. I smiled into his lips, kissing back. When he pulled away I fought back a whine from the loss. "Hey." He whispered.

My eyes opened, staring into his, "Hey." I replied. "Don't you have a master to bend over backwards for…?" He chuckled, kissing me again.

"Saturdays are my days off." He replied, kissing my cheek, then my jaw. When his kisses fell to my neck, his tongue brushed a sensitive spot and I moaned, arching a little. "I'm glad you agree." He teased, brushing it again. I gripped his hair, tugging him back to my lips and kissing him hard.

I pulled away, tugging his hair back, "Touch that spot again, and I'm topping." I warned, kissing him again. He smirked, pulling me on top of him and I sat up, staring down at him.

"This is the closest you'll ever get." He retorted, hands roaming up and down my sides. Suddenly the door clicked open and I turned, watching a man about my size slip in, first looking to Niko before lifting to mine and he raised a thin brow, crossing his arms and leaning more on his right hip. The man beneath me groaned, hands falling to my sides. "Last time I checked, a day off also meant a day off from you…"

Then the man smirked, looking back to Niko, "You really think you can get rid of me?"

He sighed, "I guess not…" With that, I climbed off him, laying on my back, "Now what do you want?"

"The master's brother is on his way right now." He stated and I froze, eyes widening only a little. "You're on duty until he leaves."

"Why is he coming now?" Niko asked, sitting up while the man walked to his wardrobe, pulling out some clothes.

"No idea, but whatever it is, it can't be good!" Then he tossed the assortment of clothes onto the bed. "Get dressed." With that he left and Niko sighed again, laying back once more.

"Aaaaaand now you've met Brad…" he growled. I nodded, turning on my side to look at him. "That was a short vacation!" I laughed, agreeing with him and he turned to look at me, leaning in for another kiss.

I stopped him, pressing a finger to his lips. "I'll be here when you get back." I whispered, slowly trailing my finger down his chest. "Then we can pick up where we left off…" I stopped at his waist, leaning closer, "Doesn't that sound like a good idea?" he smirked, pursing his lips against the pad of my finger.

"If it wasn't for him, we'd have all day." he added, gripping my wrist and pulling it away from his face and pinning it to the bed. He dove, kissing me hard and I moaned, resting my free hand on his chest to lightly push him off. After a long moment he did pull away, slipping from the bed and getting dressed. "I'll be back, hopefully, in less than five hours." He turned back to me, slipping a shirt on, "You just lay back and rest until then. I'm pretty sure Neil is having every slave sent to their room anyway in case his brother has figured out about the false document."

My gaze snapped to him and I sat up, brows furrowed, "What?" He turned to me, eyes softening as he walked back to the bed. "H-he…" Knowing I wouldn't be able to say much more he nodded.

"But I'm the only servant who knows about it." He added, "When I saw Sauli walking up the stairs I screamed for him to run, but he wasn't fast enough." He sat down on the bed, gaze dropping to the floor, "I never wanted any of this to happen…" I moved closer, slowly reaching a hand to rest on his back. He didn't react to my touch. "If I had known earlier, I could've stopped it-"

"I doubt that." I muttered and he turned to me. I sighed, moving closer. "The day after Neil's last visit, Adam took Sauli on a date to a nearby park. They spent the whole day there as far as I know." I explained, "I guess they had an argument or something because they didn't speak for weeks…" my jaw clenched, "The day Neil came he was in the kitchen. I kept calling to him because he was just staring into space, I was worried. He was so quiet since he came back to work…" I shrugged once, gaze drifting to the side, "Then he just stormed off."

He turned to fully face me, resting a hand on my thigh and kissing me softly. "He's home now though." He whispered, "He's safe. Because of you, he's back home with his lover. Isn't that something to be proud of?" I leaned in, kissing him again, slower.

"You should go," I whispered into his lips, "before your master throws a fit." He smirked, kissing me once more before he walked to the door, glancing at me one last time before disappearing from sight, leaving me in silence. I sighed, laying back once more, turning to the window and staring out into the semi-bright sky, eyes falling shut.

* * *

_**Next chapter is gonna be IMPORTANT so keep in touch until next time! Have fun with whatever humans do these days and goodbye for now. **_

_**- C. G. Love**_


	36. Chapter 36

_**(Tommy's POV) **_

The second we walked in the door, Adam led me and about seven guards down the main hall, straight to the one large room every single servant was in and, perfect to expect, every single one was in there. So many eyes widened and gleamed with hope on so many familiar faces the moment we walked in and I smiled at a few of them. "Thomas." I hear Adam call to me and I turned to him, nodding once and pulling out a folded list of names from my pocket.

Just before I could call out the first name Neil stormed in, eyes glaring at his older brother. "What is going on here?!" he hissed.

"Well, I'm taking back my property." Adam replied with a half-smile, "Along with a few that, surprise, is no one's property!" He crossed his arms, "You see, brother, you've actually committed not two but three crimes in one day and almost managed to get away with it!" He gripped his chin, looking up at the ceiling for a moment, "Let's see-"

"Truly, brother." Neil interrupted, "You're that obsessed with a few slaves-?"

"Let me finish!" Adam mused, "Stolen possession." He lifted one finger, then another, "Kidnapping. And, lest we forget," he tapped his chin, pursing his lips a little to the side, "forgery."

"And what proof do you have of that?" Neil asked, raising a brow and crossing his arms, taking a step back.

"You see, brother," he continued, "While you have men of high power on your side, I have the brains and the patience to do my research. Plus, I actually have the heart to get to know my servants and not address them as a word so cruel as 'slave'." He turned to me then, eyes softening a little, "Now, if you don't mind, I'm taking my workers home."

He nodded once to me and I looked back to the list, calling out the names listed, watching as they stood up one by one and walked to us, saying goodbye to the ones they sat with on the beds filling the room. When they reached us, each took Adam's hand for a quick moment in gratitude, then turned to watch more join us. Lastly I called Johnny's name, looking up from the list to find him, only to find he wasn't here. My expression faded, looking to Adam only to see he had the same expression.

"What's the problem, brother?" Neil teased, leaning on one side with a smirk. "Missing a member of the flock?" I glared at the poor excuse of a man, jaw clenched before I saw the gaze of the man behind him. Niko, I believe. His head jerked to the side as if to signal he was somewhere he knew.

I nodded, walking past Neil and turning back to my master, speaking softly but loud enough for everyone near to hear me, "I'll take them to the car." He nodded once and with that I led the servants out of the room with one guard at my side, Niko at the other. "I'm guessing you know where he is…?" I muttered to him.

He nodded, "I promised Sauli I'd protect him. I'd slit my throat before I broke my first love's promise." He smiled faint, leading me down another hall after I signaled for the guard to take the others the rest of the way, coming to what I could guess to be his room.

He opened the door and I looked around me cautiously before following him inside, looking to the bed and my eyes softened at the sleeping boy resting on the far side, his back to me. I watched as Niko rushed around the bed to where he rested, kneeling in front of the bed and gently shaking him. "John." He whispered, "John, wake up."

The sleeping boy groaned, turning on his stomach. I chuckled, shaking my head at him. Niko sighed, cupping his cheek and stroking the skin with his thumb, smile widening once Johnny's eyes opened. "If you're planning on an all-night vacation, at least let me get some rest beforehand." He muttered and I raised a brow, staring down at the adviser, who suddenly had a deep smirk on his face.

"You have a visitor." He whispered, gaze lifting to mine. For a second Johnny just stared at him, then he turned on his back, eyes widening once they settled on me. He sat up, wincing once, but he seemed used to whatever pain he was in.

"Hey." I smiled warmly, stepping closer to the bed. "How you doing?"

He looked back to Niko, eyes softening at his words. "Looks like you're going home sooner than we thought…" With that the adviser walked around the room to gather the clothes scattered on the floor.

Once Johnny was dressed and ready, we fled out of the room and down the few halls it took to reach the front doors, the boy hanging close to Niko. Once we got outside, I led him down the steps, looking back to Niko and thanking him kindly, taking John's hand to pull him to the car. But suddenly he froze in his place and I looked back to him, watching him slip from my grasp.

"One moment." He said to me, turning back to Niko and rushing up the few stairs to the platform the adviser stood. Next thing I knew John's arms were wrapped around Niko's neck, the other's around John's lower back, lips smashed together in such a deep embrace. I watched for a long moment while they stayed there, my arms crossed as I leaned against the car.

When he finally pulled away and let go, he whispered something to the taller man who nodded, kissing him softer, chastely, before he turned in my direction, walking back down the stairs to the car. I raised a brow at him, but with a shrug he smiled and took one last glance to the man watching us, then slipped in the car. At that I nodded once to Niko and he did the same, walking back inside while I waited for Adam and the guards to return.

* * *

_**(Sara's POV) **_

The rest of us just sat in our beds as we watched the master's brother take the new servants while Neil stood arguing what seemed to be a pointless fight. I watched them, fighting back a smile at his brother's content expression while Neil was red in the face. I knew the rest of us would probably have to pay the price for this later, myself especially. Neil mostly used me on his worst moments and I feared just how bruised would I be by the end of the night…

If I'd even make it…

Suddenly Neil stormed out of the room while his guards followed him, his brother standing there watching him before he took another look at the slaves that filled the room, scanning from one side to the next. Then his bright blue eyes landed on me…

I froze in my place, gripping tight on the mattress beneath me the second he started stepping closer. When he reached my bed my eyes shut tight, tensing as I bowed my head, terrified to meet his gaze. But after a moment's silence they opened once more, seeing someone crouched in front of me, but I did not lift my gaze.

"What is your name?" a gentle voice whispered and I began to shake.

"S-Sara." I breathed, gripping tighter on the mattress. When a warm hand touched my cheek I flinched away from the touch, making him sigh.

"I've heard of you." he mused, not moving from his position, "You've been a great comfort to a friend of mine." My eyes opened in confusion, staring down at my lap. "I'm sure he misses you, a lot. He tells me you took him in when he was taken here…" my eyes widened a little, slowly lifting my gaze to meet his bright blue eyes and I was caught off guard by how soft he was staring at me.

"Do you know where he is?" I asked, swallowing. He nodded, "Is he all right?"

He smiled at that, nodding again. "Would you like to see him?" I nodded, then my gaze dropped again. He chuckled lightly, leaning closer, "I can take you to him if you like." He whispered, "If you let me, I can take you away from this place. You'll never have to work for my brother or anyone ever again." Tenderly he gripped my chin, lifting my head once more, staring into my eyes, "I can promise you that."

Staring into his eyes, I couldn't be sure whether to truly believe him or not. But if he knew where Sauli was, if I could see my brother again…

I nodded and he smiled warmly, standing to his feet and reaching a hand out to me. I sat there a moment, staring up at the stranger, but eventually I shakily slipped my hand in his, letting him lift me to my feet, holding my hand in his as he led me out of the room, his guards following close behind. We walked down the long hall that eventually led to the doors, Niko standing to the side.

When his eyes landed on me they softened, a tender smile pulling at his lips and he nodded to me, watching me disappear out the door. When I looked back to the man tugging me down the stairs towards a car my gaze fell to his hand, staring at his fingers. There was rings on his first and middle fingers, a somewhat pale stripe across the bottom of his ring finger. I eyed the stripe, wondering if he'd had a ring there once.

We turned to pass the first car, climbing into the second one smaller than the one behind it. When we got in he released my hand, grabbing the jacket he wore and pulling it off, wrapping it around me. "You look cold." He whispered.

I smiled faint, gripping the ends and wrapping it more around myself. "Thank you." I breathed. That's when it hit me.

My smile faded from slight shock, staring at his hand with the pale mark. "Something wrong?" he asked, his eyes soft thought I could not see them.

"How close are you to my…?" I stopped myself, "Sauli." He paused at that, then sighed, closing his eyes as a tender smile reappeared on his lips.

"I'm not sure I can truly explain it…" he whispered. I didn't ask further. Telling by the look on his face, I could tell my brother was in good hands…

* * *

_**Might be a while before the next upload, but just hang in there and trust in me! I've been a little busy with school starting and now I have plans every single Saturday, plus I have a babyshower to attend on Sunday, along with the fact my mother is constantly pushing me to get a job, meanwhile I'm the youngest of three and my two older siblings STILL haven't applied for ANYTHING! (Give me a fucking break!) **__**But I will have it up as soon as it's done. **_

_**I'm also working on the next chapter of "The Way We're Made" and as a hint, I will inform you there is some sexiness in it so brace yourselves... Plus I am trying to finish the next chapter for Cold As Ice and I'm feeling really guilty about it. But I'm only human!**_


	37. Chapter 37

_**The next chapter IS finished so you should definitely see that next Tuesday or Wednesday! I'm close to finishing the next chapter of CAI & The Way We're made so watch for those as well. Leave a review and you shall receive! Trust me, big Saulibert moment next chapter so you DEFINITELY should leave a review ASAP!**_

* * *

_** (Sauli's POV) **_

It felt like days I sat on the steps waiting for Adam to return. Waiting for Johnny…

My hands were clasped together, forearms rested on my thighs, staring at the door. The only thing I could think of that whole time was seeing my best friend again, holding him again. Seeing Terrance hold him again. I knew he missed his lover, he never left the house since I returned. He never talked to anyone but Tommy the entire time. He sure as hell wouldn't talk to me and I didn't blame him.

The door clicked open and my eyes lit up, watching Tommy walk in and hold the door open for the servants, each one's eyes widening from being in familiar surroundings, grasping the next one's hand. When I finally saw a familiar face my eyes widened, standing to my feet. His eyes scanned the room before staring up at me, widening while mine filled with tears.

I rushed down the steps, walking quickly toward him while he did the same, arms wrapping around my neck the second he reached me, mine around his waist. "I missed you so much." I whispered, ducking my face into his neck.

"I missed you too." He replied, kissing my cheek. I pulled away from his neck, staring into his red eyes and I couldn't tell if he was about to cry or immensely tired, but I didn't care. My best friend was home once more.

His gaze drifted from mine to look past me and I followed his gaze, watching a puffy-eyed Terrance stand a few feet away, his eyes glued on Johnny. I stepped back, nudging a hand on his back for him to go. So I stood watching as John slowly approached him, shakily reaching a hand to palm his cheek. But he paused halfway and dropped his hand, Terrance's eyes softened. "What's wrong?"

"You're not angry with me?" John asked. Terrance smiled at that, cupping his face in both hands and kissing him slowly but hard. Immediately he kissed back, gripping at his lover's wrists.

When Terrance pulled away his smile was even wider, "I'm furious." Then he kissed him again. I smiled at his reply, turning back to the door to wait for my love until I saw someone else walk through the door, Adam behind her.

"Sauli…" she breathed, walking away from Adam towards me. I stood there frozen while she approached me, stopping when she was just staring up at me. She smiled, a true smile, much larger and sweeter than the smiles I'd seen before in the short time I'd had with her before.

I looked to Adam, eyes softening as he approached us, "You did this?" I breathed.

He shrugged, "Figured you'd need someone familiar to the area with you while I'm not around…" Her brows furrowed at that, but she didn't question him. "She'll stay in your room, if that's what you want." I nodded, tenderly taking Sara's wrist, slightly pulling her towards the stairs and she turned back to me, letting me pull her away. "Sauli." He called to me and I turned back, about to take the first step on the stairs.

He walked to me as I released Sara's wrist, reaching a palm to my cheek and moving in, leaving a tender, loving kiss on my lips. Before it could deepen any he pulled away, smiling sweetly at me. "Sleep well." He whispered. For a moment I just stared at him, my gaze drifting from one eye to the other. But nonetheless I nodded, returning a smile as he pulled further away and I took Sara's hand in mine, leading her up the staircase and down the hall.

When we got to my room I released her hand, letting her look at the room and her eyes widened in amazement. "This is _your room_?!" she asked.

"For the time being." I replied, walking over to the bed. Her brows furrowed at that, following me.

"What do you mean?" she asked, slipping on the other side of the bed.

I shrugged, being silent for a moment. "Since the day Neil took me, Adam's wanted to give me my freedom." My eyes drifted to the nightstand where the document was, still gone unsigned. "I just need to sign this," I grabbed the papers, setting it between us, "then I'm free."

She stared at it for a bit, then looked back to me, frowning, "Doesn't sound like you're very excited…" My expression turned grim, gaze falling to my lap. "Sauli, what's wrong?" she asked, resting a hand on my shoulder, setting the document aside as she moved closer.

"If I'm granted freedom, it means I'll have to leave." I breathed, not lifting my gaze even a little. I could see her eyes widen at that through the corner of my eye, shaking her head.

"You can't leave." She protested, gripping my chin and turning my head to her. "I've lost you once before. I can't lose you again after all these years…"

"Sara," I asked, gripping her wrist, "what are you talking about?" I watched her body freeze at what she'd just said, releasing my chin and dropping her hand. "What do you mean '_years_'…?"

She sighed, body relaxing. "Sauli, I'm turning twenty on March 28th."

I raised a brow at the random fact, nodding once. "Alright. What does that-?"

"So are you. Right?" she continued. I shrugged, about to speak before she moved a little closer, giving me an intense stare. "We have the same birthday. We're both born in Finland and raised as slaves in America." She began to hint. "We look alike, same hair, same eyes. Does that spark anything at all…?"

"We have a lot of things in common…?" I shrugged and her eyes squeezed shut in a frustrated grown. "What, are you saying we're related or something-?"

"Exactly!" she cheered, jumping up on her knees, staring wide-eyed at me.

"But we couldn't be." I protested. "Even if we were, how could either of us know that? We've been slaves our whole lives!"

"That's the thing." she retorted, "When we were three years old, our parents needed money and with four kids to feed, that was just about impossible." My brows fell and my eyes softened, turning on my side to fully face her. "So they decided to sell us to a bunch of strangers they'd never met before. The reason I know this is because you went off on your own to work for some man and I was sent as a house slave with Salla. Saana, I have no idea what happened to…"

"So then why didn't I see Salla at Neil's?" I asked.

Her expression faded at the question, dropping her gaze. "About eight years ago we were taken to work for the master." Her voice softened, "He seemed to favorite me, unlike her, so he switched us to different jobs. He saw her as a threat because of how protective she was of me, so she was given something to test her will."

"What job did she get?" I asked.

"I don't know exactly. All I know is it was outside and involved heavy labor." She explained, looking back to me. "I remember when she'd come back from work every day, weaker each time and I could only talk to her for a few moments before I was taken to the master's room." I could see tears beginning to build in her eyes, but she fought them back before she spoke again. "A few months later she just didn't come back. I never saw her again…"

I wrapped one arm around her, pulling her into my chest while hers wrapped around my waist. "It's okay, Sara." I whispered, kissing into her hair. I had a sister. Three sisters. Not only that, I had a twin sister.

I had a family. At least a part of one.

I had a sister and I was moving to Finland with her…

* * *

_**Review, glambitches!**_


	38. Chapter 38

**_I know but I kept my promise! Next chapter I'm not sure when will be uploaded, but please be patient with me. A lot of stuff is going on no matter where I go and it's getting kinda hard to devote myself to these fics. _**

**_Anyway, read and ENJOY! _**

* * *

Long after Sara had fallen asleep I laid there, staring up at the ceiling. So much has happened since my coming here, all thanks to Adam. A man I once thought I'd hate to my grave. It was all so strange.

I took a glance at the sleeping girl next to me, looking so peaceful in her sleep. I smiled, leaning over, planting a slow, tender kiss on her forehead. When I pulled away I carefully slipped from the bed, laying my pillow as a substitute for my upper half so my absence wouldn't disturb her sleep. With that I crept to the door and slipped out, heading down the hall to Adam's room.

Slowly I opened the door, peeking my head through and looking to the bed to find Adam sitting up, staring down at a book. His eyes lifted, smiling sweetly at me as I slipped in. "Am I interrupting anything?" I asked. He shook his head, smile widening as he set the book on the nightstand, reaching a hand for me. I returned a smile, walking to him and slipping in the bed, curling close.

"How's Sara?" he asked, wrapping an arm around me and kissing into my hair.

"She's sleeping for now." I whispered. "She's sleeping for now." I whispered. "I've never seen her so at peace. She doesn't have to be in that prison anymore..." My head tilted back to look up at him, my eyes softening.

"What is it?" He asked. I shook my head, turning in his arms and climbing on his waist, kissing him sweetly, slowly. He kissed back without hesitation, one hand resting on my back, the other gripping my hip, my arms around his neck.

"I love you." I breathed against his lips, kissing him again. He hummed against my lips, arms wrapping tight around my lower back. Suddenly I was on my back, Adam hovering over me, his lips on my neck. I moaned at the wet muscle gliding against my skin, arching a little.

"I love you more." He breathed into my skin, kissing along the side of my neck, along my jaw, his tongue flicking my chin. For a moment he stared down at me, his fingertips brushing hair from my face. "So much more than you'll ever know..."

I smiled, slipping my hand in his and bringing it to my lips, eyes slipped shut while I kissed the back of his palm. My lips lingered, cherishing the moment as long as possible. He leaned down, kissing my forehead a long while before I pulled away, resting our threaded hands on my chest. "Thank you." I whispered.

He smiled, "For what?"

"Everything." I replied. "Letting me live here, being so patient with me all the time..." My gaze dropped, taking in a slow breath. "Helping me realize I have a sister..." He froze at that, eyes widening. "Sara." I answered without needing him to ask.

"She..." He breathed, not really being able to find the words. "How...?"

"We were separated as children and sold to different people." I explained, "She was sold with one of our older sisters while I was sold alone. We have no idea where my other sisters are..."

"What about brothers?" He asked, playing with some strands between his fingers. I shook my head, smile fading a little. His widened though, moving his hand to my back again, brushing his knuckles against my cheek. "When did you hear of this?" He asked.

"Last night." I answered.

"That's a lot to handle in one day." He chuckled.

"Living here, there's always some insane event going on..." I added. He laughed at that, kissing the tip of my nose. After a moment silence filled the room and his expression faded, looking down to my chest. "Adam, what's wrong?" I asked, cupping his cheek. He gripped my wrist and set it above my head, pressing his forehead to mine. "Baby, please." I whispered, "Tell me."

"Nothing." He replied, "just remembered I should go down to get another document for Sara's freedom tomorrow." I frowned, trying to lift my hand but failing when his grip tightened only a little. Not tight enough to hurt me but enough to hold it there. "Don't…" He breathed. "Don't act like you're not bothered by this…"

"By what?" I asked, fighting against his hold, "The fact I'm leaving for Finland after my sister's no longer a slave?" Finally he released me, sitting on top of my waist while I lifted myself, using my forearms to hold me up. "Why are you suddenly so against it now?" I sneered, "After telling me how good it would be for me to explore and how you'd visit me every month. Why are you against me leaving now?" I slipped out from under him, pulling my thighs to my stomach, hands planted to my sides.

"Now I wish I hadn't brought it up in the first place." He protested. "Especially now that you're leaving so soon-"

"I didn't want to leave in the first place." I retorted, "You're the one who said you wanted me to go-"

"I never wanted you to go!" he assured, "Especially to go as far as fucking Finland!" I could see tears slowly building in his eyes as much as he fought them, but he didn't turn away. "If it were up to me, you'd stay here for the rest of your life with me!"

"It _was_ up to you!" I shouted, sitting up on my knees so I was at eye-level with him, "I said I didn't want it and you urged me to-"

"I urged you to do what you wanted! According to you, that meant travelling to another fucking continent."

"Well, you wanted to know whether I'd still want you after I was free, didn't you?" I hissed, moving my legs to the edge of the bed and slipping out, staring at him as my face started to warm up. "I still can't bring myself to sign the fucking form because I'm no longer yours once I do!" I explained, tears finally beginning to build in my eyes the longer I stared. "I told you then and I'm telling you now, I don't want to be free. I don't want to leave this place and I don't want to leave you." For a long while he just stared at me in silence, tears so close to breaking.

Eventually I scoffed, turning to walk to the door. "Where are you going?" he asked, slipping from the bed as well and standing at the foot.

"Giving you an answer." I replied, turning back to him to find a tear in the middle of falling down his cheek. I wanted to run to him. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and beg him to let me stay. To stop causing so much pain to him. but I couldn't. "If it's that hard on you to send your lover away, maybe we shouldn't-" I stopped myself there, frozen when I saw his already red eyes widen. I opened my mouth, about to finish.

I couldn't.

I couldn't do it. I wouldn't let myself.

My jaw clenched, gaze drifting from him to the wall on my left. "I'm sorry, Adam." I breathed, shaking my head, "I came here to thank you for Sara. I didn't..." His eyes softened, taking a few steps closer. "I should go." With that I turned and reached for the handle.

Before I could even twist the golden handle a hand gripped my wrist, prying me from the handle. Suddenly I had my back pressed against the wooden door, Adam hovering over me, chest barely touching mine, hands gripping both my wrists. I tried to pull out of his grasp, but really it was pointless. "Adam..." I breathed.

He didn't speak.

Instead he leaned in fast, almost bruising my lips as he kissed me. I whimpered into his lips, kissing back almost as hard, his hands pulling my arms around his neck and his around my lower back, pulling me close. Tears fell from both our eyes the longer we kissed and soon I was pressed against the wall once more, only now my legs were wrapped tight around Adam's waist, bulge pressing into his. We both gasped from the pressure, his forehead pressing into mine when he pulled away.

"Please..." I breathed. "Don't send me away. Please..." For a long moment he froze, standing there holding me against the wood.

A soft sigh fell from him and I felt the pressure disappear from my hips as his forehead left mine, setting me down on my feet. His hands lingered on my hips, eyes glued to my collarbone. When he did let go I felt cold from the loss of touch, but I remained in my place, staring at him while my tears slowed.

He turned, slowly walking to the bed, slipping his shirt off and tossing it before climbing on, slipping beneath the covers. He reached to the other side, pulling the sheets away and looking to me while I simply stared. He smiled, but it was almost not even there, patting the empty spot as a signal for me to near him.

My hand ran up my opposite arm, gripping my bicep as my feet started to move, dragging across the floor towards the bed. He waited patiently while I approached him, his eyes soft, recovering from tears that had recently stopped.

When I got to the bed I stripped down to underwear and slipped in, turning on my side and curling close to him. He pulled the covers over me and slipped his arm beneath, wrapping it around my waist, his other arm slipping under the curve of my neck, letting me use his bicep as a pillow almost. His head rested next to mine and my eyes slipped shut, both hands rested on his warm chest, legs tangling with his.

"I want you to stay." He whispered, his pillow-arm bending so his forearm and hand were at the back of my head. "But I'll never forgive myself if I keep you here..."

"I don't want to leave." I pleaded, moving close as possible, head tucked beneath his chin. "Why don't you get that?"

He didn't answer.

He kept silent, wrapping me close as we both began to drift. It was late and we were tired. It had been a long day and a lot of emotions came up, especially tears. I knew I should probably have spent the night with Sara, but I had a feeling she knew we were both safe here.


End file.
